Call me Crazy
by chaotic-queen-1313
Summary: A gothic teenage girl running away from an orphanage happens to run into a certain homicidal maniac that we all know and love. The crazy thing is, that this strange girl may be able to get through to Nny and avoid her determined death. eventual Nny x OC..
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 of a story featuring and told from the point of view of an OC character. We can use OC's on here right? I haven't been using for long and don't really know much about it, but i didn't see anything in the guideines against having OC's be main characters so i figure it should be fine :) Also since this is my first story on here please feel free to give me any advice you have for anything lol Also I get cnfused with genres and lables and titles and such , so lease feel free to help out with those XD

unfrortunately there isn't much nny in the beginning but he comes in quite soon XD

* * *

><p>I had 200 dollars, no where to go, was completely unfamiliar with my surroundings, had no one to help me, no one to rely on, nothing that I should do, and was completely out of breath.<p>

And I was incredibly happy.

It isn't as if I had a bad abusive orphanage . . . I just didn't like it. when my parents died four years ago in that car accident I was completely lost. They were the only family I had, and I was never good at making friends so in all honestly, they were the only people in my life.

Until they died.

Then I was left relying on little ol' me.

Little, unusual, clever, "creepy, freakish, lame", eccentric ol' me.

Of course the orphanage gave me a place to stay and food to eat, However, it couldn't compare to a home. Home's are places where you feel loved and love others, where you can escape from any troubles and feel that everything is perfect. The orphanage may be a shelter, but it was far from a home. I was always told it would be best for me to stay there until I was an adult and had rights, and my care takers always told me that I should just wait for my 18th birthday before leaving. But I just turned 17 and I couldn't wait another month, let alone nearly another year.

So there I was waiting for a bus, with everyone staring at that girl with the dark purple, electric blue streaked hair, heavy eye make up and blood red lips, a black lacy mini dress, old black boots, red knee high socks and red and black striped fingerless gloves. I was just a girl not a street performer, I really wished that more people would stop their incessant gawking. I rode on the bus thinking about what i should do, where I would go and by the time I was the last person on . . . my mind was still void of ideas. I slowly got off the bus into the dark city and didn't exactly like the looks of where I was. I was in one of those typical shady areas that a person with no weapons of defense of any sort, such as me, did NOT want to be in. So I walked on aimlessly, letting my mind drift into deep thought as I usually do. So when I was roughly pulled by my arm and slammed against a wall, I was completely shocked and unprepared. I felt someone yank at my purse, and saw a tall hefty looking guy who was pulling it. "Let go!" I ordered roughly while trying to pull my purse back. as afraid as I was, I was not a person to go into "damsel in distress mode" where I would girlishly scream, or cry, or run away in fear. "Make me." the guy told me as he pulled my purse tighter, yanking me along with it. I kicked him hard between the legs and when he bent over in pain I immediately ran away from him. I didn't look back and focused on getting away but apparently this thug who was trying to mug me was faster than me. He pulled me by the back of my dress pulling me towards him roughly. I fell backwards onto the cold paved side walk, my poor head, breaking my fall. I swore I felt my brain shake with impact and the guy before me took my open purse and checked briefly inside to see what I had. He started getting hazy and everything was starting to get darker, but something kept me from loosing consciousness.

It was the utter shock of seeing a bloody blade pierce through the stomach of my assailant. the crimson red liquid trickled out of his mouth and was pooling on his shirt, dripping onto the pavement. My purse fell to the ground and this thief did also, with wide eyes. suddenly, the blade thrust upwards, slicing him in half from his stomach to his head. I hit my head really hard on the ground and the blackness at the edge my vision was beginning to take over. I was awake long enough to see the rest of my attacker torn in half, with is insides spilling onto the ground in between the halves. I was also awake just long enough to see a thin figure holding up the two parts tightly at the neck, shaking them about, screeching the words,

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD SUCH MONSTROUS BEINGS LIKE YOU BE ALLOWED TO LIVE IN SUCH AN ALREADY VILE ROTTEN WORLD!"

Then I was in dark oblivion.

"Ohh" I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness. I laid there thinking about opening my eyes. And picturing myself getting up and going on with dull painful life like I did every day. But then I noticed something rather unusual. I wasn't laying down in my bed. I peeled my eyes open and worriedly looked around and tried to analyze what was going. My arms were chained to the wall and my leg were too, so I formed a sort of star shape. I saw a few blood stains on the wood floor and a thin guy with messy inky black hair, wild and bright yet dark colored eyes, pale skin and dark clothing, sitting cross legged on the floor, staring intently up at me. If I were to see him under different circumstances, I would probably actually think he was cute. And being the brilliant me, the first thing I meekly said was, "those are my gloves." indicating my soft red and black striped gloves that were on his wrist.

"Yes, I like how they look." he stated, simply.

My second completely normal sentences ended up being, "Please tell me I'm chained up for torture not rape."

"OH I would NEVER commit the latter, what kind of beast would defile such a lovely girl that way."

"Lovely, right." I quietly scoffed. I hung there thinking about how in the world I ended up in that situation when I remembered the events of the past night.

"You were the guy who helped me aren't you!" I exclaimed while staring at the gothicly dressed figure before me.

"Why yes I was, no thanks are necessary. Especially since you won't be thanking me soon."

"What precisely do you mean by that?" I questioned this stranger who developed a crazy look in his eyes before jumping onto his feet.

"I need your blood! The creature from the other side of the wall will come out unless I paint the wall, and do so very soon!"

"What creature?" I asked while staring down at this lunatic.

"I don't know . . . I'm afraid to see what lies on the other side, and need to keep the wall nice and red so I don't have to!"

"Well, why kill me?"

"No reason exactly. . . I kept forgetting to keep someone alive so I could take them home. As you know, It was getting rather late when I found you." He squeaked as he looked everywhere nervously, clearly frightened at the thought of some monster breaking through his wall.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? Do you get some sort of thrill out of trying to make me scream my last breath?"

"Well yes. . . The pained screams of my victims are most delightful. But I was also curious about why you those cuts decorating your pretty wrists."

"huh?" I asked while looking over to my scarred arms.

"Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm not alive. I don't know if I'm here or why I'm here but . . . the pain of a blade slicing through my wrist let's me know I'm not yet dead. And if I'm not dead, it means I still have a life, and if I have a life, I must have something to live for..." I mumbled explaining my silly reason for all the marks I've given myself.

"You seem wiser and much more . . . special than anyone I've ever killed before." this psycho noted as he gazed at me inquisitively.

"I'm Violet-May, but I go by Vi." I told him introducing myself.

"Im Jonny but you can call me Nny!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Nny, what do you say about letting me go?"

"I can't. . . just drink this. . ." he said while thrusting a bottle of some unknown liquid towards me.

"Why should I?"

"It'll knock you out . . . I've never used it for anyone before but ... This will allow me to kill you with out you ever noticing."

"Why would you want to do that?" I questioned.

"... I'm not sure." He admitted with a scowl on his face as he thrust the bottle towards me another time.

"Hey . . . can you at least show me this wall first? feel free to keep me chained up." I tried. Nny nodded his head and attached some new handcuffs to my wrists after undoing the old ones, and the straps on my legs. The new handcuffs were like a leash, with a stray chain end

held tightly in Nny's hands. He guided me through his dark dirty house to a room that had a single wall covered in dried blood.

"OH GOD IT'S ALMOST FREE!" He shrieked while staring at the unmoving wall."

"How do you know its evil?" I asked, humoring this psycho.

"I . . . I just do . . ."

"How about, you keep me in this room. It looks like it's about to bust out any minute. Leave this room, lock me in, and I'll face the monster from the wall. If it just wants my blood it will just kill me and return to the wall so you have nothing to worry about." I made up, sounding sincere.

"Very well then Vi. I'm locking you in here. but I need to get out!" He exclaimed with one last rushed glance towards the blood stained wall before dashing out of the room, and locking me in, since it was one of those outside lock doors.

I counted to 60 then said, " Oh God it's coming out!"

"Wh- where are you?" I asked worriedly. "I can hear your voice, and feel you here but can't see you! It doesn't sound like your speaking! It's like your talking to my mind!" I exclaimed. I took a long pause to pretend it was talking back to me.

"Invisible?"

"you are talking into my head?"

"A curse?"

"locked in the wall by some horrible boy who kept you trapped with fresh blood?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to! He thought you were evil! he didn't know some evil being cursed you into the wall."

Another long pause.

"No! Don't kill him! I swear, he didn't know what he was doing! He was just afraid!"

"Really? Oh thank you! . . . uh-huh. . . . yeah . . . I'll let him know . . . good bye then! and thanks for not taking revenge on him."

"Hey Nny?" I called out through the wall, proud of my little performance. He then burst through the door and looked around wildly.

"It's really gone? Did I really hear what I just heard!" He ran over to the wall that never moved and began running his hands along it.

"I can't believe it was cursed! now i don't have to worry about ALWAYS getting new blood to paint the wall with anymore! Thank you Vi."

"Oh it was no problem." I told him as he released my wrists from the cold shackles.

"Well I suppose you would want me to drive you home now or something..." Nny mumbled while looking at his feet.

"Home. . . hmm . . . there's a funny thing about that..." I started, wondering if I should share my story with this cute yet clearly psychotic stranger.

* * *

><p>To be continued . . .<p>

. . . If people actually like it XD

So please feel free to give advice about anything for my next chapter or story XD


	2. Chapter 2

So I finally have chapter 2 out :D I can't wait for sumer vacation, then I can write and draw and watch anime for hours on end without worrying about how i should really be spending my time studying for finals XD

So yeah feel free to review to let me know if so far my story is continuing well, and also comment on if you think the title is alright since I hate making those up and kinda dn't like the one I used additionally I don't really know what genre I'm writing yet , I'm bad at figuring that out too lol

* * *

><p>"And . . ." Nny said while staring at me intently, urging me to continue speaking.<p>

"Uhh. . . never mind. I'll just walk home. Well . . . Good bye." I told him before walking down a long hallway, hopefully leading to this houses exit.

"I can drive you back if you want. It's no problem. I don't think you would know how to get back from here considering you were unconscious when I drove you to my home." He said as he caught up with me. I glanced over at him and he smiled at me then again offered to drive me to wherever I needed to go.

"Don't worry, I have a good sense of direction. I'll be home just fine. Thanks for the offer though. I told him as I pushed open a door that lead to a stair case heading to the next floor up.

"What were you saying about your good sense of direction?" He asked smugly.

"Can you show me to the front door please?"

"I will if you explain why you don't want a ride home from me. Do you not trust me? Or you ALSO afraid of me. Do YOU also think I'm some sort of freak?"

"I don't have a home!" I blurted out to mostly just to shut him up.

"Really?"

". . . Yeah. Really." I admitted.

"But it's fine," I added. "I'll find somewhere to go. Just show me on out."

"Why don't you have a home? How old are you? Where are you from?"

"Because I recently escaped fro an orphanage, 17, and no where important. Now as much as I'd love to play 20 questions I don't quite think that now is the most opportune time and _I _am not exactly my favorite topic."

"Orphanage? Did your parents die or something"

"Yeah when I was 13. I don't like to talk about it however." I told him, getting a bit tense. Whenever My parents came up in a conversation I always tensed up as if I needed to physically protect myself from any emotions I might start feeling.

"My parents died when I was younger too." Nny shared with me, looking oddly small despite his great height.

"oh, I'm so sorry." I told him sincerely, automatically moving a hand towards him and resting it on his shoulder, as if I could pass on comfort though my hand.

"Why don't you stay here, Vi?" He asked me.

"What?"

"You don't have any family or any home, I don't have any family and I have a bed I rarely use. It's as if I was destined to meet you!" He told me cheerfully.

"Yeahhh I think that might be stretching that a little." I told him as he pulled me through his house by my arm.

"you must be hungry, right? You haven't eaten anything since last night and it's about noon time right now. Want me to make you something."

"Sure." I told him, now walking more comfortably in pace with him, not really feeling worried at all. He was seeming more normal and not like some blood thirsty psycho. We entered a dingy kitchen and Nny politely pulled back a chair for me, sitting me down the went into his fridge looking through what he had.

"It may be noon, but you haven't yet had breakfast so how about eggs?" I told him eggs were fine and he ended up making us scrambled eggs with cheese and mushroom, with a cup of orange juice to go with it. He sat across from me munching away when he suddenly exclaimed, "Oh!" before pulling off my gloves and handing them back to me.

"I forgot that these belonged to you! Their nice gloves, I might get some like those one day."

"Oh thanks. Maybe we could go shopping or something one day." I offered.

"Oh that would be great! We could go tomorrow! I figure you don't have anything to do since you didn't even know where you would be staying until now."

"Sure. I need to buy some clothes any ways. I didn't exactly think through my running away, and just sort of left, since I'm just that brilliant." I sarcastically explained.

"You were just rushing. Everyone forgets things sometimes."

"Yeah but I forget things a lot. It's not that I have a bad memory, or am stupid or something, things just tend to slip my mind often, there was one time when . . ." And with that I was chatting away with Johnny, as if he was a good friend I've known for years. He was so polite and friendly.

Just because he kills people doesn't necessarily make him mean I suppose.

And that was the thought that crossed my head which made me figure out I might be going a little crazy. I just had breakfast with a guy who tried to kill me and feed my blood to his wall only moments before.

Then another thought occurred to me. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe this was one big not nightmare, yet not quite dreamy . . . dream. Maybe I never woke up when I fell on the concrete and was still lying in some city late at night and that the person who saved me was actually some sane vigilante, who was waiting for me to wake up. Or maybe I fell asleep on the bus and any minute the bus driver would tap my shoulder and tell me that I needed to get off. Or maybe I was still in the orphanage, and I never woke up and ran away. As I talked to Nny, I discreetly slid a sharp knife off the table and into my hand, which was resting in my lap. I squeezed my palm into the blade of the knife until I felt it cut through and winced at the pain.

"Vi?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said disregarding my brief pained expression. I tried to discreetly grab a napkin and clean my palm up, then wiped off the knife but Johnny noticed this time and grabbed at my hand to look at it.

"Checking if all of this is real?" He questioned with out any look of concern or shock in his face. It felt rather nice to be considered normal, let alone, the MORE normal one.

"yeah. It's actually all real in case you were wondering."

"Really? I didn't expect that." He joked. Maybe It wasn't totally crazy to believe Nny was genuinely a nice guy. Perhaps with out his wall delusion anymore, he won't even have to kill people.

It was about 11:00 at night and I still haven't left Johnny's house left. We were watching some scary movie he owned and I was busy observing him and seeing his reactions to the movie. His delighted laughter at some of the deaths was rather unnerving. However he agreed the killer shouldn't have done a thing to that poor little puppy and he was right about all the characters deserving to die for being idiots. However there's a difference between a movie character deserving to die and actual moronic people "deserving" to die and I was thinking he didn't draw any line between the two.

When the movie ended Nny lead me up to his dull small yet actually clean bedroom and showed me to his black blanketed bed.

"You can sleep here Vi. I don't sleep so I'll be down stairs."

"Alrighty good night Nny." I happily said when hopping into his bed.

"Good night, sweet dreams, Vi!" he exclaimed as he walked out of the room. I fell into a light sleep as I usually did, I never ended up falling asleep too deeply because I always had trouble fully relaxing and was usually easily woken up. So when I heard someone speaking I started stirring.

"Yes they were right I should make this moment last forever. Last time she wouldn't let me but Vi will probably be fine with it! She has no one else in the world like me. We can make this night last forever and always keep each other company. I'm sure that's what she would want."

I finally opened up my eyes to see Nny standing over my bed with a giant blade in his hand.

"Nny... Put It down. Just drop the knife on the floor." I told him calmly as I scooted up to a sitting position.

"No Vi, I need to keep you here with me forever!"

"Well I can't guarantee that I'll be here forever. But if you put the knife down then I'll be here tomorrow. An the day after that too. And also the day after that. Just take a deep breath and think about what your about to do Nny."

"NOOO! your confusing me! Just SHUT UP!" he screamed before lunging at me with his knife. I quickly leaned forward and he ended up stabbing the head board. I hurriedly jumped off of the bed and walked closer to the door. I still might have been able to talk my way out of this, but If I left that might just make him mad and wanting to kill me more.

"Nny! Just think about it. You want this day to last because you had fun with me. You had a good time with me because we hung out and talked a lot. If I'm dead, I can't talk to you. So why should you kill me?"

"IF YOUR DEAD YOU ALSO CAN'T LEAVE ME."

He lunged at me again just trying to get the knife somewhere into me, yet I swiftly side stepped him and didn't get a scratch from the blade. He turned to face me and rather than stabbing at me again, he grabbed my arms and roughly pinned me to one of his bedroom walls.

"NOW I should be able to keep you here." He manically laughed. Instead of crying, or screaming or weakly struggling like some pathetic girl in a horror movie, I stomped down hard on his foot and when he let go of me to hold onto his sore foot I punched him hard in the face.

Hard enough to knock him out cold. I thought about where I could put his body but didn't really know the house, so I decided he could just stay there. I layed him out nicely so he was flat in his back and not in the awkward position he fell in, and decided to take the knife he held back to his bed with me.

His bed, in his house, which I actually decided to stay in.

Oh yeah, it must take far more than two murder attempts in one day to drive me out, apparently.

That night I went to sleep, wondering what the hell was wrong with me for staying there and thinking maybe when he wakes up we could talk about how I've taken boxing for years to get rid of some of my pent up emotions. As insane and frightening as he was, I kind of hoped that I didn't hurt him TOO badly. . .

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to anyone who's reading this and thanks a ton to people who are reviewing, so i have encouragement to keep writing this XD I don't have much to say but i certainly hope that this chapter is good lol

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up I was swinging upside down and my head was in major pain. I was tied around my waist, thighs and feet and the room was dark and, shadowy and I could feel the blood pooling in my head, making it pound and with my arms feeling numb, dangling around in their hand cuffs.<p>

"What the hell?" I mumbled worriedly looking around. After the initial shock, I remembered everything that happened yesterday and started looking around for Nny. He was leaning against the wall across from me and once my eyes met with his, he smiled a sickening devilish grin and grabbed a knife while strolling towards me.

"I'm glad you're finally up Violet!" he squealed.

"Hey, Nny... Um . . . How are doing?" I tried asking politely. Murder attempt number three about to happen, and inside I was freaking out. I would, of course, never let him see that I was freaking out, but I was still so incredibly scared.

"Well my face still hurts from where you punched me! That wasn't nice to do Violet!"

"I'm sorry, Johnny. It's just that when you pulled out that knife and tried to stab me, I kind of got a little scared. I- I didn't mean to hurt you. We're still friends right?" I asked sounding sweet as I prayed I could talk my way out of this.

"FRIENDS! HAH! You know what I'm about to do right?"

"I suppose I have a hunch... But you don't HAVE to do it right?"

"HAVE to? Nope! But I really want to!" he cackled, beginning to laugh at me. He ran the knife across my left cheek and I felt some blood trickle down the side of my face.

"Are scared right now!"

"Actually I am just dandy. Come on Nny you don't really want to kill me."

"How in the world would some pathetic human know what I want! Look at you pretending to be all brave, thinking you can coolly talk your way out of this! I suppose you're a LITTLE different than those other filthy creature but you still JUST. ONE. OF THEM. Others before you try to act tough, die with dignity or some bull shit like that! Others think they're oh so clever and can reason their way out of this! But they can't because right now I am killing you because it's fun and because none of you little monsters really deserve life!" He screamed while running a deep cut across my shoulder.

I grimaced in pain but that was all I did.

"Hey Nny..." I said trying to act as if we were casually having a normal conversation.

"You seem to really hate humans but you do realize you're a human also, right?"

"I realize I'm genetically one of those filthy creatures too." he told me while looking down.

"But I consider myself to be of my own species, with a mind that is separate from those stupid people plaguing this planet.

"We're not all bad you know." I calmly told him. "Many of-"

"Oh just SHUT UP! That's what they ALL say! Oh were not all bad, I'M a good person, humans are born as good people, blah blah blah! But what separates the bad people from those good ones? The lot of you deserves to be eradicated!"

"Johnny, are you sure that's true? How do you know I'm bad? What If I don't truly deserve to die right now?"

He yanked my hair down exposing my neck and pressed the dulled blade of his knife against it harshly.

"Do YOU have a reason for why a shouldn't slit your worthless throat right now! I certainly don't!"

"What's the point of killing me right now when you've barely touched me? It's more fun to drag out my death isn't it?"

And at that point I wished my hands weren't cuffed just so I could slap myself. There was NO hope of me living now. I should have just told him to go ahead and finish me off then! Nope, I couldn't do that, I just HAD to believe there was sill some little chance I could work my way out of this if I had more time. Maybe I could roughly swing a handcuff into his face and knock him out, then try to some how swing my upper body upwards and untie myself...

As I was planning how to escape, Nny was still ranting about how society sucked and people were stupid, and I was even too busy thinking of my best option for survival to notice that Nny grabbed some sort of collar from near by. He snapped it around my neck then pressed a button on some little controller which shocked my entire body. I shook and convulsed, felt nothing but the electric waves of pain coursing through my body and it suddenly stopped, leaving me gasping for breath.

"Lets play a game Vi!" he shouted, now more cheerful after putting me through that pain.

"Do I get anything if I win?" I questioned, again forcing a smile onto my face.

He stabbed his knife into my leg and I briefly screamed before biting my lip so hard I tasted blood. He clapped his hands as if wiping up some dirt, and left the blade there in my thigh, before grabbing a chair and taking a seat.

"So are you ready for our game." I curtly nodded my head, worrying my voice might betray me by showing how scared I actually was.

"It's a Question game! First off, what in the world do you think would make you special enough to live?"

I didn't say anything at first, and started speaking by saying a few 'um's and 'I...'s but before I could answer he made a buzzer sound and exclaimed "Out of time!", before briefly pressing the button on my shock collar.

When I regained my breath I said, "That's not fair! You forgot to mention that I had a time limit."

"No speaking back to me!" he shouted before shocking me again.

"Now, Vi, would you like a new question or another try at question one!"

"Nothing." I softly said as my answer to his question.

Another shock coursed through me.

"You have to speak up!"

"Nothing!" I told him, staring into his eyes. "Nothing makes me more special than anyone else and more deserving to live. I'm just some dumb human I guess, and like the rest of them, when about to be killed, I fight for my life, and try to grasp onto to any hope for survival that I can. So forgive me for following my instincts which are wired deeply within me and wanting to live."

Nny's mouth formed a small 'O' and he stared at me a little surprised.

"That was a pretty good answer, actually... Well, after you punched me last night why did you stay here?"

"I honestly don't know." I told him as I wondered what the hell he was trying to do right now. He shocked me once again and I thought that maybe he just felt he should have a reason for shocking me 500 times in one day. I think I was beginning to smell frying hair and skin...

"That's not a real answer, try again!

"I was tired, I was a tad bit shocked and I suppose I trusted you not to kill me when I woke up! Is that a good enough answer?" I shouted at this psycho

"What?" he questioned, seeming a little surprised, maybe from how I was yelling at him.

"Is that 'what' a want for me to repeat what I said, a small expression of surprise, or some request for me to clarify something?"

"You trusted me to not kill you in the morning?"

"Yeah it surprises me too."

"Why did you think something like this wouldn't happen?"

"Because . . . When you weren't doing something like this... I liked you. You didn't stare at me like some freak, or someone who was different. You didn't label me as something but, you treated me like, Vi, some normal girl. I guess I was hoping that the person who spoke to me for hours, got along with me, and made me laugh, would be the person you woke up as in the morning. Not someone who loved torturing me, as you kind of appeared to be when we first met."

Nny was absolutely silent after I said that just sitting there looking down. He got up and grabbed a blood stained white cloth before ripping the knife from my leg. He wiped my blood off the knife and tossed it onto the table before walking away.

"I might be back later." he informed me before leaving the horribly dark room which he left me in. And that's when the tears started forming. I held myself a little up to keep them from falling back into my eyes and quickly tried to calm myself down so that I would stop crying. But I was a prisoner. I was being held in some sort of torture chamber by some psycho guy who wants to kill me. I wasn't one to cry, but that certainly deserved quite a few tears. I could barely believe what was happening.

What if he never took me out? I thought. What if he shocked me everyday until I starved to death? I worried. What if his torture kept getting worse? I wondered. The tears kept getting worse the more I thought. So I started singing. Electronic songs, alt pop music, songs that made me happy. The more I sang the less shaky and pitiful my voice sounded.

Eventually I even managed to fall asleep, but it was a horrid sleep, that left me aching by the time Nny burst in and woke me up.

"FUCKING MORONS!" He screeched upon entering the room.

"Nice to see you too, Nny." I replied sarcastically out of instant reflex, regretting it the moment I said it.

"Don't you start with me Vi!" he shouted as he sliced across my stomach, leave a thankfully shallow cut through me and my dress. I felt some blood starting to glide down my body, but being mostly soaked by my dress.

"People are so FUCKING ANNOYING!" he screamed in frustration.

"What happened, Nny?" I asked politely as if he would let me out on good behavior or something.

I was walking through the city, minding my own business when this woman keeps STARING at me. It's SO irritating. I even asked her to stop but she just kept staring, whispering to her husband or someone about how odd I looked!"

"Yeah, I hate when that happens." I told him, starting to feel dizzy again from all the blood that rushed down to my head.

"Huh?"

"I also hate when I'm just walking around minding my own business and people decide to stare at me. Usually it's only for a few seconds, when they first notice us and are surprised by the weird clothes, but it's not like we can't tell. I can't stand when someone stares for a while though, believe it or not but I actually hate attention." I complained softly.

"I believe that. It's nice that I have someone to talk to who understands."

"Well what did you do?"

"I killed them of course!"

Nny then went into a detailed description of how he killed 24 people and kept shocking me to keep from loosing consciousness, but I think it was only making me more ready to just pass out.

"VI! Are you listening to me?"

"mhmm. . . You jus, said that you killed the lady in da purple dress by stranglin her with spiky nun chucks an' pulling em tight 'nough to squeeze 'er head off..."

"Good! Well that was all of it! I guess I'll see you again tomorrow morning!"

"G'night" I mumbled before my stomach growled loudly.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked sounding polite, before leaving.

"Will I get a bathroom break?"

"No clue!" Johnny cheerfully answered.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself!" he exclaimed as he shut off the lights and left me alone dangling in the dark until I passed out.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4 :D

* * *

><p>When I finally woke up the next day I felt even worse. It didn't help that Nny woke me up by giving me an electric shock that lasted until I smelled myself burning.<p>

"Good morning Vi! How are you doing?"

"In all honesty this sucks incredibly much and I wish you would just kill me off already." I told him, wishing for something to happen, something other than all this hanging upside down, electrocution, and talking to my captor.

"Let's continue our question game! Are you afraid of me Vi?" he questioned with a sickening smile.

"Nope!"

"Liar!" he screamed when he shocked me. Now let's try again!"

"I'm not afraid of you, your just a guy, I'm afraid that I'll be stuck here forever." I answered, wondering if there was something his stupid question game was really about.

"But I'm the one who may keep you stuck here forever!"

"Do you want me to be afraid of you?" I questioned.

"I . . . I don't know... Game over!" he shouted before slashing across my left leg with a jagged knife and beginning to running off.

"I think I get it... You keep trying to play this little question game to get mad at me, don't you? You don't really hate, or want to kill me, or want to torture me, it's just what you do and what you're used to. You're shocked that there's someone your age that you know who you actually like and can actually kind of relate to, and keep trying to find a new reason to hate me and be mad at me! However this little question game isn't working and you just find that it's having the opposite effect of what you want it to! So you get mad at your self, for actually not hating one of these despicable monsters of a human, then storm off ending this little question game, leaving me down here alone, alone until your mad again, hoping it'll be easier to hate me!"

After giving that little speech I prayed that the dead silence in the room, didn't mean I actually did make him mad, and that he wasn't about to rip one of my arms off...

"Nny?" I mumbled hesitantly.

He slapped me hard, and stayed silent a little while longer.

"They agreed!" he mumbled to himself as he began pacing back and forth across the room, with his hands wringing themselves behind his back.

"They almost NEVER agreed but they agreed she was bad. I should have killed her before like they told me to! Why didn't I kill her before? I should just listen to them. They must be right. She's just another lying worthless human."

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned weakly hoping that he would just answer me normally, and not hurt me again.

"The dough boys!" he answered as of it was obvious.

"The who?"

"oh right you've never met them."

"Can I meet them?" I asked hoping it would set me free.

"OF COURSE NOT! You really think I'm stupid don't you? I'm not letting you out you despicable lying scum!" He shouted at me.

"What in the world did I lie about!" I blurted out, getting irritated by his constant insults.

"THE WALL." the monster never left! It was just amused by your little charade! A little while after I tied you down here the wall needed to be painted again! The dough boys told me about how the wall monster couldn't leave yet, they wouldn't specify on why though. They let me know completely that you were lying about your whole encounter with the wall! They both keep telling me I should kill you!" He screamed while quickly slicing a different yet long knife he had on my other leg, leaving a long gash, going up my thigh.

"Why haven't you killed me yet then?" I asked quietly, after gritting my teeth.

"Nail bunny keeps telling me not to. He keeps giving me reasons why not to kill you and tells me I should set you free but then the dough boys argue that I should kill you in any gruesome way I can think of and after their confusing arguing I just decide to leave you hanging here!"

I didn't know what I could say to him after that, but my growling stomach made a sound for me.

He stabbed my stomach and I cried out in pain, with this cut being deeper than the others.

"What an annoying sound!" he muttered as he slowly pulled the blade out of me, increasing my pain.

"Your pain sounds much nicer!"

"Kill me!" I gasped out once The knife was out.

"What Vi?"

"Go ahead and kill me already! Both the dough boys want me dead and if nail bunny liked me he would just let you kill me right now! Why should I even care! My life sucked before and it was probably going to suck in the future. And now if being your life prisoner is all I have to look forward to, go ahead and please fucking kill me now! Go ahead! Right here!" I shouted as best as I could, while jutting out my chin to clearly expose my neck.

He looked to his bloody knife and back to my pale neck, then he looked up as if wondering what the dough boys and nail bunny thing would tell him. As if they were real, they were probably just more figments of his crazy imagination.

"Go ahead! I'm right here! Choose another weapon if you want! A gun, a sword, just kill me." I told him. My head was pounding and I thought hanging upside down a second longer would have killed me.

"What do you not want to kill me! What's wrong with you, just cut my neck open already!"

"SHUT UP!" He screeched before he grabbed some sort of wooden bad and smacked my head with it. And I was immediately out cold.

Yet I was STILL alive, and his prisoner.

When I woke up a long time later I was no longer upside down. I felt my legs and arms were clamped to the wall behind me. And there was water around my legs, up to my mid thighs. I looked down but couldn't see a thing, due to the lack of light. But I was at least right side up and my head was no longer dizzy and pounding. But I was just starving. My stomach growled again and I wondered where Nny was and If I could ask for a bit of water and some food.

"Oh look she's up!" Some stranger said.

"who . . . who's there?" I called out into the black room. A lamp suddenly flickered on and I saw two little foam characters, that looked like those character from that popular muffin company, in the room.

Then they started walking towards me.

"You . . .You're the dough boys that Nny talked about… You're real!" I questioned, utterly shocked.

"As real as you and he." One of them told me.

One of them walked over to me and I saw I was on a giant wheel that was in a tub of water. It then pulled a nearby lever and I started spinning around and around, my head dunking into the water with every rotation. The wheel started moving fast and soon I only had a second to gasp for breath before being dunked into the tub again. Soon enough water got into my throat and I began chocking as I was being spun around at a dizzying speed. Suddenly the wheel stopped but the world still looked like it was spinning to me. I finally managed to stop choking but that was only because I vomited the water up. The water was the only thing that came up and soon I was just puking up air.

"What do you want with me?" I gasped out after I was finished being sick.

"To do this!", The other one laughed cruelly.

"Why!"

"I'm really mad because Nny was about to kill himself before you came along! He was so depressed, and self loathing, but then he brought you here and was too busy waiting for you to wake up to kill himself! Then after you woke up and started talking to him he got all *happy*! And he still isn't back to that perfect extremely depressed state which he was in before."

"You want him to kill himself?" I questioned wondering why that little dough boy never tried killing him if he wanted Nny dead.

"I was mad that you made him stop painting the wall that night! We get less power when our master's wall isn't painted with blood to keep him at bay! Spin her again!" The one watching me shouted. And soon enough the event that just happened, happened again. When I finally finished vomiting air from how dizzy I was, they just started up the spinning again. This time however they threw knives at me. Most luckily missed, but a few got dangerously closed and one skimmed my leg, leaving a cut on the side, while another sliced my left arm badly.

Then, instead of spinning me insanely fast, both of them thought it would be a fun idea to push the wheel until I was upside down with my head in the water. I held my breath as long as I could and felt my consciousness beginning to fade. I was suddenly hoisted into fresh air again and I just barely heard the dough boys cackling madly.

"I'm starting to see why Nny loves torturing people so much, we should do this more often!" one of the little creatures said.

I wanted to yell at them and insult them, but I didn't want them to try to think up something worse to do to me. Additionally, I couldn't even speak because I was too busy deeply breathing, trying to steady my breathing while still getting air into me.

"Let's do that one more time." one of them shouted as it began spinning me back into the water.

"I'll find the remote to her shock collar!" the other shouted. My head was soon plunged into the cold water again and I held my breath until I began feeling dizzy. Then my body forced itself to gasp for air, but there was unfortunately no air to gasp for. Water rushed down into my lungs and I shook violently as I was stuck there, with no chance of being freed. I heard a loud yell that was muffled by me being underwater, and near the point of dying. I finally stopped feeling, stopped thrashing about, and drifted into nothingness.

When I opened my eyes later that day I was utterly shocked to still be alive. I immediately knew I was alive and not waking up in heaven because the room I was in was dimly lit and darkly colored. And Nny was sitting in the room with me. I was actually in a bed and I sat up, holding the blanket close to me.

"What happened?" I asked him wondering how long it's been.

"When I was busy getting blood for the wall today, the dough boys decided to go downstairs and kill you without letting me know. But when I walked by the basement door and heard a loud commotion I raced down stairs, just in time to save you. It was really close though, for a second I worried you died.

"You were worried about me dying?" I questioned curiously, hoping this friendly mood he was in would last a while longer.

I could have sworn I saw the very faintest hit of a blush on his face and he looked at the floor when saying, "No, I wasn't really worried about you, It was just a concern that you had died without me being there." he mumbled.

"Well thank you for saving me anyways." I told him with a shy smile, hoping if I acted nicely toward him that he would begin to accept me and mostly just try to NOT kill me.

My stomach growled loudly and Nny pointed to beside me and I saw a bedside night stand had almost a whole pizza and a glass of water on it.

"Do you mind pepperoni?" Nny asked me seconds before I hungrily grabbed a slice and finished it off in seconds.

"No, but even if I did mind I don't think I would care." I said before gulping down half the glass of water. I polished off another slice of pizza and hungrily devoured some more.

"Vi, are you Ok?" Nny questioned as I laid on the bed resting my eyes. With that, I remembered I had a bunch of cuts that needed to be fixed up. I yanked off the covers and saw that I was wearing black boy shorts. I pulled up the leg of one to see that my thigh, and both legs for that matter, were all bandaged up. I pulled up the shirt I was wearing and saw the gash in my stomach was patched up too.

"Did you do all of this when I was asleep?" I asked wondering how I didn't wake up until now.

"Yeah. . . I'm sorry about undressing you and such but I figured it would have been bad if I left all your wounds and cuts unattended, and figured it wouldn't be smart to let you sleep in sopping wet clothes anyways. I'm not a doctor, but I'm good enough for you to not need to see one for your scratches..."

" . . . I understand." I mumbled, my face feeling a little red from the fact that this creep saw me naked. But at least he wasn't creepy in THAT sort of way. He just killed people and lived with dough boys and monster walls. Part of me started wondering if I would just actually be better off with a rapist or something At least they wouldn't electrocute me 15,000 times and send me to the brink of death. I think.

But then again, they also would have let me dyed if someone else was trying to kill me.

I wanted to run far, far away from that house as fast I could… yet I also wanted to stay, and see if I could some how figure out Nny's crazy twisted mind. However that night I didn't have much of a choice of whether I was staying or leaving, considering I was still recuperating. I just had to pray for at least one night of safety in this mad house.

* * *

><p>To be continued :) and remember criticism is very welcome XD and thanks for reading :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5, ready to be read lol

and just wondering, is the whole disclaimer thing necessary on a fanfiction site because i always kinda figured it would be obvious what belongs to you and what didn't lol

anyways, i really hope you like it ^^

* * *

><p>I spent the day reading through Nny's books, but it was late at night and I was about to fall asleep until I heard the door open to the room. I opened my eyes up wide and looked up to the door to see Nny standing there.<p>

"What is it?" I asked hoping he wasn't about to 'pull a psycho' and throw an ax at my face.

"I was checking to see how you are… Aren't you bored up here? You haven't been downstairs all day…"

"I've just been reading Dracula. I've always been meaning to read it but I never got around to it." I informed him.

"Oh that's good, I love reading. I believe most people these days barely know how to read, let alone read anything by choice." He mentioned while sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah it's really a shame. Books are actually entertaining, and even if a person doesn't like one book, there's bound to be one out there for them to enjoy. But no, reading requires having your brain function, and that's much too hard a task for most teens now a days. Well I'm sure that there are plenty of people who like reading, I just feel like I grew up surrounded by idiots."

"Oh, you too? For a while I was hoping it was just me, but maybe we were born into an entire unintelligent, annoying universe."

"I'd like to hope that's not it. Do you mind me staying in your bedroom all day? I'm not taking up your bed or something, am I?" I then asked, changing the subject quickly, so we could finish talking to each other and he would just leave.

"Oh don't worry about it. This is _a_ bedroom, but not mine. I usually just read in here, and not use this room for much more. And anyways, I don't sleep."

"What? You really . . . do not sleep?"

"Nope! I don't need to."

"Don't you get tired?"

"Have you ever seen me tired before?"

"I guess not. You must be able to get a lot done then." I said without thinking about it. It was only after I said that statement that I realized more time to do things, with Johnny really meant more time to kill and torture.

"Yep! Yes I do. But you need sleep don't you? I guess I'll leave you now. Good night!" He told me before running off to do probably not even God knows what. I so desperately wanted to ask him why he wasn't still mad at me, the question was burning on my tongue the entire time he was in the room. I felt it was best to hold the question back however, because maybe as long as I never brought it up, it would never come up, and never need to come up. I tried to put the thoughts far from my mind and go to sleep. Sleep came faster after I found a dagger in the room which I hid under the two pillows which my head rested on.

By the time morning rolled around, I was relieved to wake up exactly how fell asleep. I strolled downstairs in the clothes I wore yesterday and followed my nose to the pancakes that were in the kitchen.

After eating breakfast, talking to Nny, and stitching and repairing my tattered black dress, we were off to go shopping. As happy as I was to be able to buy some clothes to wear, he also planned on buying me some things to make _my room_ feel more comfortable for me . . . meaning that he was planning on having me stay with him for a while. And I didn't think I would be able to make myself survive another few days, let alone . . . however long her planned on having me live with him…

Nny and I kept talking in his car, as he drove me to somewhere that I could buy clothes at, and I couldn't believe that a person could be that calm and friendly, yet insane and murderous at the same time.

"So where do you usually shop, Vi?"

"uh . . . I don't know, I usually like to make my own clothes… anywhere that sells clothing should be fine, I'm sure I'll find something." I told him.

"Let's go to a fabric shop, and also buy you a sewing machine!"

I nodded my head and mumbled an OK as he drove into some nearby city and took me to a fabric shop. I took black lace, something I couldn't live with out, plain black, black and white stripe, pink and black cheetah print, red, and black with rainbow skulls.

I was about to head back when I heard a loud scream and then ran to the check out counter to see the man who was behind the counter was now face down on top of it, with a pool of crimson blood now on the once clean counter, and additional blood splatters around the room. Nny was leaning against the counter using some nearby wool to wipe off his jagged knife.

"Johnny, what did you do!" I exclaimed in horror, with my hand on my face, my eyes staring wide.

"We . . . got into an argument." He murmured, focused on the knife.

"Johnny! It- It is not good to kill people!" I shouted at him.

"When people have an argument with someone, they try to settle, not kill the person they're talking to!" I continued. "why do you even have that knife with you, did you plan on killing someone here?"

He didn't answer me but bent down by me to pick up my dropped rolls of fabric and hand it to me. I however knocked it out of his hands and just backed away. My hands covered my face and I shook my head fiercely as if to shake away what I just saw. I knew he killed people of course. He made that perfectly clear to me. I even saw him kill someone before. However, that one time I saw him kill someone before, was in the dark, and I was dizzy, and could barely see due to the fact I was blacking out. At that moment I was able to clearly see the dead body on the counter. The pierced hand that must have tried to stop his blow, the marks on his back that showed where Nny pierced all the way through him, and the bright red blood, were all clearly visible.

"Violet . . ." Nny said gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Apologize!" I blurted out stupidly, realizing there was no point in doing what I said.

"I'm sorry-"

"Not to me! To him!" I snapped with my arms folded tightly, my eyes glaring at the floor.

"But he's-"

"I don't care he deserves and apology!" I snapped at him again.

"um . . uh . . . OK. I'm uh, sorry sir. I . . . I'm sorry that I killed you…Is that OK Vi?"

"No it's not OK you fucking killed him!" I shouted. I held my breath gripped my arms tightly, hoping he wouldn't get too mad at me.

"So? You didn't know him. He sounded like an idiot. You shouldn't feel sad about him dying…"

"I don't feel sad, I feel mad! And disgusted. What if he had a wife? What if he had kids? How do you think those little kids would feel if Daddy never came home because he was murdered by a stranger!"

"They would feel sad…"

"YES. They would feel sad. Long story short, Killing people just because you got into and argument, is a HUGE no-no!" I yelled. He then lashed out with the knife he was holding, and left a deep cut on each of my arms which I used as shields. Johnny remained motionless for a moment and then became ranting to me about how there was no need for me to feel sad, and it was my fault that my arms were now bleeding. He again picked up my fabric rolls, then paid for them after checking how much it cost.

"Here you go. Are you feeling better?" He stated while he handed it to me. I took the fabric and glanced one last time at the dead body on the counter. I slapped Nny hard across his face.

"Now I'm feeling better." I walked out of the store quickly, freaking out about what I just did. It would be best for me to just run but Nny already had a hold of me before I could get running. He slammed me against the wall, and pinned me there, squeezing my arms tightly above my head with one hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID BRAT?" He screamed angrily at me outside of the building, causing some attention.

"I don't know, I guess I was still mad about YOU KILLING SOMEONE." Now people were stopping buy. He pulled out a dagger and drew an X on my cheek.

"I should have killed you like they wanted me to!"

"WELL WHAT'S STOPPING YOU? I'm just a 17-year-old-girl, if you wanted to kill me you could do so!" I shouted angrily.

"MAYBE I WILL." He screamed out. A strong guy who was near by us, pulled Johnny off of me and told him to calm down. And that very guy was then killed once Johnny used his larger knife to slice a hole into the man, and ripped out his stomach and intestines with a hook that seemed to come out of nowhere. My hand was shaking a little as I brought it to my mouth in horror.

"STAY OUT OF OTHER'S PEOPLES BUSINESS!"

Another few people tried to tell Nny to calm down and that things would be alright, and he didn't need to kill everyone but they all died just as gruesomely. I guess _I_ would have to stop him.

"Johnny STOP IT!" I ordered as I grabbed his arms and tried to stop him from doing something. He tossed me aside but I just got back up and slapped him again. He dropped his knives in order to try to strangle me, but I ducked down and grabbed a hold of them both, pointing them at this psychotic guy I've been forced to spend time with. I backed him up to a wall and pressed the knife against his neck.

"You wouldn't dare kill me Vi."

"Are you positive about that, because I think you're starting to drive me really fucking crazy!" I yelled at him, feeling like I was loosing it.

Johnny just smiled and chuckled a little. "You know, you look kind of cute when you're mad."

The grip on the knife I was holding tightened, and the glare in my eyes intensified.

"Why did you kill all those people for barely touching you, and then just shout at me and scratch me up for slapping you in the face and ordering you around, then giggle when I threaten to kill you."

"None of them would EVER dare do that. After one look through my weapons they would be MUCH too afraid of me to try telling me to do anything. You should see all the quaking people on the streets, worrying about me killing you then them. Well, there not worried about you, but from this position I would have to kill you before killing them. You're different though. Being threatened like this . . . it's rather refreshing to have someone fight back, with out fear. Few people ever goad me on like that, daring me to kill them. They use their last breaths to beg for their life. But there you were, against the wall like I am now, with someone like me holding a knife that's ready to dig into you, and you tell me to kill you, without fear in your eyes. Normally when people do something like that, I see the fear in their eyes, see the shaking of their body, hear the terror in their voice, but with you I didn't. That was just splendid! You're different from other people I kill. On very, very, rare occasions, I may meet someone fearless like you, but you're still different from them. They don't act as boldly as you."

I hastily used the small knife to make a deep mark across his right cheek, while saying, "That's to remember how mad I was today. You're right though, I can't really just hurt someone… even someone who kill speople like you. I'm not going to give you these back, but let's go back to your car and start today over." I calmly took a step back and waited to see his reaction. He ran a hand over his cut and smiled at me.

"Yes, definitely different." He then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his car, guiding me into the passenger seat before getting something from his trunk and hopping into the drivers seat. I saw he had a first aid kit with him.

"Usually I don't need one of these but some victims put up a nasty struggle hold out your arms. I did as he said and realized my arms were still bleeding from earlier. He wiped away some excess blood and sprayed disinfectant before wrapping them up with gauze.

"I put your fabric rolls in the trunk by the way. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine. By the way, if you plan on taking me some where else, you are not leaving my side the rest of the day. Ok?" He nodded his head and we continued getting stuff for me. I finally got some make up, a few pairs of gloves, the paint I wanted for my room, a nice lamp, a sewing machine and two posters. I began to wonder where Nny got his money, since I never saw him working, but then I realized he must take money from his victims.

We got home later that night and entered the dingy shack he, and now I suppose, _we, _called home carrying in my bags of things. I took a table from what seemed like the 'living room' and brought it into my new room so I could set my sewing machine up on it. I opened up the cans of paint and was about to start painting my walls until I heard faint screaming. I walked out of my room and walked towards the door that lead to the houses lower levels. I was prisoner down there for a while . . . but I never once thought about the OTHER people who could be prisoners in this insane asylum.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

What horrors shall Vi find in Johnny's many basements?


	6. Chapter 6

in news you probably don't care about, i was at a like everything convention this weekend and saw somone cosplaying Nny and got a picture of them :3 it made me really happy and I'm pretty sure made my friends had no clue who he was lol.

And should i be putting a warning if there is gore and stuff in my chapters and such? i kinda figure someone looking for jthm fanfiction wouldn't mind violence though lol

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p>I stood by the door that lead to the basements of Nny's house and stared at it feeling a bit frightened of what I would find behind. With a great hesitancy, because I really DIDN'T want to go down his basement and see what tortured people he kept there, I pushed open the door and started walking down the creaking stair case. I heard a faint humming of some thing when I reached the first room. The room was dimly lit and I looked for the switch that turned on the rest of the lights and pulled on the big lever that said light switch. Bright harsh lights, lit up the room and I could see the men inside it. What I heard was a man who was hooked up to a bunch of wires mumbling incoherently to himself. There was also another person in the room, nailed to the wall with their mouth stapled shut. Unfortunately this man stared at me with bright, wide, pained eyes, showing me he was fully aware of what was going on, and aware of the pain he was enduring.<p>

"Oh God, what's wrong with him?" I murmured to myself about johnny, as I walked up to the guy nailed to the wall.

"I'm going to help you OK? Make one sound for you understand and want me to help." I whispered to him wondering what I should do.

He made a loud sound and I held up a finger to let him know to be quieter.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to. I'm going to get some bandages and stuff OK? I'll be back in flash to help you. Is that Ok?"

He made one sound which I took as a yes, then I sprinted off heading to Nny's car where I took his barely touched first aid kit, and slipped downstairs to help that poor man.

"This will probably hurt, I'm so sorry. I'm taking out the nails first than the staple in your mouth. One sound for ok."

He made a single sound and I gripped his leg tightly, as if to take some of the pain off the nail I was about to rip out of his blood drenched leg. I looked away as I yanked out the nail and heard a muffled shriek. I applied some antiseptics over the area where the nail once was and then quickly wrapped up the area in gauze. I did the same thing for the remaining 7 nails that pinned him to the wall and then tried to undo the staples that closed his mouth shut.

"AHH IT HURTS SO-" I quickly covered his mouth and urgently whispered at him to be quite so Johnny won't come up. I then unhooked the chains that nailed him to the wall and he was free. I wrapped his arm over my shoulder so he could use me as a support to stand up.

"Now how should we help this poor guy out? I don't know if it will have some bad effect to just yank out all those wires. And what do those wire things do anyways?" I asked the guy who I just freed.

"The wires electrocute him. Come on let's just get out of here."

"I know, we'll get out soon, let's just help him out first." I told the guy as I brought him to a wall to lean against, so I could work on helping this other guy. I found where the wires hooked up to and unplugged them from the walls, so they couldn't shock him any more.

"Why bother he isn't asking for help! We better scram before that psycho comes back. Let's go, we can just leave him here!"

"I know you frightened, and shaken up and scared, but that doesn't mean we have to act heartless and turn on people in need." I told that stranger as I unhooked the still mumbling man, I unchained him also and he fell to the floor muttering nonsense. I helped pulled him over to the guy against the wall and then helped him up too.

"Come on let's go!" I hissed while helping these two guys upstairs.

"Great, now we have that guy to slow us down. If we're caught the three of us will be dead, thanks a lot kid." He complained.

"I'm starting to see why you were nailed up like that! Well, excuse me for wanting to help people, you should be thankful I'm getting you out of here."

I was able to make a call to 911 and tell them about what was going on in this hell hole and with the man who I soon learned to be mike, whining, complaining, and insulting Johnny the entire time, we soon made it to Nny's car with his wallet in my hand. With Mike giving me directions on where to go I was able to get the two men to a nearby hospital so they can be professionally cared for, everything paid for by Nny. On the way home I also made a stop to buy everything I thought I could possibly need to help heal Nny's other victims. And once I pulled into the driveway, Nny was their sitting by the front door, waiting for me.

I however, just didn't care and went ahead and started carry the bags I brought bag into his house, telling him to not bother, when he tried speaking to me. I unfortunately was stopped at the door and pinned on the floor by Nny who had a drill pressed to my head. Maybe the situation was getting kind of old, or maybe I was just totally losing my sanity, but I wasn't as scared as I should have been.

Instead of asking him not to kill me, or trying to calm him down, I said, "Do you mind getting off me, I have your mess to clean up."

"Why the hell did you go down there and let them out?" he shrieked, enraged.

"Well let's see. . . I heard unusual noises coming from a basement I was recently a prisoner in and found two men in horrible pain and as a nice, or not even nice, but simply as a not chaotic, mean, murderous human being, couldn't bare the thought of leaving them there!"

"Those jerks earned their spot in there! Vi you can't go into my basement, letting people out like that!"

"No Nny, they probably deserved a lesson of some sort, and in all honest that mike guy did act like a total asshole, but they most definitely did NOT deserve any of that."

"How would you know? Do you personally know them or something?"

"Johnny," I started saying, with a more calm and gentle voice. "No one deserves that."

"What are you going to say next? There's good in us all, people can change, we're all only human, and blah blah blah!"

"I was actually going to say by holding a drill to my head, threatening my life, you're kind of being a jerk yourself."

He merely glared at me intensely in response, having me wonder why in the world he liked me enough to let me live yet ends up arguing with me every hour or so.

"So do you mind letting me up?"

"That depends on what you plan on doing. You're definitely not going into my basement right?"

"Who said that?" I asked as I waited for Nny to get out of my way. He helped me up and I was then able to go back into the house, collect some of the bags I already brought inside and head down into the basement.

"What?" Nny screamed as he ran after me.

"You liar! You said that-"

I then interrupted him to clarify that I never actually said I wasn't going back to the basement. I merely aske da question that sort of implied I wouldn't go back to the basement. I ran fast with the bags and went past the first now empty room and into the next, quickly locking the door behind me.

"HELP ME!" A coarse voice shouted once I entered the room.

"You have to help!"

"Don't worry, sir. That's just what I'm here to do." I turned around to see what was in this room and was horrified at what I saw. The room was full of people. Most were alive but some were already dead. There was a pair of legs on the floor near by me, laying in a pool of blood and the upper half of the body was chained to the ceiling. One woman hanging upside down had blood dripping from her eye sockets, with her actual eye balls no where to be found. One person was covered in his own throw up and was still puking up some sludge which was being pumped into his stomach. Another man was hanging from the ceiling from hooks which were in his back and had hooks holding his mouth wide open. The only place I could look with out feeling sick was at my own feet.

I wasn't one to get queasy easily, if these images were something seen in a horror movie I could probably watch the scene with out a blink of my eyes. Of course it's much worse to see up close, but it's also the fact that I was around so many people in pain. I never was able to stand seeing someone in pain. I remember my house was always full of animals because whenever I saw a little creature that was hurt I would have to take it home and care for it. Every time I was fighting or really defending myself against Nny even, I had to bite my tongue until it was sore in order to keep myself from apologizing.

Unfortunately, I wasn't sure if I could really help all the people there, but I suppose i should have tried. It's not like the police or something were doing anything yet.

Then the sound of loud thumping caught my attention, and I turned around just in time to see a sledge hammer crash through the door I just locked.

"OH GOD HE'S COMING HERE!" Someone shouted out as Nny continued breaking down the door. I backed away and quickly looked around for a weapon to use. I bent down and quickly grabbed a chunk of the door that Johnny had just demolished and held it tightly while backing away from him, as he swung the sledge hammer at me.

"Johnny! Stop it! You don't really want to do this!" I shouted as I kept dodging him, as well as other things in the room.

"I think I do!" He screamed as he swung the hammer hard with both hands, narrowly missing me and instead slamming the hammer into the wall. As he was trying to pull it out I punched him in the head as hard as I did a few nights ago, instinctually saying sorry as I did it. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the ground with a thud. Since he was abnormally light, it was pretty easy to drag him to the empty room and chain him to the wall so he wouldn't kill me or interfere with my helping people when he woke up.

I put on two pairs of rubber gloves and then set off to help free people, starting with the most conscious victims first. The next person I helped out of his torture device was named Terrance and as I helped him up to Nny's car he tried to spit on Nny as we passed by.

"Hah! Getting beaten up by a girl, serves that fag right!" he called out, still having enough energy to insult people after his time of torture.

"Hey that's a mean word!" I exclaimed with out thinking about it as I helped him up the stair case.

"What are you friends with that whack job or something?"

"No, but it's still a mean word and I don't think you should use it." I mumbled.

"What do you like chicks or something? I'll call him a fag if I want to." Terrance told me surely. I decided it was useless to talk to him and just got him into the car, saying I was going to get more people.

"Are you kidding! I need medical attention! what you did isn't going to help for long!" I completely ignored him, closing the car door in his face. Praying that not everyone would be as obnoxious as him and Mike, I went downstairs again. This time I went to a girl who's mouth was taped shut and was writhing around in her strait jacket, with legs covered in scratches and wounds, some still bleeding. I found a stool so I could untie her golden blonde hair which was used to hang her from a hook on the ceiling. I used hot water to ease the tape off her mouth and she started screeching the second I got it off.

"THERE ARE SPIDERS IN THIS THING! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I quickly unhooked the strait jacket and like she said, dozens and dozens of spiders came falling to the floor. I helped pat them all off her and she tried stepping on them, but was wobbling around a lot. I saw she was wearing a cheer leading uniform and was completely covered in spider bites.

"EEEEWWWWW! OHMYGOD THEYWERE PROBABLYPOISONOUS AND I'M GONNADIE AND IDON'T EVENHAVEANYMAKEUPON ANDMYHAIR IS TANGLED SOI'M GONNADIE_UGLY_" she shrieked frantically, leaning on me so she wouldn't tumble into the spiders.

"Calm down, hun, none of them were poisonous." I told her as I lead her upstairs.

"OWWWMYLEGSHURT!" she whined loudly as we were walking.

"I imagine they would hurt. Just hold out a little longer, alright."

"o-ok." She sniffed tears, now streaming down her face.

"OHHH ICAN'TGOANYWHERE LOOKINGALL UGLYANDNOW WITHBIG

REDPUFFYEYES!" I quickly set her down on the couch got my brush and some cover up and eyeliner to giver her and while I was free, made a call to 911 again to see where they were coming. However, they had no recollection of my call and no clue of what I was talking about. I filled them in AGAIN and continued helping Amber, the cheerleader, into the car.

"You can add make up and such in the car, but I don't think anyone would care. You're naturally pretty anyways so don't worry." I assured her.

"OH THANK YOU! I swear I'm never gonna make fun of ugly creepy goth girls again, you're actually nice!"

I ignored how she called me an ugly creepy goth and then brought two more people to the car and took them to the hospital too. The workers there were surprised to see me there again with another group of injured people, but I didn't feel like explaining what i was doing. i figured everyone I brought there was bound to reveal what happened at some point.

After the FIFTH trip to the hospital I could barely take it. I felt like throwing up and crying at the same time. It was just horrendous, and disgusting and I was positive hearing one more tortured scream and seeing one more massacred body would send me over the edge, so that one day I would wind up at an insane asylum where I would have recurring nightmares and visions of this very day. I kneeled on the ground, rubbing my eyes fiercely trying to make the visions of blood, limbs, hooks, nails and wires all go away. But now that the doors to the basements were opened, I could hear the screams and cries for help, from people who were aware that I was out there getting people out.

I just had to help, it would have been impossible for me to leave. I didn't know the number for the local police, so I called 911 every time I entered and left this dungeon of a house, and every time they didn't remember my call and I had to explain the situation AGAIN. Either they all had short term memory loss, they just didn't care that dozens of people were trapped in a killer's house, or 911 got a new number and I was really calling some stranger who was pranking me. I also explained to the hospital my third time around and called them back to see if they told the police like I requested and they were just as lost. I even specifically requested the person I spoke to and she didn't know what I was talking about, yet said she would get right to calling the police, after my explanation.

It was unbelievable. I wondered if I was having some horrible nightmare, but everything just seemed far too real for that. I wondered if there was some huge conspiracy against me and everyone in the world was just trying to drive me mad. Or maybe my entire world was fake and I'm really just the star of some sad horror, drama, movie or show. I shook my head clear, ran over to the kitchen, and grabbed a smooth knife. I took it to my left arm and began carving the word REAL, trying my best to make my shaking right hand steady. I breathed in and out at an even pace and focused my ears on the sound of my breathing and focused my eyes on the blood dripping down my arm and the bright red REAL written across it. I wiped up some excess blood with a napkin dabbed in warm water and tied my hair back with two rubber bands I found in a kitchen drawer.

I steadily marched towards the basement and tried to comfort myself with the thought that the room I was in now was better than before. Most the people were just all tied up along the wall, and not bleeding their guts out. But in this room everyone one was screaming at the same time, all asking me to help them first. I steadily walked down the basement steps and was startled by Nny's voice, asking me to unchain him.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

I had fun writing this chapter :) i'm not exactly sure if that's a fully good thing or not though XD

I totally wish i could be as brave as Violet, I know I would be totally useless in that situation. but that's why Violet's so brave, it's always fun to make up characters who you wish you could be lol


	7. Chapter 7

So we last saw Vi freeing Nny's victims with Johnny chained up in one of his own basements. But now he's finally awak and vi still has quite a few basments to go. poor girl.

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>"N-Nny?" I asked in surprise. I studied the chains on the wall and then began to dash out of the room when I heard him ask, "Why is your arm bleeding?"<p>

"Uh…. It's nothing."

"Well I can see the blood right there, some of it is dripping onto the floor. Obviously it is something if I can see it."

"Oh I might just be going a little crazy no big deal!" I exclaimed with some of that insanity leaking into my voice.

"Why would that be?"

In response to his question, I merely glared at him and ran off into the room of victims I needed to be in and got two of them out. When I walked by him again this time with two other people Johnny started yelling at me.

"OH GOD THAT WAS THE FREAK WHO TRAPPED US DOWN THERE!" One man shouted.

"I know, just ignore him." i told the scared man.

"There's a reason those morons are down there! They weren't suppose to be let out!"

"well that's too bad, because I'm letting them out! No one should be treated that way. I don't care what the hell they did to you, they did NOT deserve to be locked down there like that!" I managed to get them to Nny's car, and called the police and hospital again, with both having no clue what I was talking about. AGAIN. I went downstairs and instead of walking right past Johnny like I wanted to I stopped to listen to him.

"Why? Just answer me why are you doing this?" He asked me, sounding almost a little more curious and less mad than I would have expected him to be.

"I already answered that." I told him before storming off.

"None of the people there would do what you're doing." He called out. "Most people wouldn't do this. Even people considered nice. When it comes down to it, people will just care about themselves most of all. They might help one or two people, but soon enough they would just book it out of here, call the police to tell them what's going on and never come back."

"BUT THE POLICE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" I shouted finally letting out my frustration of that fact.

"I know that. They never do. They can't catch me. But I'm saying most people would just trust the police to do their job and try to forget. You seem to be making sure these people get out no matter what."

"Well excuse me for not being a heartless monster!" I yelled before going to help more people. Every time I passed by Nny he kept talking to me. Soon I managed to just ignore him and stop conversing with him. Sometimes I passed by and he was furious and ready to murder me, but other times he just seemed like he wanted to talk. Either way I was done listening.

I was doing pretty good until I came to this one very, very nasty room. There seemed to be guts or intestines or something all over the floor, blood splatters covered this place, there was a man being eaten alive by bugs and 3 other men in the room who had it as bad. I gasped loudly and looked away before shaking my head rapidly to clear it of thoughts. I tried to put on a brave face, and actually put on another pair of gloves. I was determined to finish what I started. It was 100% obvious that nobody else was going to help me and if I didn't help these people, it was 100% obvious that no one else would help them. I sucked it up and managed to get the four men who were in that horrible room into Nny's car and then drive them to the hospital like everyone else. The situation was really getting me to again. The images of that room were making me ill. When going downstairs to see if anything was left, I tripped and tumbled down a few steps, landing on my hands and knees on the floor. My mind was a bit shaken up and the room seemed to be spinning.

I threw up right there on the floor, with all the painful awful things I saw that day mixing around in my dizzied head.

"Violet what's wrong!" Johnny asked with what oddly sounded like concern in his voice.

"YOU! . . . you're wrong." I told him, starting angrily yet ending with a murmur.

"It's ok you're done now." He told me calmly.

"What?" I asked softly, in a little disbelief, since this thing seemed like it was going to go on forever.

"I am fully aware of every person I have in my basement. That was everyone. You're done now. It's ok."

I could still taste some of the vomit that just passed through my mouth, but with the hope of finally being over, instead of washing out my mouth I ran through the silent rooms of torture and saw everybody still there was completely dead. I really was done.

After having that assured, I was able to go rinse out my mouth. I don't know how many hours it took, but it went all the way through the night and into the day. In all that time I haven't slept. So once I got the foul taste out of my mouth. I headed into my room for some much needed sleep.

It was about 9 in the morning of the next day when I woke up. It was quiet in the house for a change. I took a warm much needed shower, and put on some fresh clothes. I then remembered that Nny was still locked up in his first basement and ran downstairs to free him. When I unhooked his chains, after telling him about how horrible the things he did were, and how no one deserves such torture and etc. Instead of hopping up to kill me, or running upstairs he stayed where he was, sitting on the floor, and looking glum, with his head hanging low.

"You're right." He mumbled sadly.

"So you understood me?"

"I've done such horrible things. And for what? So I can do it all again in the future? There's no reason for my pitiable life!" He cried out.

"Oh don't say that, everyone has a reason for living." I comforted automatically. I know that the people Johnny capture didn't deserve to die, no matter what they did . . . however, wouldn't somebody who's killed dozens of, maybe even hundreds of people, not deserve life? If he killed himself, then he wouldn't be able to kill anyone else. Everyone in the world would probably be better off without him. It wasn't as if he was doing anything productive. I know I told him that everyone has a reason for living, but a person has to give themselves that reason. I always planned on having something to be proud of, something that would make my life worth living. Everyone should have goal they need to reach and a way to benefit the world or just one person even. All Johnny did was kill though.

"I hate myself and I hate this life of mine. I'd be better off dead, it's not like anyone would miss me. What am I doing here? You've seen quite a few of the horrors I've committed! Just think about all the ones you haven't seen! You want me to kill myself don't you!"

"Of course not!" I instantly replied back.

"W-why would I want that? You can't be all bad I'm sure…"

"How would you know that! What! Can you see some inner worth in me that only you can see!"

"Well . . . everyone has potential. As long as you want to, you can change yourself." I assured him, not knowing why I was doing so, rather than just handing him a knife and saying "go ahead, suit yourself".

"Oh great! More of this 'people can change' garbage. Did it ever occur to you, maybe we can't! Do you think those ass holes I had in my basements will change? They went through torture for being jerks, they begged for mercy, and promised to be different, but let me tell you, now that they're out, they are going to go right back to being insufferable jerks!"

"You don't know that for sure. Even if not all of them change, maybe some of them will change. There were a few people I helped who seemed friendly and grateful."

"Part of me wishes I could be like you. When it comes down to it, you're as sweet and nice as a child. That's probably why I like you. Even though you're almost an adult, you haven't yet been truly corrupted. I wish I could go back to that innocence at times. But obviously I can't. I should just go off and die right now!"

I patiently listened to his words, refraining from yelling at him until he was finished speaking, and then I started explaining how he was completely wrong.

"No, Johnny, I'm not like a child! Young children are innocent, and they don't really know what evil or wrong is, and they are usually taught by there parents to be sweet and nice, so many of them act sweet and nice. Children may yell, and shout and throw tantrums, but they don't have harmful intentions they are being children. Not really aware of all the awful things in the world. However, I am fully aware. I'm not a child, I've seen horrible things, as you very well know, and just make a decision to be a nice person. I actually CHOOSE to be good, and help people, and because of that I have hope for other people being able to do the same! You could too if you wanted to."

At this point Johnny got up and started walking upstairs.

"Hey, where are you going! Did you dislike what I was saying or something?" He kept walking upstairs, mumbling to himself about how he hated himself and should just die, and there was nothing in the world for him anyways. I followed him upstairs and he just quickened his pace to get away from me. Soon we were running into Johnny's room, a place in his house in which I've never been in before.

It was really plain. It had a simple, old, wood floor like the other rooms of the house. There was a neatly made bed with green sheets in the corner, a single window with tattered curtains pulled to the side, a dresser and a desk with a shattered mirror. There were two familiar figures on the desk that caused me to gasp and push myself against the wall away from them.

"Scared of the Mr. Eff, and D-Boy? Don't worry they can't move again." He told me while opening up a dresser drawer and pulling out a gun.

"Oh gosh." I mumbled while staring at the gun with wide eyes. Now I had to choice to make. I could either comfort Nny, and tell him that his life is worth something and that he had no reason to kill himself, or I could let him blast his brains out. Before I had time to say his name even, he pulled the trigger and we heard a click.

"Oh wow it was empty!" I exclaimed, with a huge release of the anxiety I was feeling. Johnny fiddled with the gun, looking at how there wasn't a bullet inside.

"Hmm, what do you know…"

"Johnny this is no reason to give up! Keep going! You know there's nothing to live for. Even this stupid girl was going to let you just die before her eyes!" Shouted the doughboy with 'FUCK' written across his chest.

"Guns never run out of bullets you know." He added. Nny opened up another drawer and out of this one he pulled out a knife.

"Nny, don't!" the other dough boy said as Johnny pulled out the knife.

Before I had time to react in any way, he rammed it through his chest, and fell to the floor in pain.

* * *

><p>to be continued?<p>

And I'm just wondering, when you write a story do you usually have a plan and a firm beginning, middle and end, with ideas for what's going to happen and when and how, or do you just get some sort of idea for something you want to write and start typing, making up the story as you go along, hoping it works out?


	8. Chapter 8

So we last Johnny and Vi in johnny's bedroom with nny tryign to kill himself by stabbing himself in the chest. ouch.

well here's chapter 8.

* * *

><p>"Johnny!" I shouted instantly as I ran over to him. His kept shouting and stared amazed at the knife in the middle of his chest.<p>

"wh- wh- WHY AREN'T I DEAD YET!" I quickly helped him up and started bringing him down to his car to take him to the ER. I probably could have just left him there and let him die on the floor, bleeding to death . . . but I couldn't. I couldn't just let someone die.

" You missed your heart moron!" I told him as we got him seated on the car and I slammed my foot down, speeding to the hospital.

He looked down with wide eyes at the knife in his chest. "Oh . . . I guess I did." He whispered, pained.

"Only you would kill yourself by stabbing your chest and miss everything important." I sighed.

"Did you want me to die Violet?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" I asked before thinking about it. I bit my tongue as if to keep myself from saying something else stupid.

"I wasn't sure. I was considering letting you die, but as you can see now, I'm not going to let you."

"You're really taking me to a hospital? I've tried to kill you before you know…"

He had a good point. I had NO REASON to save him. I SHOULD have let him just die.

"I guess I'm just too nice a person to let someone die. Even if you wanted to end your life, you'll thank me for this later." We made it to the second hospital someone lead me to, after the first one was filled up and this staff had already become familiar with me.

"Violet back again? You know it's really-"

"My friend needs help!" I shouted at the lady at the desk while showing Nny who stood there, with the knife still in his chest. I was worried if I pulled it out he would die of blood loss or something.

"Friend?" Nny asked with a hint of a smile.

"Friends, acquaintance, whatever." I told him.

I was told to sit and wait while Nny was taken off to be dealt with. I ended up falling asleep in the waiting room and was woken by a nurse with a sweet face.

"You're Violet, right miss? Johnny's cousin?"

"Hmm?" I asked, confused a little at first. "Oh! Right yeah. Is he OK?"

"He's doing well. But we need to put him on a diet, he is severely underweight! And we also think he may have insomnia, he refuses to sleep! If you want I could show you over to his room." I nodded my head and got up and followed the middle aged nurse through the hospital to his room. Before entering the room she warned me that Johnny might be a tad bit loopy because the effects of the medication he had to take to finally go to sleep or something along those lines. Nny was laying on a bed with his chest covered up in bandages. He wasn't asleep of course, and his eyes moved to me once I entered the room. He asked the nurse who was there to leave his small room and she promptly left, yet stayed in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" I asked weakly, unsure of what I should do.

"My chest hurt's quite a bit but I'm not dead yet." He told me with a slightly goofy grin. Well the fact that his grin wasn't sinister in any way let me know something wasn't right.

I nodded my head and looked about the room, standing there in the middle awkwardly.

"Hey Violet can you come here please?" I nodded my head again and walked over to the bed and stood beside Nny, wondering what he wanted. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed, stood up and then hugged me, to my great surprise. It was a brief hug and he sat down on the bed quickly after.

"Thank you, Vi."

"uhhh . . . It was nothing."

"When I was under medication and fast asleep, I had an epiphany. I kept thinking of you, and how you're so selfless and it's just instinct for you to want to help people. I want to be more like you! I realize this is impossible of course, but I want to try. Like you said everyone has potential. I want to reach that potential. And you can help me do that! I want to do something OTHER than murder." He told me cheerfully.

"But . . . . Johnny you kill people all the time. Many times for barely any reason." I whispered.

"I didn't say I was going to stop! I just want you to help me stop killing EVERYONE. And maybe I could try to focus on making myself better."

"Uhh . . . that's very good. I'll help you." I told him, meaning it. I always planned on making a difference. I wanted to have something to be proud of. Maybe THIS was it. Maybe I was supposed to meet Nny that way I could fix him. I could just imagine how many people I would be able to save if I somehow figured out how to stop him from murdering a dozen people every time he got annoyed. It would be one hell of a challenge. However . . . maybe I could do it. If anyone could I suppose I had the best shot. I've been living with him for a little while and wasn't dead yet.

Or maybe I was just supposed to run like hell and forget I ever met him. That seemed like a smarter option. However, maybe I just wasn't smart.

"Let's get out of this hospital and drive back home." He suggested.

"Don't you need to rest?"

"As long as I don't stab myself in the chest again any time soon, I think I'll be fine."

"but I don't think we can just walk out of here . . . ."

"sure we can!" and with that Nny hopped out of bed grabbed my hand and started running down the hallway. I heard nurses calling after us but I just focused on running and not bumping into anything. Nny ran with me downstairs and out of the front door, still in just his pants, and ordered me to go to the car. We ran over to it and I started driving back home.

"You were wrong. We couldn't just walk out of their, we had to RUN out of their."

Nny shrugged his shoulders. "ehh, running, walking, they're similar."

We got back to his home and after he put on a shirt of his, I told him to lay in his bed and rest, but then D-Boy kept calling Johnny a worthless pile of filth who couldn't even kill himself, and Mr. Eff kept saying that Johnny couldn't die because he had people he needed to kill. Apparently this dead bunny who was nailed to the wall kept talking to Johnny also but I couldn't hear it. The bunny said it liked me and was thankful for me though, so at least it wasn't poisoning Nny's brains like the Styrofoam figures on his desk.

"Actually, it's probably better if you rest on your couch." I told him, getting him out of that room fast.

"but my couch isn't long enough to sleep on comfortably. Can't I just rest in your room?"

"You could, but I'm going to be busy painting."

"That's fine, it's not as if I'll be sleeping." I agreed and then we both went to my room which had my furniture pushed near the center so I would have room to paint. I poured the black paint into a tray and rolled one long paint roller into the tray, until it had the right amount of paint then began painting the ceiling. All of it black.

"If you're painting the ceiling black what are you painting the walls?" Nny asked when I was done coating the ceiling in black.

"I'm painting them whatever I feel like." So I used the project of specially painting my room to occupy myself. After Nny started feeling better he would still come in my room and relax on my bed while I painted, or drew designs. He would talk to me and I actually enjoyed talking to him. Unfortunately with him feeling better, that left him free to kill people.

* * *

><p>It was two days later and I was sewing a new dress in my very unfinished room when Johnny brought someone home to torture. I was worried about letting Johnny out alone but I figured maybe I could give him a chance. When he came home I wasn't suspicious until I heard a loud thud. I raced to the front door and saw Nny in his living room, splattered in blood, and dragging an unconscious man across the floor.<p>

"Johnny what are you doing?" I shouted at him.

He dropped the body again and waved at me while grinning.

"Violet, why don't you just go back to your bedroom."

"Why don't you, bring this poor man to where you found him. And he isn't bleeding! So how many people did you kill?"

"Not many-"

"Johnny!" I shouted angrily.

"only three, they're friends with him and they kept pushing me around and insulting me and-"

"Johnny, calm down." I told him as I walked closer.

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Yes you do. Don't you remember how you wanted to become a better person. Remember how you wanted to kill less?"

"I changed my mind! Plus I need his blood for the wall. So get out of my way Violet."

I didn't budge and inch.

"Violet can you please, step aside?"

"maybe, I don't want to."

Johnny then slapped my face and threw me aside. I fell to the ground but I managed to kick his legs out from under him and he fell down also. He landed on top of me, so I could get up until he did. The second he got up, he grabbed a chunk full of my hair and began pulling me toward the wall he needed to paint. I expected it to be silent like last time . . . but it wasn't. I heard thumping and some weird animal like sound. Kind of reminiscent of a moose.

"What in the world is behind that wall?" I questioned still completely shocked.

"I don't know. Nor do I intend to find out. So Violet, go to bed or take a walk or something, and forget about what I'm doing here right now."

"I . . . but he . . ." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just let Johnny kill another person. But who knew what was being trapped by that wall. Maybe it really was some horrendous monster that could kill hundreds of people. Is it justified to sacrifice one man in order to keep that mystery beast at bay?

"Vi, I'm killing him whether you want me to or not. So, please just make this easy and GET OUT!"

"I . . ." and before I could say any more unfinished phrases Johnny grabbed my hair again and started dragging me down the main hallway of his house. He was incredibly strong for his size. He then tossed me out the front door and locked it on me.

"I'll let you back in once I'm done!" He called out from behind the closed door. I decided to go on a walk to cool my mind, and to also make sure I couldn't hear anything happening in his house. I couldn't believe he was off killing someone and all I was able to do was walk around and stay out of it. I ended up walking back to his house and when I turned the handle on the door I saw it was unlocked. Nny wanted to say something to me but I ignored him as I walked to the blood drenched wall of his home. It was completely silent, with the blood keeping the monster back somehow.

"violet are you alright?"

"I'm fine. " I mumbled with a curt nod of my head. I went back to my room to continue painting my left wall to look like a pair of silver gates opening onto a flowing garden. Focusing hard on my painting helped me forget that I was living with a murderer.

tp be continued.

* * *

><p>I don't like this chapter much it just feels kinda boring to me, but hopefully you didn't mind it much lol<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**So violet is now getting used to a normal life of living with a homicidal maniac. When we last saw them nny just finished painting his monster wall up with blood and violets all 'fml, i guess ill just have to get used to this, and ill just try to ignore him and paint my room all prettyful.' and that was probably the worst summary you've ever read, but hopefully im much better at writing stories then summaries XD**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

I smiled contentedly as I looked at the painting adorning one of my walls. It turned out exactly as I hoped it would, shining silver gates opening into a lush overflowing garden. I wasn't much of an artist, but this wall came out better than my usual paintings. It took me such a long time to do of course but it was worth it. The ceiling was also coming along nicely, in a different way. It was very full of little stars and planets and rocket ships, that way it would remind me of a sky at night, even though it looked far from the real thing. I turned to my next wall thinking a sunny beach scene might look nice. I rarely go to the beach and am not much of a beach person I believed, but it would still look pretty. Well if I could paint it right that was. I was too busy envisioning what was going to be put up on that wall to notice that Nny came into my room.

"Wow you're really good at painting. It's very nice." I turned around suddenly and saw him staring at the wall, standing in the middle of my room.

"Thanks, but it's not that great."

"It still looks amazing . . . do you think you can teach me to paint?" I was taken back by his request, but pleased by it also. No one I've ever met before has ever really been interested in painting or any sort of artistic skill, and usually ignored anything I made, whether it be a drawing, painting, or new outfit of some sort.

"I'd love to. Do you paint or draw?"

"Not really. I like to make a comic, it's called happy noodle boy, but I'm not really sure if it qualifies as the sort of drawing you mean… And . . . well never mind." He said suddenly, interesting me in what he was about to add.

"Go ahead, what were you going to say?"

"I used to paint a lot. . . I was rather good at it but sort of lost my skill. I never think much of it, but seeing you painting . . . it reminded me of that. I liked seeing you paint, and was wondering if I could ever paint like that again."

"Oh. Well I'm no expert, but I could try to help. I also wouldn't mind checking out those comics you draw, I'm interested in seeing what it's about." I told him with a smile.

"Oh really? I can go get some to show go you if you want..."

"Go ahead and get them." it was becoming rare for me to have an actual, pleasant conversation with Johnny. If I was going to start living with him I suppose I might as well get along with him. Or at least get along with him in those sacred moments when he wasn't in that murderous mode of his.

Nny returned soon with a stack of paper in his hand.

"This is happy noodle boy!"

I took the papers from his outreached hand and began reading. Being very random and a little violent, I adored the little comics he showed me.

"Well if this is the extent of your drawing skills; we may have a bit of work cut out for us if you want to become a great painter at some point. But these comics are hilarious and this simple drawing style is perfect for it."

"You actually like it?"

I looked up from the comics and smiled at him. "Yeah they're really funny! Not everyone's style, but I certainly like it!"

I saw a smile appear on Nny's face and he seemed rather pleased with himself. "Thanks. But unfortunately I can't draw much better than this."

"Well we should certainly get to fixing that! I went into my desk and pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a few pieces of drawing paper, some pencils, an eraser, and a sharpener. I told Nny to follow me and went into the kitchen, placing my supplies on this table. I looked around and noticed there was an old blue vase that was a little cracked. I moved it onto another spot on the counter and guided Nny to sit down at the table so he was facing the vase.

"Every time I paint something I draw the outline in pencil first. I think it's much easier to avoid mistakes that way. So I think you should practice some drawing before painting! It's easy to practice drawing, just look around and find something you might want to draw, then try to draw it! Drawing what you see helps a lot in improving your skills." I instructed. I sat there with him and continued talking with him while he drew the vase. At first he drew jus a simple outline if the vase with a jagged line in the middle for the crack. I helped him change the shape of what he drew so it matched his vase better and also helped him with shading so the picture in front of him slowly began to look more realistic. I actually had fun with him.

When we were done drawing I went back to my room to draw out the beach scene on my wall I managed to get a good start on it and went to sleep at around 3 in the morning. I was glad I didn't hear Nny's car at any point that night, or else I would have been worrying about him killing someone the entire time. Honestly if he didn't murder people all the time, or have his crazy over reaction problem he would probably be a great guy. But as I knew, he certainly wasn't. At least his torture chambers were empty; I refused to let him put anyone down there and was doing a damned good job at keeping victims out. Even when I woke up the next day there was no blood stains in the house and no screaming from the basement.

It was a lovely day that morning, and I had such an urge to go out on a walk. I headed out the door, dressed in a short black dress with rainbow skulls, a simple black fingerless glove on my right hand and my beloved black boots.

"Where are you going?" Nny sounded a bit suspicious when he asked his question.

"Just for a walk. It looks very nice out."

"How about I go with you?"

I didn't really think I wanted him going with me and possibly ruining my mood, but if there was one thing I've learned about Nny, it was that it was always best to not say a thing that could potentially upset him.

"Sure, come along." So both of us went outside and began walking on the sidewalk in a sort of awkward silence. Soon we saw a young boy trying to ride a bike. He was wobbling around and I guessed he was new to riding with out training wheels. Johnny yelled out a hello to the boy he called Squee and the poor kid got a scared look on his face and fell over.

I ran over and helped him up and checked to see if he had any cuts. He had quite a few scrapes and it seems like he's fallen down quite a few times earlier that day. I spent a lot of time taking care of the younger kids in the orphanage so it was kind of instinct for me to look after them, and even before that I adored little kids.

"Hey there, I'm Violet. What's your name?"

"Uhhh. I'm Todd but everyone calls me Squee. Are. . . Are you friends with him?" Squee whispered while looking over to Johnny who was walking towards us.

"Ehh, not really. So don't worry about me being like him, I know he can be kind of scary."

"Hi Squee! How nice it is to see you! Are you alright?" Johnny asked, now right next to us.

Squee nodded his head yes nervously and pulled his bike to an upright position.

"Have you ever rode a bike with out training wheels before?" I asked the boy kindly wondering what he was doing by myself.

"No. I keep asking Daddy or mommy to teach me but mommy tells me to ask daddy and he says to learn by myself."

"Aww are you're parents really busy?"

The boy nodded his head shyly and I got to liking him more. I always felt a need to protect weak things, and to me this boy seemed to have a rather frail personality.

"How about we go inside to our home or yours and get some band aids, then I can try to help you ride."

"You would really do that?" the boy asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Of course! It'll be fun!" Turning to Johnny, I suggested that he continue walking without me, or just go back home since I was going to be with Squee, but Nny seemed content to staying and helping us. Squee took my hand in his small round one and led me to a house right next to Johnny's.

"We can go to my house for some band aids. I know where all of them are. Other first aid things too." he explained to me. I put some rubbing alcohol over the cuts and scrapes and placed band aids over them. We went back outside to his bike and I helped Squee get back on. Johnny and I then spent the day helping Squee learn to ride his bike and I was rather surprised by Nny. Little Squee seemed terrified of him . . . but Johnny seemed to actually care about Squee. It was odd, I didn't think he was capable of really caring for other human beings. He had an unusual way of showing his concern for Squee's safety and well being, but I could clearly see it there, even though Squee was still scared of him.

When it got dark out, we walked Squee back to his house and put his bike in the garage. I hugged the boy good bye but when I waited for him to go back inside, he stood there holding my hand.

"Is something wrong Squee?"

"I don't want to go . . . There's a monster under my bed!" He squeaked nervously.

"What?"

"I tell my mom and dad but they say there's nothing there and tell me to go to bed! I can't go to sleep because it's waiting for me to fall asleep so it can EAT ME!" I saw the fear in this poor boy's eyes and knew I couldn't just let him go."

"Want me to check under your bed for you? Your parents won't mind me coming in right?" He nodded his head rapidly and led me inside his house again. I was aware of Johnny following behind us, saying that there was probably no horrific monster under his bed, but just a crazed murderer, who he would be happy to get rid of.

"Mom and dad are really busy, they don't care much about what I'm doing, so they'll be fine with me bringing you in here." His room was blue with yellow smiley faces on the wall, with some posters pinned up, and some stuffed animals and a few toys across the floor. There was a dresser along the wall and a desk along the other by his window. And off in the corner was his bed with a green comforter on top. I bent down to check under Squee's bed and jumped back when I saw a pair of glowing red eyes amongst some sort of black writhing mass of vines or something.

"Nny, I think there really is a monster under there…" I said a little frightened, backing away from the bed. Three black tentacles suddenly reached out from under the bed whipping around trying to reach something. I pulled Squee out of the way and held onto the boy as I tried to run out of the room to bring us to safety I felt a slimy tentacle wrap around my ankle and pull me onto the floor. Squee stood horrified by the door, and I ordered him to get away from his room and run off. The tentacle was strong and I held onto the door post tightly, trying to not be sucked under the bed to be eaten by that creature.

"I don't want you to die Violet!" Squee yelled with tears in his eyes.

I then heard a thud and felt the pull on my leg stop. I looked over to see Johnny had chopped the thing with an ax. I pulled the remaining withered tentacle off of my ankle and asked Johnny to hand me a weapon. He threw a sword towards me and I surprisingly caught it by the handle. He kept chopping at the tentacles that were snaking out from under the bed but I noticed the detached pieces were crawling back to there place they were cut off at and connecting together.

"What is that thing doing under his bed?" I asked horrified as I cut at the writhing appendages.

"I don't know!"

I kept slicing at the tentacles and was surprised when one wrapped around my waist pulling me onto the floor. Unfortunately, I stupidly dropped my sword on the floor in surprise and with more tentacles wrapped around my legs it was pulling me under Squee's bed. I reached for something to grab onto but there was nothing there. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto my arm and I was stopped in place. I tried to stand back up but the twisting black snakes around my legs made that impossible to do. Johnny placed an arm around me so he could hold onto me better and with his other hand chopped at all the black vines until I was free. I clung onto Johnny nervously shivering a little and trying to kick the remaining tentacle bits off of me.

"It's Ok Violet, you're safe now, I got you." He told me comfortingly. And it actually made me feel better. Of all the things, I was safe in the arms of a psycho murderer; part of me thought wryly, as I angrily stomped on a few tentacles nearby, effectively flattening them.

I scrambled to the spot I dropped my sword and picked it up again clenching it tightly. The tentacles were no long grabbing at Nny and I, but were now pulling the monster out of the bed. And the entire thing was just black tentacles, a writhing mass of snaking appendages with two fiery red eyes in the middle. I aggressively stabbed at the center and heard a pained hiss that let me no I was doing something right. I stabbed it again and again and noticed a dark purple puddle of the creature's blood was pooling around it. I kept at the stabbing until the monster thing stopped twitching and making any noise.

"D- do you think it's dead?" I asked with my voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know you only stabbed it a good 72 times." Nny responded with a slight smirk.

"Now, Violet, didn't you get a little thrill out of stabbing that thing again and again?" I hated the amusement in his voice.

"No! I was scared, not excited or thrilled. Now come on, we need to get that thing out of Squee's room." I ended up reminding myself about the poor little boy who was still standing at the doorway, horribly frightened.

"Squee, honey, are you ok?" He nodded his head yes and I told him to go wait in his living room while we clean up. Nny threw the black tentacle-d creature out the window and was in the process of tossing out some remaining black chunks of the monster. I went into Squee's kitchen and grabbed a few rags, a sponge, and a bottle of soap to help clean out his carpet. I was able to get rid of most of the mess but unfortunately there was a huge dark purple stain left on his carpet and a few smaller purple splatters around the room. I threw the rags in the washing machine which I found the basement and placed the sponge and soap back in the kitchen then got Squee to come back into his room. Thankfully he seemed a lot better than before, almost calm.

"The monsters gone for good?" the little boy asked me while entering his room.

"Yep; it's gone for good. You don't have to worry about that monster under the bed anymore. Now let's tuck you in."

"Mommy never tucked me in like this before." He mentioned after I got him into bed with his teddy bear, Shmee.

"Are kids normally tucked into bed like this?" Nny questioned from behind me.

"Well . . .not always, but I think it's nice. It's nice to have someone putting you to bed and saying good night."

"Daddy is too busy to say good night, and mom forgets to do it, she usually forgets a lot because of these pills she needs to take." He informed me. I was starting to get the picture that his parents weren't usually there for him.

"Aww I'm sorry about that. Remember if you ever need me I live right next door."

"Both of us will be right next door if you ever need help Squee!"

"Thanks." He told us, a small smile appearing on his face when he looked at me.

Squee stared at me a bit nervously. "You promise you'll stay safe right?"

"Of course, dearie, don't worry!" I then hugged the boy good night and Johnny and I left his house.

I looked towards the spot where we threw the creature out. "Should we get the monster and throw it away or something?"

"Nah there are probably some animals or something that can get that." I was going to state how much of a bad idea I thought that was but when I turned to talk to Nny I saw he was already at our door calling me to get inside. I ran in after him and I collapsed on the couch feeling exhausted. I was about to thank Nny for saving me, but then I faintly heard a familiar moose-like sound coming from somewhere in the house. The same sound that occurred when the wall in his house wasn't painted with blood and the monster was trying to break free. Johnny got up and ran down the hallway to the room with the monster wall, and it was confirmed I was right about what I heard.

"Fuck my life."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>"i've seen enough hentai to know where this is going..." even as the author i was totally thinking that at the monster fighting part thing. i mean . . . how could i not, there were tentacles!<strong>

**and aww isn't Squee just the cutest! i wanna steal him away and have him live with me where i can love him and play with him and make him all happy! cause his parents totally suck and don't do that T_T**

**so i feel this chapter is like . . . a lot different from the other chapters. until the monster part it was all like happyish and pleasant and nice and stuff... and i don't know if that was necessarily bad but . . . idk lol**

**well i guess I would just like comments to let me know if i'm sucking or not XD and yeah, thanks for reading this XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**so when we last saw johnny and Vi they met adorable little Squee! the helped him learn how to ride a bike with out training wheels then killed the creepy man-eating tentacle monster thing hiding under his bed ^^ after all that work they got home to learn that the wall with the creature in it needs more blood. . **

**yayy . . .**

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p>"Going out, I'll be back soon." Nny told me as he walked past me and out to his car. I knew exactly what he was going out for, he needed to get a victim to kill in order to paint his wall and keep the monster in. I guess I could try to convince Johnny not to kill the person he brings home once he comes back with them. I went back to my room to try to work on my wall, trying to ignore the sounds from the special monster wall. While painting, I though that maybe I could teach Nny to only stab his victims in a non-fatal way, let them bleed out in a bucket or something, then fix up their cuts or drive them to the hospital and let them go on with their lives.<p>

If we painted the wall with blood THAT way though, we would need more than one person for the blood. I reluctantly put down my pencil and went over to the kitchen to grab a sharp knife. I also found a bucket and went to the room with the monster wall. I placed the bucket on the floor and kneeled down beside it.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered as I sliced down the length of my left arm. Yes down the length of it, the MORE harmful way.

I let my blood slide down my arm. And drip into the bucket that it was hanging over. A little red pool eventually began to form in the bucket. I kept letting the crimson liquid escape from my body and didn't stop when I heard a car pull into the drive way or when I heard Johnny enter through the front door. But something was a little odd though. I didn't hear any thump or some sort of sound of a dragging body. Johnny was walking at a fairly even pace. He then opened up the door and strode into the room with a big bucket that had some blood dripping down the sides.

"you killed them already?" I exclaimed mad that someone had died, and a little more mad that I just lost that blood for no reason.

"Of course I did! You would have freaked out again if I brought them home to kill here! And what the hell are you doing to yourself? Just wait right here." Johnny briefly left and quickly came back with a rag in his hand which he pressed to my arm. He ordered me to hold it in place tightly while he ran off to find some bandages. He returned and had me hold my arm out while he wrapped it up and I unwillingly explained how I thought it would be a better idea to just take SOME blood from a few people to paint the wall with, rather than just kill a person for all of their blood.

"Silly girl, that isn't NEARLY as much fun!" Johnny stated as if it was obvious.

"Well maybe I don't care if you find it 'fun', but just want it to be less violent."

"yeah I don't think I like that idea. But before you start arguing with me about "proper ethics" and "having morals" and those other distorted ideas implanted into your brain, what the hell is wrong with you? What possessed you to slit your wrists and loose so much blood just to help a complete stranger?"

I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes. "You know very well why. I don't like you killing people and like to do whatever I can to save them. I know, I'm just crazy for not loving killing, right?"

"No you're crazy for doing so much for people who don't deserve your kindness. Do you think the waste of space whose blood is in that bucket over there would have lifted a finger to help you if you were in danger of dying?"

"Maybe he would have. I never had the chance of meeting him." Nny looked like he was about to say something back to me but a growling sound from the wall interrupted us.

"Here, paint." He told me while tossing a paint brush towards my good arm. I managed to catch it and dunked into the little bucket of my own blood, since I didn't want to use the blood from the dead stranger. I started solemnly covered up the wall with red when Nny asked , "What, no pretty pictures?"

"Sorry blood isn't my usual medium." I replied quickly with a firm glare.

"shouldn't art type people try to make themselves familiar with all sorts of different mediums?"

"Blood isn't a normal medium!" I nearly screeched.

"Says you." Johnny muttered as he began doodling on the wall with the blood.

"Normally I just get it on here fast but I figured since today your helping me I might take my time on it."

I glared at him once again and informed him on how that wasn't at all funny, and that he should just get to painting it up, before tossing the paintbrush into the bucket of paint and storming off.

I went to continue my actual painting of a sunny beach scene on my wall that was facing the door to my room then climbed into my bed at around 2:30 in the morning.

It was late at night and I was busy painting my room –as always- when I heard a knock at the door. If he was feeling polite enough to knock, then surely he must be in a good, non-killing, mood.

"Come on in!" I called out with out taking my eyes off of the coconut tree I was carefully painting.

"I was going to go see a movie and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me!" Nny happily asked.

"What movie?" I automatically asked even though it really didn't matter. I was completely unaware of what was out and showing so it didn't surprise me that I didn't recognize the title he stated. He explained it was a mystery thriller and I figured it couldn't kill me to go along. If he didn't want me alive I would have died long ago I figured. And there's a good chance he would try killing someone else if I didn't go so I figured that it would actually be best if I were to accompany him.

So I slid on my boots and left with him to a movie theatre and rather enjoyed what we saw. To my relief he didn't suddenly go mad and kill everyone in the theatre.

It wasn't until we were leaving that issues started occurring.

We were walking to Nny's car, which he parked ridiculously far from the movie theatre, when a group of five loud guys passed by us. One large, gothic-punk styled guy with spiky green hair, a face full of metal, and very dark clothing looked at me and exclaimed, "Hey cutie! What are you doing hanging out with this freak?" before I could respond, one of his friends with a red Mohawk cut in.

"Not like she could possibly be his girlfriend, I mean who in the world would ever want to date that faggot?" the group of guys laughed at the joke and I was able to say something. Something useless.

"Excuse me, but that was a REALLY mean word! And I just finished watching a movie with my friend and we were just about to go home!"

"Well I'm sure you're little friend here would mind us taking you home instead." Another guy said with a smirk while shoving Nny.

"I think this loser need's to be taught a lesson. Just last week he was bitching at me for . . . uhh . . . something. I dun really remember, But it was something stupid!" the red haired guy said while pushing him down.

"Hey get away!" I shouted while trying to push him away and help Nny up. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from Nny and some guy kicked him. I tried to twist around to see who grabbed me, but his grip around me tightened.

"Hey don't struggle, just come with us, this guy's messed up you wouldn't want to be hanging around with him." The guy grabbing me said. I believe it was the first person who spoke to us the one with green hair. I rammed my elbow into him hard and his grip loosed enough for me to break away. I stared into his eyes with enlarged pupils when he grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He had his other arm raised ready to hit me in some way, when both of us became still at a piercing howl of pain.

"MY FUCKING FOOT!" A black haired guy howled while rolling around on the floor, flailing his hands around the stub that was the end of his leg. His foot was discarded by him and Johnny was now standing, bloody ax in hand, crazed look in his eye. The other three guys over there who were busy beating him up, were clearly in no condition to use their brains and continued to try to attack him. One actually sliced at Nny's hand with a knife they had and startled, Johnny dropped the ax he held. But he had another weapon with him of course. The guy holding my arm tightly then shouted at me for what Johnny just did to his friend and threw me to the ground roughly.

I grunted in pain as my head hit the ground and I heard Nny call my name out in alarm. I also heard him yell in pain when he was caught off guard. He was thrown on the ground and his own weapons were being taken from him to be used against him. I quickly got back up and screeched at everyone to stop while trying to pull them away. One guy had Johnny pinned down and another near by had a large knife, or maybe a small sword, that he was ready to pierce into Nny's head. I managed to yank his arm hard enough for him to drop the knife and stumble away, but he just pushed me away and insulted me before going to grab another weapon. Another guy was ready to swing down the ax but I quickly managed to shove him a little and knock that down also.

"STOP IT!" I shrieked again trying uselessly to get the four men to stop trying to kill Johnny. I was thrown roughly on the ground again, yet this time I managed to at least not bash my head into the pavement. Someone facing away from me reached down to grab the ax again and was once again going to try to use it to kill Johnny. The knife that I knocked away from one of them men was laying on the ground next to me.

I quickly grabbed it.

Without a single thought other than 'END THIS', I angrily threw it.

As hard as I could.

At the man with the ax, not really caring where it landed.

At first I didn't even see where it landed.

When I looked up, I saw the extra large, thick, knife ended up piercing itself right through his back and out his stomach.

The man dropped the ax and fell to his knees. Blood was pooling all over his shirt, and spilling out his mouth.

I must have hit something really important.

I must have thrown that knife somewhere that could kill him.

As I stared at the dying man . . . for a while I felt nothing. It was like looking at a picture. I didn't feel any connection to it. My mind was blank. I replayed the events in my head and saw myself throwing the knife that landed at him. My blood went cold when I finally fully realized what I just did. The world seemed to slow down and there was just me and that dead body a few feet away. Before that night I though it was torturously awful to see someone die.

I thought it was 1000's of times worse to be the one to kill them.

There was movement going on beyond me. Voices shouting, people screaming.

My mind was still set on the crime I just committed. Sure I didn't intend to kill the man . . . but that knife I threw still killed him.

"I . . . I k- k- killed . . . him." I stuttered, horrified.

I didn't move. I felt glued to the spot.

It was as if the weight of what I just did was pinning me down on the ground.

Suddenly two hooks were put into the dead mans mouth. One pulled down and one pulled up until his head was ripped apart.

"Too bad he didn't scream. It's kind of a shame that I couldn't really kill him myself." Johnny mentioned with a coarse voice before slowly walking towards me. I didn't look at him or move though. I just looked down.

"Vi are you alright! There's a lot of blood at the back of your head…"

"I killed him." I whispered. Barely hearing what Nny was telling me. I could here his words yet none of it really made sense in my head.

"Come on we need to clean you up, you fell down quite a lot, you're covered in scrapes and bruises and blood."

"I killed him." I stated again, a little louder.

"Congratulations. We should get going."

"I . . . I was . . . supposed to . . . supposed to make sure. . . th- that you didn't . . . k- kill anyone…" I said slowly and dumbly. I glanced up to see the five men, now all dead around us.

"but . . . you killed four people . . . and **I** killed one."

I heard Nny sigh loudly before kneeling down beside me.

"Don't worry Violet, you we're just doing it to save me anyways."

"I still killed him." I mumbled. I buried my face in my hands but quickly pulled away when I felt my face made contact with a warm liquid on my hands. I looked at the bright red color, unsure of whose it was. It was most likely mine but there was just so much blood everywhere, and on every weapon, that it could have easily been mixed with someone else's.

"Violet-"

"No…" I mumbled before he could say anything else. "I just want to go home."

"Alright then." Nny got up and started walking but my legs wouldn't shift. My arms wouldn't push myself off of the ground. I just sat their motionless. Nny then bent down and wrapped an arm around me to help lift me to my feet. I leaned my weight against Nny until I remembered he was still hurt and began to walk silently on my own.

When we reached his car I silently went over to grab the first aid kit and silently dressed his wounds as best I could right then. He did the same for me and we silently drove back home, after a quick stop at the pharmacy for more medical supplies. The second we were back home I headed off to my room without a word.

"Violet where are you going?"

"Bed."

"But I hardly looked at your cuts before, I was just wrapping them up to try to stop you from bleeding. The back of your head seems pretty bad, I think I should take a look at it…"

"I feel fine. Can you work on yourself or do you need help."

"I'm fine but-"

I slammed the door to my room closed, turned off my lights and crawled into my bed with out changing my clothes. I pulled the covers over my head and curled up into a ball before drifting off to sleep, with the knowledge that I had killed someone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>to be continued!<span>**

oh no, sweet loving violet has killed someone O.O


	11. Chapter 11

**To summarize the last chapter Violet killed someone! :D yayyy! oh wait that's a bad thing. I mean boo. . . well wha really happened was after a movie she saw with Johnny these group of guys start messing with them and beating johnny up for like beaing him and in defense she tossed a knife/sword thing at some dude and killed him. And of course killing someone did not run well with her. and this is probably one of the most annoying summaries i've ever written! well please enjoy this chapter XD**

**also i feel like I should put a disclaimer thing since I see like a ton of other people do so Johnny and squee and all that stuff belongs to jhonen vasquez and not me! and this is probably like the last time I write that since it's obvious that I don't own jthm. but If I'm ever in a bored mood where I just want to type words again (like now) I may include so i can type and waste time :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

"Hey Violet would you like breakfast?" Johnny asked me, kneeling by my bed.

I just shook my head and rolled over so I wasn't facing him anymore.

"But it's already 4. You need to get out of bed. I already made some eggs too."

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled before pulling my covers over my head.

"Even so, you still need to get up, you know."

"I don't want to." Without a word Johnny left and I went back to sleep. I was probably behaving immaturely and didn't need to sleep all day . . . but I couldn't get over how I killed someone the night before. When I was asleep I wasn't thinking, and I could escape thoughts of the night before.

I was woken up once again by Johnny five hours later.

"vi, this is getting ridiculous, you can not spend the entire day in bed!" He then yanked my covers off and I yelled at him to turn off my room's lights.

"No you're getting up and eating dinner!"

"I don't feel like it." I mumbled drearily as I rolled over so that my face was on my pillow.

"Violet you have to get over this eventually! Just get up and get over it."

"Not now."

"Then when!" Nny was starting to sound really annoyed but I really didn't care.

"Later of course."

"Whatever." He finally grumbled before storming out. I pulled my covers over me and drifted off into sleep. I ended up waking up sometime in the morning but just closed my eyes and forced my self to continue sleeping. Unfortunately, I actually had a dream that time.

Everything was dark. Pure black. But I was standing on solid ground and walking around aimlessly. Soon some trees began to appear beside me and some grass too. A dark sky grew over head and I began walking in a sort of forest type area. There was a familiar looking guy there. He had green hair and a face full of metal. He wore dark, kind of gothic clothing and was standing there smirking at me.

"Hey cutie, come here." He said, staring right at me.

"Uhh . . . "

Don't worry I don't bite. Much." He walked towards me and I began to slowly step away.

"No, don't you run away." He ordered.

I began walking away faster and the green haired guy quickened his pace also. I kept moving faster and eventually turned around and started running.

"Get back here or else I WILL hurt you!" I felt an arm roughly grab mine and I lost my balance and fell over. The man let go so I could fall onto the ground but then bent over and yanked me up by my hair.

"Why'd you run away from me, hun? What did you think I was going to do?"

"Wait . . . I know you. You and you're friends started beating up Nny!" I exclaimed, realizing why he looked familiar.

"So what?"

"You can't just beat people up! Sure he's not really the nicest guy but you guys had no reason to hurt him!" I looked at him and saw the same enlarged pupils in brown eyes from last time.

"Oh yeah, you guys were on something and that's why you acted so crazy."

The green haired guy suddenly slapped me hard and pushed me on the ground. There was now an ax in his hand which he swung down towards me. I managed to roll out of the way just in time. I quickly hopped back up and now I had a knife in my hands. The man swung at my head and I ducked down before he could chop it off. I took the knife in my hands and stabbed it into his neck. He blood started gushing out from the vein I hit. I took the knife and stabbed it into his chest where his heart was and then into his stomach. Then I stabbed him a few more times just for extra measure. Before I knew it he was at my feet, dead and covered in blood.

"Was that good Johnny?" I cheerfully asked looking up at Nny who was suddenly standing a few feet away from me. But I didn't really want to say it, I just did.

"Excellent! Well you could have dragged it out longer, used a variety of weapons, torn him up more, and loads of things . . . but we all have to start somewhere! Nice first try Vi."

"Thanks! I'll probably do better next time!" Johnny then stepped aside and there was some stranger behind him. She was talking on her phone, looking out of place and completely oblivious to everything around her. She had a very whiny sounding voice and looked like she was mad or irritated. She was also complaining about something.

"Go ahead and try again!" Johnny cheered while gesturing to the complaining woman.

I stepped towards her yet stayed in place at the same time. What I think happened was _I _didn't budge an inch but violet stepped forward. She wasn't me. I glanced down and saw myself but all in a light blue glow. As If I was a ghost or maybe a soul or something.

"Stop it!" I shouted at the Violet who approached the woman. She pulled out a crowbar and jammed it into the head of the now shrieking woman.

"No stop it!" I screamed while looking away. No one heard me though.

"No Violet, me, DON'T! STOP IT!" I cried out. I kneeled down onto the ground and refused to look up. Every time I did all I could see was violence and blood.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" I yelled as I shook my head to clear what I saw.

"Great job Violet!" Johnny cheered.

"Thanks a lot! I did a lot better that time!"

"Every time you kill someone you're bound to get better! Hey why don't you try him?

"NO DON'T!"

"ok!" Violet cheerfully exclaimed. She took out more weapons and began killing.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOP!" I shrieked loudly.

"Violet Stop what? Are you OK!"

I looked up at Nny's face and immediately tried to run away but found myself in a tangle of blankets and ended up falling on the floor.

"Violet! What's wrong did you have a nightmare?" He asked while hopping over my bed and seeing if I was alright.

I nodded my head yes, realizing what just happened.

'I am in my bedroom' I thought to myself.

'I didn't kill anybody, It was all a nightmare.' I then thought to myself. Then I remembered that I actually did kill somebody.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I killed him." I told myself.

"Violet it was merely self defense. Well it was really to defend me, but that's the same thing. It's not like you now a horrible murderer or something." Nny told me trying to comfort me. He wrapped his arms around me and told me to calm down and stop shaking, which I didn't even realize that I was doing. I kind of ended up doing the opposite of calming down however.

"but . . . I still killed him! I- I- I could have just looked and, and, and aimed at his arm or, or leg but I didn't! I just threw it! And . . . I- I felt angry when I threw it. W- when I threw it . . . I- I didn't CARE if it ended up somewhere important. I wasn't really thinking but . . . when I threw that knife-sword-thing, I think I didn't really care if it killed him!" My voice was breaking. I sounded a tad bit like I was about to hyperventilate or something.

"You were just panicking. Of course you didn't think to worry about whether he lived or not. At that moment you were mostly worried about your safety and mine. If the situation was different you wouldn't have killed him. Like you said you didn't aim, it could have ended up completely missing him, just as easily as it hit . . . where it did. Quit beating yourself about this. It wasn't your fault."

I found myself wondering why in the world Johnny was trying so hard to comfort me and make me feel better, but I didn't really care. It was probably best that I just never questioned the things he did; he wasn't the sort of person to be easily exclaimed. The important thing was that his words were working and he was making me feel better.

"Thank you." I told him before turning and giving him a brief hug.

"Huh- er, um you're welcome." He mumbled to me. I detangled myself from my blankets and sat up on my bed. Johnny also got up and sat beside me.

"Do you want to talk about your dream? It seemed to really freak you out."

I told him no and my stomach growled right afterwards.

"How about we get you something to eat, then? It's already 3 and you didn't eat a single thing yesterday.

"Who are you to talk about eating right! You're skin and bones." We began joking around and talking pleasantly as we headed towards the kitchen. I was glad I didn't end up saying anything about my nightmare. There was no way I could tell him what horrified me so much was a dream where I was becoming like him. I figured that no matter who a person was, saying you're terrified of becoming like them was offensive.

After breakfast I locked myself in my room to paint and was surprised when I heard a doorbell ring in the afternoon. I immediately ran to the front door before Nny could reach it and found Squee. His left eye was black from a bruise and I saw a band-aid carelessly thrown over a rough scrape on his elbow.

"Aww honey what happened?" I asked sweetly while kneeling down and checking out his eye.

"I got beat up by some dumb kid in my school." He mumbled sadly.

"Aww did you tell you mom and dad about this?"

He nodded his head while looking down. "Mom said she was too tired to see me and dad said to go away and that it builds character. I wrapped Squee in a big bear hug and lead him inside. I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and told him to put it over his eye. I then peeled off the band aid that was thrown over his large scrape and properly cleaned it up. I led him to the couch and told him to wait for me as I ran and grabbed a sketch book. I sat across from Squee and started talking to him.

He didn't want to talk about what happened so he told me all about this story he was writing where he was a powerful superhero that everyone looked up to, and promised to show it to me the next time we saw each other. I kept drawing him, trying to just mirror his un-bruised side so he would look cuter in the picture. Eventually Nny came in to see what was going on.

"Oh Squee what are you doing here?"

"ehh I came to talk to Violet. And you." He mumbled quickly adding on that last part.

"How wonderful! What in the world happened to your eye though?" Johnny asked him as he sat beside him.

"this mean kid in my class punched me. But Violet told me to hold this over my eye to help heal it."

"What does this kid look like? What's his name" Johnny asked.

I tried to give Squee a look that said 'Don't tell!' since I figured Johnny wanted to know what this kid looked like in order to kill them but Squee wasn't looking at me.

"Well he's about three inches taller than me. He's really thick and big and he has dark blonde hair that's real short. His name is Ethan."

"Hmm that's interesting. Well, what were you guys talking about." Squee then started animatedly telling Johnny about his story and I was happy they were getting along. I added dog ears onto the drawing of Squee I made and put on a little dog tail too. I wrote his name in big box letters off to the side and handed it to him the second I finished.

"Oh cool! Thanks Violet!"

"It's no problem!" I told him happily. When it was 6 I decided to make dinner for us all, rather than just eat whatever Nny was nice enough to make for the two of us as he usually did. The three of us, four including Shmee, sat together at the table in the kitchen to eat. I offered to walk Squee home afterwards but he said he didn't want to go. He ended up watching me paint while talking to me until 8:30, his bed time. As I did last time I spent the day with him, I walked him home and tucked him and Shmee in, giving him a big hug before leaving.

"Good night Violet, thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me silly. I like tucking you in, just think of me as your big sister!"

"W-well, thanks for being my big sister then."

"It's not a problem dear."

With that I went home to paint some more, now on my third wall which was a dark mansion sort of image. I completely forgot to talk to Nny about not killing that little Ethan kid who bullied Squee.

to be continued.

* * *

><p><strong>meh. i liked the dream part but the rest of it seemed boring to me T_T I think I'm running out of ideas . It kind of felt like I just kept on writing stuff for the sake of writing more things to like have more words in this chapter hopefully it'll get better next chapter XD<strong>

**also what genre do you think this story would be? I'm always horrible at figuring that out, usually when I write i like to incorporate as many genres as I can XD**

**OH! and thanks a ton for reading! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**yayy I finally have another chapter up! I should be finishing my summer homework which I've been trying to do for the past 2 weeks but I'm lazy and would rather be writing :P**

**well in the last chapter Violet had a horrible nightmare where she was killing people, a nightmare induced from when she accidentally killed some guy in order to save Nny. After Nny helped calm Violet down and convince her she wouldn't start killing people based off that one instance Squee came to visit them after some bully in his school beat him up and his parents did nothing cause they suck. and yeah . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

When Nny came home the next day with a bit of blood on him and a satisfied smile I remembered that I forgot to order him to not kill the hid bullying Squee.

"Really! A little boy! He didn't need the death sentence just a good time out and some serious talking too!" I exclaimed with my arms folded and a serious glare.

"He was just another waste of space. Little brats who abuse and harass others aren't really anything to miss." He answered with a shrug.

"That is a horrible thing to say! Imagine how much that poor boys parents miss him!"

And so our pretty much daily time consuming argument began. I would tell Johnny that killing was bad and list off reasons why he shouldn't murder, then he would argue back and justify his actions. Every time this argument happened it got shorter.

And shorter.

I would be less fired up and horrified, and Nny would be less annoyed and determined to prove my thinking wrong. Seeing Nny covered in blood became something I was used to.

Days passed by with our living together and those days turned into weeks. I would work on my room until the day I finally finished painting the walls to look unique and decorative, and I would help Nny draw and paint. Nny would go out, continuing his daily life except on occasion taking me along with him to hang out, and we would spend time playing with and caring for Squee. With every argument about Johnny murdering another person, the arguments kept getting less heated and purposeful.

They got shorter. I was hardly aware of this happening until we reached an unbelievable point. . . .

Johnny walked past the front door and I glanced away from the TV to look at him. He looked fine except for the blood splatters on his shirt.

"Seriously?"

"What can I say he was being an ass hole!" Johnny exclaimed as he headed off to get a new shirt.

"Being an ass hole doesn't mean you can kill them!" I called back with out much meaning in the words. When something is said 1000's of times it only makes sense that there is less meaning to them. He came back with a relaxed expression and a fresh shirt that appeared a little tight. I was glad he was finally starting to gain weight so he could be a healthy size.

"Eh, so you say. I'm sorry I know it upsets you." He told me with a hand rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I mumbled while gesturing for him to sit down on the couch. He asked what I was watching and that was the end of our discussion. All I said against killing someone was one sentence and 2 phrases before letting the argument go. It was good we didn't argue, but later that night as I dwelled upon how short those murder discussions were getting, a nightmare I once had was entering my thoughts.

One of me killing, like Nny. I didn't want to kill people, but I figured if he were to somehow corrupt me and make me into some psycho killer it would take a long time and slow progression. Accepting his killings, seemed like it might be just a first step. First I would just get used to him killing and think all the death he created was no big deal, then after a while of that, the interest in his torture and violent murdering would begin. When night time came I kept thinking about that past dream over and over again so it didn't surprise when I had a much similar dream.

"What the hell, don't touch me freak." Marissa snapped when I accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I politely apologized with a kind smile. I wanted to call her an obnoxious bitch, who didn't have the right to speak rudely of other people because she thought she was truly the center of the universe, but I just couldn't. It was completely against my nature. At first every apology I said to that girl was 100% sincere and honest but after a good four years of her verbal and on occasion even physical abuse, I realized no amount of kindness would change that little monster.

"Well maybe you should open up your disgusting black covered eyes so you wouldn't crash into people!" I hid a hand behind my poofy black and purple skirt and balled it into a tight fist that I wanted to smash into her face.

"Again I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. But at least you're alright and I didn't hurt you in anyway."

"Oh suuuuurreee, you're sorry. Why don't you quit that "I'm so sweet and kind" bull shit. Just look at you, shouldn't you be busy worshipping the devil or something?"

"I'm not a Satanist I don't do that." I told her politely as I tried to just walk away in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't finished here." She yanked my arm back so I couldn't leave. I hated that girl so much. I figured that she believed every one in the world should feel sorry for her and give her everything she asked for because her parents died and she was an orphan, but in an orphanage, everyone went through the same loss. And no one really got special treatment which must have been something very new to her when she first joined us.

"Come on Marissa we don't need to do this. Why don't we go off our separate ways." I suggested, forcing myself to not yell at her. I then yanked my arm free from her tight pinching grip.

"But I don't have anywhere I need to go." She informed me. "and again, quit pretending to be nice I know you hate me, bitch."

"no, I don't HATE you." I lied. "I know we're not friends but I certainly don't hate you."

"Bullshit. Your fist is SHAKING. Just swing you know you want to!" she taunted.

"You want me to hit you so you can go crying to the workers and I'll be punished! You'll probably try to convince everyone here that I'm that horrible also!" I exclaimed finally realizing what was going on. That second part wouldn't be hard to do I bitterly thought since everyone but a few of the kids I took care of thought I was that bad anyways.

She smirked and I thought I had it figured out, and that she would have to cut it out when she drew back a hand with perfectly filed nails and slapped me across the face. I turned to walk away from her with my hand still tightly curled into a fist when she pushed my back hard and I stumbled over, unable to keep my balance.

"you freaky little loser."

I was ready to break. I couldn't stand it. I would just pick myself up and run to my shared room to get the blade from my pillow. After a few cuts I should calm down and get back to a normal feeling. I quickly got up to run but then Johnny was in my way.

"What do you think your doing?" He questioned me. Somewhere in my head I was trying to figure out what he was doing in my old orphanage with me but most of me reasoned that it didn't matter.

"Running off." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"You know that's not what you really want to do!" He told me as he pulled out some sort of club.

"I know…" I mumbled as I glanced a Marissa's frozen figure, grinning evilly down at me. I hated her. I really did want to hurt her . . .

"Take it Violet." He ordered as he thrust the weapon into my hands.

"She's horrible but I can't hurt her." I told him as I shook my head rapidly with my arms extended to give him back the club.

He turned me around and positioned me so the club was in my hands in the way I would a hold a baseball bat. In a position where my hands were ready to swing that bat into the ball that was Marissa's head.

"I can't hurt her, Johnny! I"-

"Of course you can. Think of all the horrible things she said to you. All the times she shoved you or slapped you. All the times she called you a freak and tried her hardest to make you feel like shit. Think of all the times you practiced boxing, and swung a padded fist into a punching bag, and pictured her face. You want to do this." He assured me with a reassuring pat. Her insults were buzzing through my brain. Every little thing she's done to me was a flame of a raging fire burning inside me. More flames joined the fire as more memories entered my head. She was in motion again and continued insulting me before she realized I was back on my feet and with this club.

"YOU FUCKING FREAK!" She squealed nervously. "What are you"- I smashed the club into her face before she had time to respond. I heard a sickening crack and a shrill pained scream. Her skull was completely bashed in.

"Come on Vi, you need to make sure she's completely dead and not just damaged. Hit her again." Nny calmly advised. So I did hit her again. And again. the stain of my crime bloomed around her head as her crimson blood poured out of her misshapen skull.

"Don't you feel better?"

I nodded my head yes, even though I had no clue what I felt.

"We're better off with out her. Who will miss her? She was a horrible little brat that deserved that." Nny confidently stated.

"Eric will miss her." I mumbled. "Veronica will miss her too." I added thinking of her friends. "As well as Jamie. Yet, I killed her." I stared down at the body and for some reason didn't feel entirely bad about it. I felt horrible and sick yet I'm fairly certain there was some little violent monster in the dark, far back, hidden corners of my mind that gave out a little cheer.

"You say that like it's bad! Don't worry about it. I nodded my head ok and he led me off to Veronica's bedroom.

"Fuck off creep." she greeted. I whispered a 'hi' so she repeated what she said. Johnny then pushed me into the room with a knife in my hand and words of how she was almost as awful as Marissa and worked nearly as hard to make my life hell. I began freaking out.

"I c-can't! I can't kill her! I . . . I want to, though! I . . . I say I don't hate people and that everyone has good in them, but I hate her and she's a demon in human skin! I'm pretty sure her and Marissa's ultimate goal was to make me kill myself! She's so mean! But I can't do it!"

"You psycho! Get out of here!" She squealed. A calm warm hand ran along my arm and a distant voice whispered at me to calm down. I listened intently to the voice and was confused. I couldn't see where it was coming from. I tried to brush the hand off my arm and hit something that wasn't there. Surprised I blinked my eyes open to see Nny right by my bed standing over me in the dark and whispering about how everything was ok.

"Nny!" Oh my god, I . . ." I didn't really know what to say after that. I didn't want to say 'I had a terrible dream where I was back at the orphanage and you convinced me to murder this horrible girl who bullied me.' I just shrugged his hand off of my arm and told him I was fine.

"You didn't really seem fine. You looked really worried and upset. You were also squirming a little. Do you want to talk about whatever dream or nightmare you just had?" I was about to tell Nny that I forgot what the dream was but then another thought passed through my mind which caused me to sit up a bit uneasily.

"Were you . . . watching me sleep?"

"No!" he instantly replied while looking away.

"what were you doing in my room then?" I caught him glancing down and I noticed there was a sketch book on the ground and some pencils scattered around also.

"Oh were you drawing one of the wall paintings I did or something? There isn't really much else in here interesting enough to draw I noted with his sketch book in my hands.

"Uh, yeah So I'll just take this then." I pulled the book away from his snapping hands and flipped open to the newest picture, going from the bottom. It wasn't finished but it was definitely a person. More specifically me. He tried to snatch it away again but I was able to avoid his grasp. I flipped over to the next page and saw it was definitely me. A close up of my head and shoulders. It was extremely good, and his drawing skills improved greatly.

"This is an incredible picture." I complimented before I began to check through some of his other things. I noticed the next picture was also a lovely sketch of me, sleeping, from a different angle. He snatched his note book away from me however, so I couldn't see it all.

"I don't think the drawings looks that good." He mumbled to me.

"Really? It looks amazing." I assured him with a smile. Even though I was flatter Johnny wanted to draw pictures of me, and so proud that his drawing skills improved so much, I found it rather unnerving that he spent his nights drawing pictures of me. Who knew how many other drawings were in his note book.

"But it doesn't look nearly as pretty as you do."

I blushed a little when he said that and just rolled my eyes with a little "yeah, whatever". I felt kind of bad about being so afraid of him. In these rare moments when he was so sweet and friendly, I was thankful so to be living with him, and wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rolled out of bed looking at a dark window.

"around five in the morning. You should go back to sleep."

"Nah. I'll just stay up. I don't really want to go back to sleep."

"want me to make us breakfast?" He politely asked as he gather up the pencils he dropped.

"I'm not hungry. Hey sit here." I ordered as I patted the end of my bed. I got off to gather some art supplies for myself and explained how it may be fun to paint pictures of each other. I put all my things in the middle of my bed which I threw my blankets off of and we began to draw as we sat across from each other, asking the other person to look up when we needed them to.

He was crazy, mentally unstable, and a murderer, yet in moments like those I was so glad to be living with him, and thought of him as my closest friend. It was only a shame those moments couldn't last forever . . .

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

**yeah this chapter was real boring T_T i'm probably going to have to end this story soon because I'm seriously running out of ideas . So it should get better and more entertaining soon! and this time I'm not just saying that...**


	13. Chapter 13

**recap: Violet got used to nny murdering people and became worried about what was going on with her since she figured she should be cool living with a pycho killer and start being all 'whatever' when he returns home after killing someone. She had another nightmare of killing someone, and woke to find Nny in her room drawing a picture of her while she was asleep. o.o**

**should I put a warning for OOC Johnny or by now is it just kind of known I tend to write him a bit out of character? lol**

**well . . . . . . . Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

It has been 5 days since Nny and I talked to each other and had a good nice moment with each other. It was that day when I woke up from a nightmare early in the morning and we started drawing pictures of each other we finished up the pictures, painted them, and when we were finished hung them in the living room. Then Nny went off his own way and I went mine and we didn't speak to each other from that moment on, despite the fact we shared our small house. To be honest, it made me sad. He always came up to me when he wanted to spend time with me, so I wasn't used to just knocking on his door and asking if he wanted to go out for dinner or check out a movie or just talk. I missed spending time with him but just told myself he would start talking to me again soon...

I went to bed rather late that night since I was sewing a black and white jacket to give to Squee and was determined to finish it. Even though I finally finished painting my walls my room was still a mess, but that was exactly how I liked it. I ended up crawling into bed at around 3:30 in the morning and was almost asleep when Johnny came in at around 4:00. I actually was already asleep but woke up when he accidentally stumbled into my room and ended up in a sort of dream like mode. I was able to hear him enter my room yet I didn't get up to ask what he was doing because I wanted to go to sleep and felt a little to tired and confused to do anything.

My eyes closed with heavy lids and remained shut when a few soft footsteps padded towards me. A hand brushed some stray hair out of my face and I was faintly aware that it was Nny doing it. I didn't mind though, I grew rather used to his touch throughout the time we spent together. We were friends and I held no fear for him. Except, the fear of him hurting others. A pair of gentle lips pressed against my forehead my eyes rapidly blinked open in surprise.

"NNY? Wha- um, what are you doing? What's going on." I stared into tear stained eyes and he shook his head back and forth with a sort of hollow smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you up for this." He slowly rose a hand that was tightly gripping a gun and attempted to aim it at my forehead. I managed to grasp the gun and push it away from my face, a little above my head, so that I wasn't shot.

"Johnny what the hell? I could have sworn we were WAY beyond the phase where you wanted to kill me!" I screeched as I tried to pry the gun from his hands. He fiercely shoved me back into my bed and a tear drop of his landed on my face as he stood over me.

"I want to kill you for a different reason now. So shut up." He placed a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet but I yanked my head from his hands and threw myself onto the floor beside me bed. I quickly got up, kicking the blankets off of my feet.

"What is wrong with you? Friends don't kill each other! Give me the gun!" Nny raised the gun and I instantly dropped to the ground to avoid any potential shots. It was a smart thing to do since he shot where I was and if I had dropped myself down just a moment later, I could have been seriously injured.

I tried to tear the gun away from him and after slapping him to surprise him, I was able to get it away. I held it up with shaky arms pointed at the crazy maniac in my room.

"Shoot me! Please, go ahead do it, either way, I'll be rid of you!" He yelled looking sad and mad at the same time.

"I thought we were becoming good friends!" I mumbled.

"Friends? You're an obsession! It's disgusting!" he wailed.

"An obsession?"

"Yes!" the insane man who I grew to be so fond of shrieked. "all of my thoughts have you in them, all the time I wonder how you're feeling, and what you're thinking. I want you to like me and I want to make you smile! I even find myself fascinated by the simplest of things like the cute way you cock your head to the left when you're confused and thinking hard, or are at a loss of words. Like right now." I straightened up my head and scowled then demanded why Johnny felt the need to kill me.

"I can't obsess over you rotten people! This is pathetic! I thought I was long rid of the desire for carnal pleasure and human flesh, yet here I am thinking of you, and you're just poisoning my brain! I can't live with it! I just need to get rid of you to solve this problem."

"No! G-getting rid of me won't solve the problem. There's nothing wrong with feeling emotions." I mumbled with my cheeks heating up. Based off of what Nny said it pretty much seemed like he loved me yet didn't know how to love anyone, let alone WANT to love anyone. Well, that or he lusted for me, which would probably make more sense . . .

He led the gun that was gripped tightly in my hands over to his chest, right where his heart was and he ordered me to shoot.

"Shoot me. Whether it's you or I who's gone, I'm still rid of you! Come on, don't say you've never wanted to kill me at some point before! You're driving me insane! More insane! I hate it! I hate you!" he screamed at me.

I pulled the gun away from his chest and shot all remaining bullets at random spots on my floor. I dropped the now useless gun onto the ground and reached a hand up to wipe away a few frustrated tears that were on Nny's face. He slapped my hand away before I could though and wiped at them, himself.

"Dont you DARE touch me!"

"Why not?"

"You're changing me! I don't know what the fuck you are doing to me, but it's ruining me! I'm becoming . . . ."

"A human? A normal guy. Is that a bad thing? I'm a human. I'm a normal girl. I like being human and having emotions and feelings. I care about you and I'm fine with it. Whether you want to admit it or not, you care about me too."

Nny slapped me but I just let him. It was best to let him get out his anger in short nonfatal bursts, then to make him mad enough to stab me or something…

"Violet I hate you." he hissed at me. "Ever since I saved you, you've been changing me and I hate you so much for doing it."

I figured he didn't really mean it, I was aware he didn't truly hate me, and instead may have felt just about the opposite, but it sill hurt a little to hear someone say they hate you.

Nny was kneeling on my bed and looked . . . Broken. Whether he realized it or not, he pretty much just admitted he was obsessed with me yet he barely understood how he felt. He was frustrated with me and himself for all the new emotions he was experiencing.

I did the thing I immediately felt needed to be done. I kneeled onto my bed beside him, and slid my arms around Nny's waist pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry hun. Don't think too much about your changing personality. You should just accept it. Some things may be for the better anyways."

Nny instinctually raised one arm and wrapped it around me to return the hug I gave him and leaned into me.

"Violet . . ." he whispered wearily.

The hand on my back suddenly froze and gripped onto me harshly as if Johnny suddenly realized his unusual gentle behavior. He threw me off the bed and screamed at me for making him different, before storming out. He slammed the door shut loudly and I listened as he stormed out of the house and drove away.

"Well at least I'm still alive." I muttered to myself. I rubbed my neck and tried my best to shrug off the experience. Johnny always over reacted to things and went on crazy rampages. He's tried to kill me before yet never actually went through with it. I tried to reason with myself that he wouldn't dare kill me, but part of me kept screaming he actually tried to, and could have succeeded. I should have been horrified and scared, yet I wasn't. I was used to his violent rampages and threats to kill me. It seemed as if he broke the part of my brain that felt fear. I also kept thinking that after thinking it over he wouldn't be able to kill me because of how he felt about me.

That part was concerning me though. To think, that he has actually been obsessed with me. And that line he said about not needing 'pleasure of human flesh' -or whatever he yelled- until he met me was also doing a good job at keeping me up. No matter how I thought about it, I couldn't deny that it meant he wanted to do me.

Sighing deeply, I pushed my black covers off of me and kicked my legs over the side of my bed. I tip toed into the one room of the house I rarely ever went in and wasn't allowed into unless Johnny was there with me.

His bedroom.

It's changed a lot since I last entered. The walls were covered with white wall paper so he could paint over it, and one finished wall had a large haunted zombie face staring into the room. It was a very cool picture; Nny definitely picked up on his old talent for painting. The dough boys were sitting in his desk and I flinched when I saw them, still freaked out by the water dunking, dizzying, stabby experience they put me through.

"Still afraid of us?" Pyscho dough boy asked. At least I thought he was the one who had the 'fuck' shirt.

"No..."

"yes you are, don't deny it!" Mr. Fuck taunted.

"Why should I be afraid of two little Styrofoam figures. You're nothing to me." I attempted to confidently reply.

"Right. I'm just wondering why you aren't dead yet! Didn't Nny try to kill you?"

"He did until I talked about how ridiculous he was being."

"Ridiculous! You're the ridiculous one" D-boy roared.

"How so. . ."

"Our boy used to kill brilliantly all the time! He occupied himself with violence and murder! He tried to get rid of all the Earths scum's! Then you moved in and changed that! 'Oh I can't kill because it really upsets Vi! I should try to get blood at night so Violet doesn't have to see it! I should also try to be more discreet about my killings so she doesn't freak out and worry every time I return home. Oh I should check how Vi's doing, or Violet looked so pretty in this dress she wore today', It's sickening!" The figure screamed.

"Your practically poisoning his mind!" the other yelled.

"So it's your fault..." I stated simply, feeling somewhat relieved that Johnny's sudden desire to kill me wasn't entirely his idea.

"Want to know what I really think of you things?" I asked the 'inanimate' objects.

"What do you think of us, you little brat?" D-boy asked.

"That you're the ones really poisoning his mind and he would be better off with out you!"

I walked over to the Styrofoam figure and ripped its head off before doing the same to its twin. After the pieces were thrown on the floor I angrily stomped on the pieces and jumped up and down over them until they were flattened.

"Much better!" I panted with a strangled laugh at how crazy the past few minutes would have seemed to a normal person.

I wasn't really sure what I thought could happen but I gathered up the crushed chunks and flushed them down the toilet, maybe to satisfy a part of me that was worried they could somehow be repaired and would come back to kill me.

I returned to Nny's room ready to search. With his room being rather barren and not expected to be searched, it wasn't difficult to find anything. His sketch book was in the top drawer of his desk along with a few pencils and such. I looked through the pages, seeing the first bunch were random drawings, sketches and paintings. Then I started seeing pictures of me popping up here and there, in between other images, and appearing more often until page after page was me. Some were images of me when I slept, others drawings of me in different places or poses, like sitting in a dark field of violets or in a blood red dress in a dark hallway.

Some pictures were sketches, others inked drawings, some painted, but no matter what it was, I found the pictures creepy and touching at the same time. I flipped his sketch book open onto a new page and grabbed a pencil to write. I placed some of his unused pillows against the head board of the bed he never slept in and began to write my letter, hoping I could sort out some mixed feelings in writing.

"' Dear Johnny,

I can't look into your mind so I have no clue what you are thinking, but I believe that feeling of 'obsession' that you're feeling for me, is something most people call Love. Save my parents, there hasn't been a single person I've ever met who I really loved, including myself (if you remember from what I tell you I didn't have a lot of friends growing up). However, Squee is developing a strong place in my heart like a beloved little brother who I adore and cherish. You, are another story however. I have never met someone who I can connect with like I do with you. I love talking to you, and you understand me well. I love spending time with you and whether you're trying to or not you're great at making me smile. I love laughing at the stupid characters in horror movies with you, I enjoyed teaching you how to draw and sharing new artwork, I adore talking about books we read and showing you music I like, I love how we're able to have deep intelligent conversations about life and religion and such with out ever being rude to each other. . . but I abhor violence. When you aren't making me smile and laugh, you're driving me crazy with all you murder. Do you know how stressful it is for me to live with someone who murders people on a nearly daily basis? Because of the two sides I see of you, I don't know what I think of you. Part of you, I really do love and would never want to leave and will always be there for. Yet the part of you that just snapped, and threatens to kill me and comes home covered in blood, makes me want to get up, leave our home and never come back. What I mainly want you to know however, is that I'm not leaving any time soon. I kind of know how you feel about me now, and want to continue living with you. Now, I want to help teach you something more important than drawing: how to truly be a 'normal' human. I'm a proud human myself, it isn't a bad thing to be. I want you to be able to fully understand all your thoughts and feelings and act on them responsibly. Of course I don't think there's a real definition for being a 'normal human', and I feel neither of use would ever be considered 'normal' but I want to help you become more sane….

Sorry for coming into your room like this by the way.

-Love, Vi '"

I looked at the paper for a few moments before ripping it out of his sketch book and crumpling it up. It certainly had my feelings organized but I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad or if I even sorted through my thoughts and emotions correctly.

Either way, it wasn't something I wanted to deal with in the middle of the night. I merely went back to my room and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to a hand caressing my cheek.

I lazily blinked my eyes open and saw Nny sitting at the edge of my bed. The room was looking lighter and it must have been around 6 or 7 in the morning and I wasn't ready to wake up. I was aware that Nny had tried to kill me only a couple of hours ago but I wasn't feeling scared. He seemed to have really calmed down. Additionally, I was much to sleep and confused to feel anything other than tired.

"Oh hey," I mumbled sleepily. "You're back already?"

He nodded his head and the moved his hand to stroking my hair.

"You hair's really soft." he mumbled absentmindedly to me.

I smiled softly at his random comment and was glad he wasn't trying to kill me again. He was still acting unusual, but it was in a good way. I also noticed blood stains on his clothes but chose to ignore it. We could always discuss that later. After our little episode, he must have been in a horrible mood.

"Are you feeling better Nny?"

"I will. . ." he answered as he pulled down my blanket enough to grab one of my hands to hold.

"Will? Why, are you waiting for something?" I asked in confusion. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze when he quickly pulled out the gun concealed from my sight and shot it at my head.

I didn't have time to move out the way.

I barely had time to register what happened.

The cold bullet pierced through my skull leaving a trail of searing pain . . . But then nothing.

I died.

Nny actually shot me.

He actually killed me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Recap of previous chapter! It was the middle of night and Johnny tried to murder violet because of his inexplicable 'sickening obsession' with her, and how his feelings for her interferred with his life! but Violet avoided death for a while, long enough to write then crumble up a letter to Nny explaining how he actually loved her, and to kill the dough boys. but then Nny returned home after killing some people out of anger and shot violet, as he intended to do earlier. sucky recap over.**

**and yeah I think unfortauntely nny gets more and more OOC as I write this, but at least he still enjoys violently killing people!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

"Huh?" I mumbled while rubbing my eyes. The ground I fell on was soft but filthy. I stood up and saw a bunch of trash covering the cloud I was standing on.

'_A cloud?' _I thought wondering what in the world was going on. _'the last thing I remember was sleeping when Nny came in and . . . oh, god I'm dead!' _I finally realized as I began to look around and get a better picture of where I was. There was a large sign that formally announced I was in heaven, but the cloud had already helped give it away. There were also these kind-of cute and creepy flying bunny things floating around in the sky. I followed a little path lined by flowers and garbage up to the administration desk where some man with glasses was standing.

"Uh Hi… I'm Violet and I uh, just died, I guess." I mumbled to him.

"What? Oh yes, I see you right here." He stated while looking at his big registry book. I felt something wet on my forehead and I wiped hand, staining it with blood.

"Oh God, I'm still bleeding! Shouldn't I have been fixed?" I asked the guy there in panic.

"Try this." I was handed a band aid which I stared at in confusion.

"But I was just shot in the head! Thanks but I don't think this band aid will"-

"Just put it on! They're special, it'll instantly heal you."

"Oh! Thanks then." I mumbled shyly as I put the band aid over my cut, hoping it would instantly repair as he said.

"You can just wait here, someone will be here shortly to guide you to hell."

"OK!" I told him. After a short moment of standing there, I began feeling uncomfortable and started talking to him.

"who are you, just wondering? Shouldn't there be an angel or something greeting me?"

"I am an angel."

"So you don't get wings? Or a halo? And why am I the only one here? People are constantly dying, there should be a big line of people here right now. Are there multiple heavens? Do different people go to different places when they die that way they don't have to wait long? Are there regions of heaven like regions of a country? How big is heaven, is it endless? Do aliens"-

"PLEASE, wait somewhere else." The man requested of me, making me realize how annoying I was being. "Besides, someone else is here now."

"Violet!" An extremely familiar voice called out. I immediately ran behind the administration booth and cowered behind the angel.

"He's the guy that killed me, he doesn't belong here!" I squealed as Nny came over. He looked a little hurt at my fear, but he shouldn't have been surprised. He MURDERED me. And he also killed himself, in the same exact way.

"Violet . . . I read the note you made." He stated quietly while lifting up a crumpled sheet of paper.

"I made that before you FUCKING KILLED ME, and made me realize you were truly some psycho beyond hope of helping." After that bold statement I immediately ducked back behind the angel only peeking out enough to see what was going on.

"I'm really sorry Violet." he told me leaning over the counter to get closer to me.

"Oh well that makes it all better. It's not like I'm DEAD or anything."

The angel then ordered both of us to stop before anymore could be said and asked who Nny was. After a brief discussion, almost a little similar to mine, the angel began to look through his book at what Johnny's done.

"Oh my- this is- OH AHH! GAH!" the man began puking from the horrendous atrocities Nny's committed and I immediately got away from the booth.

"Lets go!" Nny yelled while grabbing my arm and dragging me off somewhere.

"No! Don't you dare touch me!" I shrieked as I tried to yank my arm from his grasp. He wasn't planning on letting go of me however.

"Vi, I really am sorry. I actually mean it. After reading your letter it made sense! I never of course planned on falling in love with anyone, but I suppose I was created with all the same parts and neurons as others, which means that I had the capability if falling in love..."

"Forgot what I said in my letter. I was wrong." I quickly tried to tell him.

"I don't think you were! It makes sense now! I know I'm fucked up, and I know I'm insane! I don't want to be normal like everyone else, and I certainly never wanted to be, but now we're both dead so it doesn't matter."

I was about to scream at Nny for being a crazy deluded monster but he suddenly shouted that he saw God.

I saw some sort of bald obese glop of a person sitting on a recliner that was being held by some spidery four legged creature that told Nny not to yell because God was sleeping.

"No, no! I'll just be a sec! GOD!" The lazy looking being, who had supposedly created the whole universe, peeked its eyes open to look at us. After waking up a little it asked us what we wanted.

"What's wrong with my head? When did it all start? I talk to Styrofoam doughboys and a floating bunny head and paint a wall with blood! I kill people constantly and even killed the only person I've ever really liked."

"Hey listen, I'm tired now, why don't you come back some other time?" God told him.

"Please? Can't you just answer me."

"Nah, I don't want to, I'm going back to sleep."

"Excuse but, that's rather rude he deserves an answer!" I exclaimed suddenly. "You were just sleeping, can't you spare a moment to answer him?"

"Listen here, I created the entire universe, I believe I've earned some rest time."

"REALLY GOD? You've had billions of years of rest time! Why don't you get off your ass and actually do something now!" Nny shouted

"Yeah I guess I only CREATED THE WHOLE UNIVERSE."

"But he's right. You did that so long ago and should be more active now. I mean you made the universe because you had the power to do so, aren't you rested up enough by now?" I asked him. Before God could answer, Nny decided to go on a rampage about how fucked up the world was and how God should be paying attention and fixing it but God merely fell asleep during the rant. I thought Nny would have been furious but he wasn't. He was merely smiling at me.

"What is it?"

"You're not afraid of me! You don't seem mad either! You even argued a little for me! "

"S-so!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning pink. I should have been furious with him. Terrified of him also. Ready to never speak to him and avoid him at all costs. That's what you should happen if one of your friends tried to kill you. Or worse, successfully killed you.

"Do you forgive me? I don't think any other person in the world would talk to me after killing them. Just now you were acting as if it never even happened!"

"Of course, I don't forgive you! I'll never forgive you for this!" I shouted grumpily, with my arms folded tightly.

"But you don't seem afraid of me right now, that's good!"

"Well . . . I'm dead already! What are you going to do? Kill me again and send me to right where I'm standing!"

"I wouldn't kill you again…"

"Oh really? I didn't think you were going to kill me a first time, but just look at what happened!"

"Hey, over there!" A woman's sharp voice called out, interrupting Nny and I.

"Come here! We're ready to show you heaven!"

Nny and I went over to the tall thin woman with her black hair tightly pulled back in a pony tail and she introduced herself as Damned Elise, Our tour guide for heaven, which only I would be allowed to stay in.

"Wait . . . Since I'm in heaven, my parents are here aren't they?" I slowly asked. The realization that I may finally be able to see my parents again didn't hit until the phrase "Violet will live on in heaven" was spoken allowed.

"I can see my parents!"

Elise didn't speak for a moment but responded to my happy realization with, "Yes, your parents should be up in heaven."

"Isn't that nice Violet!" Nny told me with a smile that I responded to with a glare.

"Once we go through these gate's you'll find that heaven is much cleaner, and more sanitary." Elise informed us as we walked past the gates of heaven. Once in heaven I began to feel rather happy. It was nice up there, I just felt really content.

"What the hell is wrong with this place? Everyone's just sitting there!" Nny shouted. Elise then went to explain how the people there weren't bored, because they were full of contentment, and that in life all we needed was to be content and with that happiness, they didn't need to do anything.

"But what if we want to do something?" I asked her.

"And how come I don't feel any of this contentment?" Nny added.

"well you don't belong here, you'll be going to Hell soon. And Violet, what do you mean?"

"Well, I think I want to paint a picture after I find and talk to my parents. Maybe a sunset, or an angel. Yeah I really feel in the mood to draw or paint a pretty angel."

"What?"

"I can get things to paint with can't I?" I asked getting a little worried.

"What If I want to get or make new clothes, or something?"

"Aren't you feeling content? Aren't you feeling happy."

"Well, Yes, but I still don't want to just sit here and do nothing."

"We do get special cases like you sometimes. What we do, is send you to hell, but let you keep this feeling of contentment."

"What? I'm going to have to go to hell just because I want to do something other than sit in a chair?"

"That's just it. Right now you should be full of bliss and happily sitting with the others but sometimes heaven gets special people who aren't pleased with just being content and wish to do something with themselves even though they are happy. These people are sent to hell -which is a lot like earth but with more ass holes- and are sent they're feeling perpetually content."

"Well . . . that seems fine, I guess" I agreed, the happiness she was talking of, bubbling in me. It wasn't as if I would be missing anything big if Heaven was just a bunch of people sitting in chairs.

"Isn't that great news Vi, we could still live together in Hell." Nny happily figured.

"HA! No, I'll be getting my own home, down there. You can continue on with the tour, I want to find my Mom and Dad." I announced, storming away from them. I didn't know how in the world I was going to find my parents. There was no way to tell where I was going and where I've been. Heaven was just an endless amount of people on chairs. I kept calling out my parent's full names hoping they would eventually respond but it was pointless. I also asked some people around me if they're seen them but everyone was too busy sitting in contentment to actually talk to each other. I was still searching when I started hearing yelling and exploding in the distance. It seemed to come from the area I came from.

'_What the Hell is Nny doing?_' I thought grumpily while heading back to that area.

'_Nope! I don't need to baby sit him! If he wants to run around and ruin heaven and make things explode -this must be his doing- then I should just let him and focus on finding Mom and Dad.'_

After a few more minutes, and more people telling me to quiet down someone walked over to me and asked what I was doing. I explained that I was looking for my parents and asked if the person was an angel and he told me he was and that he could poof me over to them. Within seconds we appeared next to my parents, sitting next to each other, looking exactly as they had before they died, 5 years ago.

"Mom! Dad! It's me Violet!" I shouted as I hugged them tightly.

"Oh my, haven't you grown! And what have you done to your hair?" My mom asked, a smile on her permanently content and blissful face.

"I dyed it. How are you guys doing? You've been . . . sitting here all this time haven't you. . . you're both happy right?"

"Oh yes, we're very happy, honey!" My Dad exclaimed cheerfully.

"Have you come to join us? What are you doing up here anyways dear?" My Mom questioned.

"Mom, this is heaven, remember? I died."

"Ohh that's so sad! Give me a hug!" I gave her a big hug again and another hug to my dad, knowing that I would soon be leaving both of them again soon to go to hell with benefits.

'_Maybe I don't need to do anything though. Maybe I could just sit here with everyone else. I'm happy, and that's what's important isn't it?'_ I wondered, thinking about how important it was for me to do things.

"You guys want me to stay here with you right?" I questioned thinking if they asked me to stay, it would make me want to stay.

"Of Course, honey we love you." My dad told me, making me think over where I wanted to stay. I suppose if I only had to go to Hell to for my happiness, then I would be allowed to visit them in Heaven whenever I chose. There would be no reason for me not to. I looked to the friendly angel who was still near by and explained my predicament and he told me that he would see what he could do about giving me a heaven pass, and that I shouldn't worry too much.

"A heaven pass? What are you talking about?" After and explanation of why I was going to Hell, I hugged them again and the angel told me I was needed to calm down Nny who was making a mess in heaven.

Within a few seconds I was away from my parents, and right next to someone whose head exploded.

"You!" Elise screamed the second she saw me.

"Your boyfriend over there is ruining the order of heaven so stop him!" After a mumbled 'he's not my boyfriend.' I ran over to Nny who was laughing crazily as heads blew up around him.

"Johnny, what do you think you're doing!"

"Vi, I have head blowy powers!" He excitedly told me before his own head was blown up.

"Ow, that actually hurt…"

"See it hurts! So you shouldn't do it to others! Look at what you're doing you're making a mess of things! We're in heaven and you can't stop hurting people!" I clenched a fist tightly by my side I sucked in some air for a pathetic attempt at pulling up his emotions to use against him. "And it makes me really sad when you hurt people like this, and ruin things. I feel like this is all my fault for leaving you alone and I feel just awful about messing something up. I really should have expected you to start bringing chaos into heaven, it's who you are and what you do! I should have known better and stayed with you to make sure something like this would have happened. Since this is all my fault, I should spend the time to clean it all up and help everyone out, and apologize and"-

"No! Violet this isn't your fault, I did it all. I'm not your responsibility or anything. Don't blame yourself for everything."

"So will you stop this and apologize, and help clean up?" I asked, trying to sound sweet.

". . . Yes. Of course I"- Nny didn't get to finish his sentence however because at that moment both of us were 'poofed' away, to go to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued! <strong>

**yeah i didn't add the to be continued in the last chapter because i wanted to have some suspense and people wondering If Violet was truly dead and if the story was over and stuff lol I don't really like how this came out, but I wanted to publish this chapter soon so people knew the story wasn't over lol. hopefully things will be mroe intersting in hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**FINALLY. i freaking hate school T_T it eats up so much time and i'm like so sleep deprived right now T_T but I'm so glad i can FINALLY have another chapter, it feels like forever since i last uploaded another chapter XD oh and chapter summary: violet and Nny went up into heaven since nny killed violet and then himself, and it turns out violet doesn't want to just sit in a chair for the rest of forever, so it was decided that she would go to hell except she would get whatever she needed and a happy feeling so that way she can get an afterlife she enjoys. johnny made a mess in heaven and then both of them were sent to hell!**

**CHAPTER 15**

We ended up in a place that looked much like a city on earth, except that it was much quieter and more empty.

"Well it's about time you died." a dark scary demon who must have been the Devil said while staring at me.

"Huh?" I mumbled in confusion.

"You were supposed to die a few months ago. On the night you ran away and some man tried to mug you. Johnny wasn't supposed to jump in and play hero. He had absolutely no reason to help you. And it's usually against his nature to help anyone. But I guess he decided to alter destiny and keep you alive for a little while longer. And Nny simply doesn't belong here."

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"So I don't belong here either? What the hell is going on?"

"Is it possible to be too evil for Hell? Or do you have some sort of giant after death insane asylum for people like him." I questioned while glaring at Johnny.

"It's nothing like that. Johnny here is merely a waste-lock."

"That doesn't sound good." Johnny commented.

And with that, the Devil, or Mr. Stan as he preferred us calling him, explained Johnny's roll as some sort of flusher, who stored the anger, hate, and all those other bad feelings that piled up on earth. After that explanation, Satan left so Johnny and I could get a tour of Hell, and I could get my nice free home.

We waited in an occupied city in Hell, contrasting so greatly with the loneliness and quietness of the other abandoned city. A nice car speedily drove towards us and the driver rudely told us to get it. He then even more rudely explained how he would be driving us 'girls' around the block a few times and then kicking our asses out of his precious little car once we got to my home.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean!"

"We're in Hell. What did you fucking want? A bright smile and some cookies."

"Cookies actually would have been greatly appreciated, but you could have just been LESS rude . . ."

"And you could be less sensitive." He snorted at me.

"Hey don't be rude to her like that!" Johnny said defending me.

"I'll be rude to her if I want! Who are either of you to tell me what to do!"

"I'm just a nice person, who is alerting you to your poor behavior and suggesting you improve it." I stated.

"Do you live with her? God does that annoying bitch ever shut up?" the driver asked while speeding down the street dangerously. In response Johnny punched our driver in his face hard enough to push him out of his car. Without bothering to grab the wheel.

I unbuckled myself quickly and lunged over the front seat to keep us from crashing.

"Johnny take the wheel!" I gasped, still trying to steer while still partially standing in the back and folded over the front seat. He gently moved me out of the way and finally got into the drivers seat, so I crawled into the passengers seat next to him.

"Well this tour is turning out fabulously." I sarcastically muttered.

"huh?"

"You just kicked out the person giving us a tour. Just because he was an asshole, it doesn't mean you could have just thrown him out of the car before he could show me my home!

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING CAR YOU FREAKS!" the owner of the car we were driving off with shrieked.

"Come on Johnny, let's give the guy his car." I suggested politely. Instead Nny sped up and started honking for other cars to get out of the way. However the traffic was getting bad and we began really slowing down.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU! SOMEONE STOP THEM!"

In response Johnny slammed his foot on the gas and drove right through a shop window. The window was luckily made of shatter glass so I didn't get stabbed by any shards, but then we had no where to go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS STORE! YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT!" And angry employee called out.

"Hah! I just fucking love my life." I exclaimed, while running a shaking hand through my hair, with an identifiable tone of madness seeping into my voice.

The angry man whose car we stole went up to the store window and jumped in, his face red with rage.

"Come on let's go!" Johnny ordered as he grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the car. He dragged me up to the stairwell and up to the roof of the building.

"Oh great! What are we going to do now? Jumping to that building next door?"

"You bet!" He said as he started sprinting to the edge of the building. I stared with my eyes wide, not thinking he would really jump and shouted his name in worry as he leapt onto the other roof. I immediately bit my tongue for that little exclamation that showed I actually still kind of cared about him.

"Come on JUMP!" He shouted at me. I glanced at the doorway that lead to the roof, then started running. Very fast. And I pushed myself from the ground as hard as I could when I got to the ledge. For a moment I was soaring in the air, and it felt incredible.

But then I was falling. And I fell right onto the ledge of a concrete building. Hard.

I let out some garbled choking sound as I slammed into the building, and hung limply, my stomach in so much pain.

"Violet! I'm really sorry, I didn't think you would get hurt!"

"I'm never listening to you again." I groaned sorely as he lifted me up and laid me down on the building. He laid down next to me after saying hopefully the guy whose car we took, wouldn't notice us and would just give up on chasing. I tried to scoot away from him but I felt like someone was stabbing my stomach with each motion.

"Get the fuck away from me, I'm furious at you again." I grumbled.

"Shh!"

A few minutes later we heard that angry man who was chasing us yelling at us to come out, screaming fuck you, and just throwing a tantrum. After I heard a door slamming shut, I pushed myself back up to a sitting position.

"Owww! That fall really hurt!" I lifted up a shirt to get a good look at my purple, black, and blue, bruising stomach.

"That looks really bad." Nny noted, oh so intelligently.

"You think! God, I always thought that after I died the worries that were present in life would be done and over with and I would be happy and having fun in heaven. But heaven is boring. And speaking of which why don't I feel happy? Didn't someone tell me even in Hell that I would be happy? Well where's the happiness? Ahh My stomach is still killing me! Remind me to NEVER EVER EVER listen to you again and- wah?" I was surprised when Nny lifted me up bridal style and started walking towards the door on the roof that would lead inside.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Well I thought since you were hurting so much you wouldn't mind me helping you down stairs. I also just got annoyed with you talking."

"Well excuse me, for being a little fed up with . . . Everything!"

"You're excused." I glared at him and tried to fold my arms and just look away as he carried me downstairs. We ended up in another clothing store and Nny finally set me down and suggested I look around for some clothes. I found a pretty glittery black dress with a ruffles skirt and a long red sweater that I wanted. Johnny got a long black coat and then went to pay for our things. I let my mind wander until I heard yelling at the counter. Johnny reached into his coat but didn't have any weapons to pull out, so he grabbed a near by belt and strangled the cashier. Her face turned blue and she kept struggling and flailing her limbs about, gasping for air, that her lungs weren't receiving.

"Johnny stop that! Can't you just steal the clothes with out killing her!"

A minute later after she stopped moving Johnny released the cashier and said, "oops, too late" in response to killing her. I merely slapped his arm and called him an idiot and I wondered what happens to someone who you kill in Hell. Johnny put on his new black coat and got a bag for me to put my dress in before instructing me to put on my sweater and put the hood over my head. I quickly got that he didn't want to be bothered by that annoying guy whose car we totaled. Johnny dragged my to some bagel store, to get something to eat. Not feeling hungry, I just sat there by Johnny wondering why I haven't left yet.

I caught him staring at me for and uncomfortably long time and glared at him as I wondered what he was looking at.

"You look like little red riding hood right now, that big sweater makes you look so small. It's cute."

"No. You do not call me cute. You call me Violet." He rolled his eyes and then some guy in the place started screaming about how life was unfair since he couldn't buy extra cream cheese and just pretty much threw himself out of the window. By the way the man behind the counter just sighed and muttered, "not again", I got the impression that was a normal occurrence in Hell.

"do you think everyone in Hell is that infuriatingly stupid or obnoxious?" Nny asked.

"well I'm here aren't I?" He smiled a little and then after he finished his bagel both of us went outside and one guy we met was freaking out about his contact lenses. I asked him why he didn't just where glasses instead and he went on a rampage about how he would refuse to wear glasses, and we met another woman who was having a heart attack about lint. Both of us decided hell must be full of people so infuriatingly stupid and obnoxious.

Then suddenly, a cheerleader appeared out of no where and scared Nny.

"What are you doing here!"

"It's me sillies! Senior Satan! I came here to bring violet to her new home and to tell you all that due to complications, Johnny can't go back to earth until a week or two from now!

"What? He's not going?"

"Not yet! As I said there are complications occurring, something I can't really tell you all!"

"Why are you a cheerleader!" Johnny asked in horror, focusing on something so insignificant.

"You didn't seem to be scared enough before! Are you more scared now?"

Johnny nodded his head and I merely rolled my eyes.

"Unbelievable! And I was told that I would be content in hell! Right now, I'm just annoyed!"

"Sorry about that. Don't worry, after a good night of sleep, you will feel as content as you were in heaven! Now let me show you your home!

With that we poofed away and were at the driveway of a super large, very nice looking home. It had gothic pillars holding up a lovely open balcony and the home was simple beige color with black shingles and a nice brick work pattern in the front, under the balcony.

"This is mine! Do I have to pay for anything?"

"Since you have earned a life in heaven, you will receive a salary of $100,000 for doing nothing. That number is likely to increase or decrease depending on how good you are in the afterlife. The money appears in your mail box. Oh and you get a sports car."

"Finally a reason to smile!" I said as I slowly walked over to my new home. "Thanks Mr. Satan! You and Johnny can go now!"

"And Johnny? I was just going to leave him here."

"Wh-what?" I asked, a rain cloud forming over my newly formed happy parade.

"He'll only be here for a week or two. Just let him stay here for now, then he'll be out of your hair. Good bye." With that Mr. Devil poofed away and left me with Nny.

"Well it looks like we'll still be living with each other for a while! Isn't that great Vi? Now let's check out our new home!" Johnny linked my arm in his and pulled me inside and I just shoved him away as I looked for my nearest bedroom. The house was beautiful, in the living room there was a giant shiny crystal chandelier and lots of fancy nice chairs and couches. I walked up a large red carpeted stair case that lead to a long hallway full of doors. I quickly found a bedroom with red carpeted floors and a big bed with black comforters and a purple canopy over it.

I saw that it was only 6, but I turned off the lights and tucked myself into a luxurious soft bed in between fluffy soft blankets then went to sleep.

To be continued!

eventually...


	16. Chapter 16

**FINALLY 3 I wish I had more time to write stuff but freaking school and homework keeps gobbling up my free time T_T well ANYWAYS, in the last chapter Johnny and Vi went down to hell, got a little tour of the place, fucked a few things up and met some weird people. and Vi got a totally amazing super huge house and shiny new car!**

**(OH and someone with the comment name 'InvaderQuorra3' left a comment saying they had some constructive criticism for this story which i really wanna hear but since they weren't signed in and didn't leave any way to talk to them . . . idk how to reach them. so if this/that is you, please send me a private message or something XD)**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

When I woke up I felt refreshed and . . . happy. Satisfied. I think the contentment of heaven, that was given to me finally started sinking in. I hopped out of bed and wandered around my mansion of a house to find a kitchen. It was fully furnished, complete with stove, fridge, microwave, toaster and more with warm red cabinets and a gold painted wall. It felt very cozy and nice. Much better than Nny's grey and cold kitchen. I opened up the fridge which was full of food to look around for breakfast.

Unfortunately my perfect mood was dampened a little when I saw Johnny enter the room.

"Morning Vi! Want some eggs?"

"No." I coldly and quickly answered as I glared at the floor. It was all his fault I was in hell. Sure in hell I had so much more than I did when I was alive, but he still killed me. So since I was apparently too kind of a person to hurt him, I would just have to completely ignore him and have absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Johnny, I am setting down some ground rules. I am only saying these once. So listen up. Just because we are living, or shall I say _un_-living, in the same house, it does not mean we are friends. You are not to speak to me. If you do, don't expect me to respond. If there is something majorly important like the house is on fire, I'll listen to you then, and only then and in other situations of that severity. Do not enter my room. In fact, try to keep out of all rooms, save where you're sleeping, this kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and the TV room. This is my house and I don't want you messing it up. Try to stay out of my way. If we keep these rules up, I believe you and I will be fine here until we leave. Got it?"

Johnny stared at me blankly and shook his head. "Violet I'm so sorry but I don't want to"-

"I'm not listening anymore!" I shouted over him as I lazily poured some milk into a bowl of cereal. He took to my rules quickly and left.

I explored my large house for a little while after breakfast and calmly and happily ignored Nny whenever he tried to speak to me. It was good. I took some of the money I was given and went out to my shiny sports car. Nny kept asking about where I was going and I happily ignored him. I drove away, leaving Nny behind and it felt sort of soothing to just be away from him.

The first place I went of course was to the mall. I always enjoyed malls and they had such a nice variety of clothes there. If I got so much money every week I had to spend it, right?

So I had to get some wonderful new clothes and lots of new art supplies!

The day was going so smoothly with out Johnny! Sure almost every person I ran into was either a total asshole, or some whiny psycho, but I didn't have to worry about somebody dying right in front of me if they said one wrong little thing to Nny. I ended up just walking and driving around the city all night. I didn't have anything better to do. There were actually some friendly people who I had good conversations with who just ended up in hell from constantly doing extremely bad and stupid things. It was around 8 at night when I first learned Nny was in this city. Apparently he stole someone's car and was asking around for me by describing me to random people and asking if they have seen me.

I supposed I would have to see him again eventually but I wanted to delay it as long as possible.

I was still out when it got very dark out and I bumped into a stranger, as I've been doing quite a lot that day. But rather than being extremely mean like other people I bumped into that day, this guy apologized and asked if I was alright.

"Oh I'm just fine! I'm sorry for walking into you though!" I quickly told him. He was around a head taller than me and had very dark eyes and hair. He was a rather attractive guy who looked like he was in his early 20's and had a very friendly smile, which was unusual for this place.

"Don't worry about it. You seem very sweet, why are you down here?" He asked. We began walking again and I explained to him how I went to heaven but found it to be boring. When I asked why he was down in Hell he said the same thing happened to him and I felt a surge of joy that I wasn't going to be completely alone in a sea of monstrous jerks. He, Alec, apparently died in a car accident about 6 years ago.

We spent a good hour talking to each other and it felt so incredibly great to have a conversation with a friendly SANE being. There were plenty of times when Nny was good company, but there was something very, very nice about knowing there was no chance of the person you're speaking with getting mad enough to stab you.

He apparently spent a lot of time in Hell making music, singing and playing his guitar, and as much as I wanted to say the fact he was a musician had little influence on how cool and interesting I though Alec was, it did make me more interested in him. I suppose since I was stuck living in Hell for an eternity, I would have plenty of time to get to know him.

"I think I'm going to go head back home now." I told him as I looked around and realized I had no idea where I was.

"No don't do that! Come have a drink with me. The bars right over here."

"Ehh, no thanks, I don't drink." I mumbled while looking backwards figuring I would eventually find my car if I kept heading that way.

"Don't worry Violet, one little drink won't kill you. In fact, now that we're dead I don't think any amount of drinks could kill you!" he joked.

I merely shrugged in response, unsure of what I should do since it was getting dark, and I wasn't the best driver. But it wasn't as if 1 or 2 drinks would get me drunk I figured.

"Come on Vi, it'll only be a little while."

"Sure let's go!" I agreed. He took my hand and led me into the bar he mentioned.

"Order whatever you want dear!"

I smiled at Alec and just got a glass of wine to drink as we talked more. He was really just a generally nice guy and very cool to talk to. Unfortunately the more we talked the more I drank.

And drank.

And drank.

When I got up to go to the bathroom much later I fell onto the floor because of my loss of all balance, which was a good indication to everyone that I had too much to drink, but I didn't think of that much at the time.

I stumbled back to where Alec was sitting and he got up and steadied me by wrapping his arms around my waist. He laid a kiss on my check and kissed his way to my lips, which I really didn't mind.

"Hey let's go back to my place now." He suggested.

"Hmmm, ahh, I dunno! I think I'm 'opposed to go home er shumfing. . ." I slurred.

"I don't think you're in a good shape to go home right now. Come on, just come home with me. You can have another drink if you want before you go."

"Violet!" Johnny screamed suddenly running towards me.

I immediately clung on to Alec and leaned away from where Nny was heading from, wondering how and why he was there.

"Hey are you alright? Do you know that guy or something." Alec questioned curiously.

"He-sh the Psycho who KILLED me!" I shouted with fear and anger.

"Violet, what are you doing here! I know you're mad but . . . well I kind of don't care. I got bored so I went to look for you. Let's go home now!"

"NO! I don't wanna! You're mean!" I shouted.

"Hey listen buddy, I don't know what you want with her, but why don't you just go home and forget about it. She clearly doesn't want to see you." Alec said.

"Now, who the Hell are you, and what are you doing with Vi."

"Doesn't matter, so fuck off freak."

"Heyy that's mean." I mumbled. A smile lit up Johnny's face and he smirked at me.

"See! You still care about me. Now let's go back home." He said trying to pull me away. He got me away from Alec and I stumbled onto the ground only to be quickly yanked up by him as he announced I wouldn't be going back with Johnny since I would be going to his place instead, and that I wouldn't want to spend time with some weirdo like Nny.

"Well she's been living with me for the past few months. So I'd say I know her better than you do. I know for a fact that if you hadn't gotten her fucking drunk then she would never think of sleeping with some ass hole like you."

"Hey man, I didn't force the drinks down her mouth, she got herself drunk."

"She's still a minor! She isn't turning 18 until another 8 months! You shouldn't have even let her in here." I was really out of it, but I was still able to understand there conversation . . . and by understand, I mean realize Johnny was a little right. Also, as much as I hated to admit it, it kind of made me a little happy to hear Nny was concerned about my safety. I still hated him for being a psycho who killed me, but he could have been worse. I think.

"So what if she isn't 18 yet?" Alec asked with a laugh. "We're in hell, no one cares about that here." I frowned and pushed myself away from Alec and glared at both men.

"I'm going! Bye!" I stupidly shouted. I started to trip out the door when Alec yanked me back and said I wasn't going anywhere.

"Heyy! You're hurtin' m' wrist!" I shouted as I tried to pull away.

"Come on let's go." He roughly said while dragging me along with him.

"No! I don' wanna anymore!" I screeched causing more people to stare at us, in addition to the few who were already staring at us with a little interest.

"Too bad. Let's-" Alec started but never finished. Nny had grabbed a knife from what appeared to be no where and stabbed it right through his head, spraying me with Alec's blood in the process. Nny pulled the knife so his head was sliced open and Alec fell to the floor with a thud.

"NOO! Whatsh wrong wi' you!" I shouted as I angrily hit Nny with a weak closed fist.

The bartender hopped over to try to calm Nny down but that was completely useless considering he was soon diced apart also.

"Nnyy shtop it!" I whined. Nny took the bartenders shirt and ripped off a strip to tie around my eyes, despite my protesting, he sat me down in a chair and told me to wait. Then the slaughter began. I heard the tortured screams and shrieks of fear, Nny's maniacal laughter, the sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing. I shivered and quaked at all the horrible sounds I was hearing and quickly wiped away any warm splatters of blood that landed on me. I was so confused and frightened at that moment I started crying. The fact I was drunk must have made me more emotional, but it was still such a horrific event. I wanted so badly to stop him yet at that time I could barely walk, let alone get him to stop his rampage. I noticed the screams of terror began to die down as more people were killed, and soon there were just a few people trying to get out. And I heard the deaths of each of them.

I reached a shaky hand up to my wet blindfold and pulled it down to see the bar was now nothing more than a sea of flesh and blood. So. Much. Blood.

I felt so sick and disgusted, and all the alcohol I drank wasn't helping. I leaned over and threw up onto the floor, my vomit mixing in with blood. I leaned over so much I fell onto the floor, and just narrowly managed to avoid landing in my own puke. It would have been impossible to avoid every last pool of red however. I held my hands away from me and grabbed all the napkins I could to wipe the thick red liquid off of my hands, but nothing could be done for my poor tights and boots.

"Hey. Sorry about this. Let's go." Nny said plainly as if he hadn't just murdered so many people.

"NO! I hate you and don't want to EVER shee you an' I'm not goin' anywhere with you!" I tried to angrily march past him and out of the store yet ended up slipping in some of the mess on the once clean floor. Johnny caught me before I fell and steadied me and I just clung onto him desperately and let more tears flow from my eyes.

"I hate you! You kill people, and you're rude and you're mean, and you killed me, and make me . . . MAD!" I shouted as I cried onto his shoulder feeling utterly confused.

"A-and what I also hate . . . " I sobbed as he awkwardly tried to comfort me, not sure of what the hell he was supposed to be doing in the situation, "Is how I can't talk about this to anyone except you since I have no other friends! I hate you more than anyone I've EVER met and you're the only person in my life besides me! Jus' look at me! I can't stand you, you're psychotic and you murder people endlessly while I'm there to watch and I used to practically be a pacifist! You're the only shoulder I have, to cry on because you kill everyone else!" I continued to sob into him as he tried to comfortingly rub my back.

"I . . . I'm sorry Vi. Let's just get you home and get you to bed." He stated quietly, probably chewing over what I just told him. I nodded my head meekly and leaned into him as he helped me walk out of the bar. Johnny ended up just lifting me up and carrying me since I was moving to slowly and eventually we got to my car. He set me down and put me into the passenger seat, buckling me in and all. I kept blabbing on about random nonsense since I felt uncomfortable in the silence and at least half of my babble was complaining. Nny lead me home and carried me to my bedroom then brought me into bed which I fell asleep in the second I was placed down.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**recap! since one is REALLY needed since i haven't updated in forever XD Still in Hell with Johnny, Vy finally starts to feel the contentment of heaven that she was promised she would feel, yet Johnny still manages to piss her off and just be an annoyance to her. She decided that she wants to ignore and not talk to him and then goes out shopping! but she ends up meeting some guy who takes her to a bar and gets her drunk and Nny who has been searching her, murders everyone in a fit of rage and takes the drunk Violet home. also she revealed some dramatic thigns about how she hated nny because of his violence yet and is mad at herself for having no in her life but him lol. now onto the story!**

**CHAPTER 17**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I pulled my blankets over my head and curled up into a ball, trying to sleep again.

"Violet?" Nny asks softly from right beside me.

"Get away!" I groaned at him with out moving an inch.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get anything?" He tried again.

"I want you to GET out." I stated, feeling sort of bad. Sure he was being nice, sure he was making an effort to be nice to me, and I didn't really remember what happened the night before, but I was aware he helped me out and was thankful for that. But he still killed me, and for that I had to be perpetually pissed off at him. It was an easy thing to do so I couldn't mess up just because he was trying to be nice. I was relieved to hear footsteps and the sounds of my bedroom door opening and closing. I managed to fall asleep again and didn't leave my bedroom until my hangover was nearly gone. Johnny tried to speak to me again but I completely ignored him as I previously had promised to do. I sat on our couch and lazily watched some TV until out door bell rang. I opened it up and this freaky little Demon boy and Squee were right there.

"What!" I asked shocked, and wondering why little Squee was in Hell.

"Violet! I missed you!" He shouted as he ran up to me and gave me a hug. I kneeled down and hugged the cute little boy back while trying not to stare at the weird demon child still behind us. Soon Johnny entered the scene because he heard Squee's voice and he excitedly greeted the kid who had grown much less scared of him.

"What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

"I'm Pepito." The little demon boy told us. "I'm one of Squee's friends at school and I'm the son of the devil, when I learned that Squee was sad about you two dying, I asked my dad if I could let Squee come down here to visit you. We can't stay for too long, but Squee is just dropping into say hi, and his final good bye." Pepito explained.

I hugged Squee tightly again and said that I missed him a ton and wished I could go back to the normal living world with him.

"Why don't I just stay here? Your house is so huge!" Squee marveled as he stared around looking through the big house.

"I don't think you're allowed to, sweetie. I'm here because I died. Johnny died and he can't even stay here because his soul isn't right or something like that. He'll come back soon and if you want you can still visit him."

"But I still want to see you."

"Well you're seeing me now. You can ask Pepito for visits in the future." I told him.

"No he can't. He's only allowed in now to say good bye. It's harming his soul to be in here actually. He's only allowed to stay down here for about three hours before I need to take him back to our world.

"Oh…" I dismally mumbled, feeling sad, knowing I wouldn't be able to see Squee until the day he died.

"Well I suppose we'll have to make this the best three hours ever. Let's all play a game!" I declared.

We ended up deciding on cowboys and Indians where Squee and I were cowboys and Nny and Pepito were Indians. I quickly sped out to a near by store to buy toy guns and toy plunger arrows and etc.

And then I had the most fun I've had in a long time. Squee and I ran all around my giant house and yard, firing nerf darts at the 'Indians' while they shot toy arrows at us. Johnny was for once tolerable and not murdering everything in our path, and Squee was so joyous and happy. It just warmed my heart to see that boy laughing and smile so brightly. then after we played for around an hour, we all made chocolate chip cookies. Well I made chocolate chip cookies, Squee helped me, and Nny annoyed me, and made a mess while Pepito helped him make a mess in the kitchen.

We had trouble all agreeing on a movie, and we eventually settled on watching James and the giant peach which I suggested since it was appropriate for Squee, I loved the movie, and I told Nny that in the least, he would be interested by the animation and designs of the insects, however I had no clue what that demon kid wanted to see. . . .

We all hopped onto the couch with our plate of cookies, a bowl of pop corn and cups of soda for each of is. I sat in the middle with Squee on my lap and Nny sitting close to me on my right and Pepito sitting on my left.

We all talked a lot through out the movie, but that was perfectly fine with all of us. I had to make the most of time with Squee since he was bound to leave soon.

By the time the movie ended, the boys were 10 minutes past their three hour limit.

I hugged the little boy tightly with all my might since I loved him like a treasured little brother. I made him promise me to have a great life and then Nny told Squee that they would be seeing each other in about a week.

Pepito then took Squee away to the real world, for me to not see again for decades and decades.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Nny asked me pleasantly as he scooted back to the couch after I was done watching Squee and Pepito leave my sight.

"Why please, drop dead." I sang at him as I went up to my room, ignoring everything he said after that. Once in my bedroom, I took out my notebook and began sketching away happily.

Then I heard my expensive car drive out of my drive way, and some panic began to seep into me. All I knew was that if Johnny came home and my car had blood stains on it, I would wash the stains out with his face that I ripped off of his body. I managed to calm myself and quit worrying by drawing more but when I heard the car pull back into the drive way, I was worried to see what happened to it. Knowing Johnny he could have very well got into a fight with some chainsaw murderer who decided to hack up my car to bits, and then be killed by Johnny who let him bleed dry on top of my nice pretty car.

I worriedly walked downstairs and saw Nny was pulling a giant paint canvas though the front door. A glance out the window assured me that my car was perfectly fine and I was flooded with relief.

"Hey Vi! I though we could paint a picture together!" Johnny said as he tugged in the huge canvas. Around 6 by 15 feet huge. I couldn't help but admit seeing the canvas really made me want to paint on it. There was just so much space!

"The paints and brushes are in the car. You want to get them."

"Fine but I hope you are aware of the fact that I still hate you." I mumbled as I retrieved a bunch of paint to fill the canvas with.

"Of course it does!" He called back with a smirk plastered on his face.

When I got back I covered the floor with a clear tarp and we opened up all our paints and set the canvas up so that it was ready to be painted. Johnny took some purple paint and began painting a human figure.

What are you doing there? I questioned so that we wouldn't make completely clashing pictures on our sides of the canvas that we were starting on.

"You of course." He said as it was obvious.

"A violet, Violet?"

"Exactly."

I figured why not paint him and I took some red paint and started working on a basic human figure holding a large sword. It started out as a red silhouette of Nny but then I took black paint to add in details such as his eyes, hair, mouth, clothing and more. I mixed in the black with the red and also took to adding and mixed in white and eventually I had a good picture of Nny with a sword held high in the air and a confident grin on his face, made up of shades of red. On the other side of the canvas was a nicely painted picture of me delicately holding a skull in one hand, facing me, in shades of purple.

"Am I wearing some sort of dress of armor in that?" I questioned as I examined his painting."

"Um. Yeah . . ." He mumbled, uncharacteristically shyly.

"May I ask, you why?"

"That's sort of the image I get of you. . . I've never met anyone who cared so much about other people and I always got the impression that you were some sort of perfect fairy tale princess with the way you tend to be so sweet at first to everyone you meet, and are pretty, and actually intelligent. But you're actually tough and incredibly brave and when the time calls you can be really aggressive. . . so I guess you kinda seem like some warrior princess or um something…. I guess. . ."

I don't think I've ever felt so flattered. It wasn't as if it was the first time someone complimented me for something, but Nny seemed, so truly honest and real with what he was saying. I had trouble registering that he actually though that of me. I was a little speechless and busy observing the picture and figuring out what to say when all I could come up with was a quiet, "thank you."

"Thanks for what?" Nny asked before he grabbed a paintbrush full of yellow to outline my painted figure in.

"For saying something so nice." I mumbled as I stared intently at my feet.

"I was just explaining something I thought..."

"Yeah, I think that's the part that makes me so flattered... You know I never thought it would be so hard to stay mad at you." I sighed, annoyed at myself.

"So you don't hate me and aren't mad anymore?" he hopefully asked.

"Oh I'm never going to forgive you and am still incredibly pissed at the KILLING ME incident. But I'm LESS pissed at you now."

"Well a start is a start!" He announced happily.

"Whatever let's just paint." I announced, wanting to get off of that subject. I decided to outline my painting of Nny in an electric blue type color and use that as the background for my half of the picture, blending into green where it met with the yellow from Nny's half. I added purple and green and other shades of blue that blended in with the background and to counter that Nny blended in pink, orange and other tints and shades of yellow into his background. He painted a golden colored sun into the yellow background and I added in a white glowing moon.

"Hey, add black spiky twisting vines on the half you're painting and I'll add white ones on this side then we can blend them together in the middle so it's connected." We continued painting late in the night and neither of us stopped until I noticed it was morning. A canvas taller than yourself takes quite a long while to paint. I would have tried to add more designs to finish the painting but I started yawning and having trouble painting a straight line and I realized I needed sleep.

"I'm going to bed now, and you should consider sleeping sometime also. It's good for you." I mentioned as I began to sluggishly head to my bedroom. Johnny of course didn't take up the offer to catch a night's . . . day's sleep and said he would watch TV or read until I woke up again and wanted to paint again.

I slept from 7:20 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon and was able to paint more with Nny the next day. I hated to admit it, but I really enjoyed letting myself talk to him again. He was much friendlier when I was being nice to him. I suppose he also really grew on me. Like a sort of mold that grows on bread. As much as you don't want it on yourself as a piece or bread, you can't help it from growing on you and once it's there you can't just get rid of the mold.

Nny and I were in the middle of watching a movie together when we heard aloud crash from upstairs. Johnny reached under the couch and pulled out a giant spear and some shurikans which I didn't even know were there, then headed towards the source of the sound as I followed behind him with a sword that was also under the couch. I made a mental note to figure out how many weapons were hiding in my huge house.

After the two of us walked up the second floor, It didn't take long for us to find the broken window, and group of burglars who broke into my house.

Just what I wanted.

**to be continued!**

**ehh idk if i like this chapter. i like it because it's cute, but i don't like it cause this sin't supposed to be that cute and touching of a story XD so next chapter I'll get into more violence XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**God it feels like i haven't updated in forever xD well horrible previous chapter summary! : Vi and Nny are sort of making due living together in hell, and one day they get a visit from Squee and Pepito ^^ Squee is only allowed a short amount of time in hell to say his final good bye to Violet so the four spend the hours having fun together all cutesey like ^^ then Vi and nny start getting over some diffrences and becoming friends again through painting ^^ but we can't have that much cute in a JTHM story! so some thieves broke into Violets house and Johnny and Vi got some weapons to check out what was going on!**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Hey. Do you have a reason for being in this house?" Nny asked the five men who wore black suits and masks, with large bags in their hands. I peered into the dark room from behind Johnny and they were in the process of cramming whatever valuable looking item they could grab. Nny flicked on the lights to better see the men who broke in.

"No answer? Just what I expected." And with that Nny launched a spear though the heads of two of the people in my house.

I was a little horrified at how my immediate response was "Nice double kill." But I immediately after clarified that I was only condoning the murder since they were already dead. Suddenly, some arms grabbed at me from behind and threw me onto the floor roughly. I quickly hopped back up and slammed the bat that was in my hands into the person who was nearest me and hit someone hard in the chest.

"Now bash him in the face!" Johnny cheered as he threw shurikans at the other two men in the room, as well as kicked the door shut.

With panic screaming in every inch of my mind, I briefly nodded my head before slamming the base ball bat into the face of one of the people who snuck in.

"Ahh!" He yelled out in pain as he held his head, the blood from his face and broken nose dripping onto the floor. He pulled out a knife and lunged forward to stab my stomach and while I hopped back in time to avoid that, he still managed to shank my leg.

"Violet, kill him!" Johnny told me happily as he tossed a knife towards me. I tried to grab it but ended up grabbing the blade and dropping the knife after it cut me. In the distraction the thief who tried to stab me in the stomach swiped at my neck and got a scratch on my collar. Not too deep, but certainly deep enough to hurt.

"Oww!" I instantly grunted before grabbing the knife Nny tossed to me. I quickly got up and swung my arm quickly and hard so I could deeply slice his neck. Blood started spurting out and the thief quickly and uselessly brought a hand to his neck as he fell over, dying. I noticed there was silence and looked around the room. The other four men were already dead. Just puddles of blood and chunks of men scattered all over the floor. It was only to be expected that Johnny would manage to massacre them in a matter of minutes. I blankly dropped the knife I was holding onto the floor and looked away to the door.

Now that I wasn't in a complete panic mode, that sick, disgusted feeling I felt every time Nny killed someone returned. This little scenario was reminding me of why I wanted to hate Nny. We probably could have avoided everyone who broke into the house. Despite the fact Nny was my only friend, he was still a total psycho who killed people. I suppose I would just have to wait for him to return to earth and not make him mad.

"Clean up this room. Next time I'm in here I don't want to see any blood. Take the remains far from here. I don't know what happens after someone dies, but in heaven they just came together again after you blew up there heads. If these men eventually are put back into one piece again I don't want them anywhere near my house." I stated, void of feeling. I opened the door of that room and headed off to take a shower.

"Hey Vi? Are you ok?"

"Just fine." I replied with out bothering to look back.

I was rather upset about killing someone again, but I figured it didn't really count. For one thing it was only in self defense . . . like the other time. But this he wasn't really alive since we were in hell. A quick shower was able to calm me down since I was given heaven's contentment, even though the feeling was rather weak. After I dried off I headed off to my bedroom to sleep.

That seemed to be what I liked to do after traumatic events.

Once in a conversation with Nny, I learned that one of the reasons he never slept was because he was afraid of forgetting what was reality and what was a dream. I believe part of me always hoped that if I slept and dreamed more and more, then I would be able to fully blur together my reality and dreams and forget all the gore and violence, that actually happened, tricking myself into believing it was only a dream.

I wasn't able to make that happen, but it probably wasn't a bad thing to be able to tell apart reality and the dream world. When I woke up the next day, Johnny was sitting in a chair in my room reading a book.

"Good morning Vi! Want some breakfast?" Johnny asked, as awkwardly cheerful as he tended to be around me, recently.

"No I'm good. Thanks for asking though." I replied as I got up and out of bed. He left so I could get dressed and I went to draw in a room of my house dedicated to drawing.  
>I didn't really feel mad at Johnny but I realized I wanted nothing to do with him.<br>I would be friendly, I'd talk to him, I'd be polite to him, but I would only do what I really needed to in order to comfortably live with him for the next few days.

At first Johnny didn't care much about my slight distance from him, or at least he didn't care. But on our 11th day in Hell, he finally spoke up about it.

I just came back from shopping and was about to make myself a black and white corset with silver lace and red ribbon, when Johnny stopped me.

"Hey Vi! Can we talk?"

"Is it important? I'm about to do something. We can save it for later maybe." I suggested before walking past him.

"Are we friends?" he questioned staring at me intently.

"Of course." I told him happily with an empty smile.

"No." he stated simply.

"No what? Are we not friends or something?"

"No, this isn't you. You don't just say 'of course'! You give a sarcastic response, tell me you are still pissed at me, or on rare occasions give me a long, honest, and meaningful answer!"

"I suppose that I'm just tired right now. I had trouble sleeping last night." I lied.

"You've been this way since the break in, is this a reaction to killing that guy?"

"Don't be silly! That barely affected me. I really am fine." I told him before beginning to head off again.

"No, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND TALK TO ME." Nny shouted and ordered.

"You seem tense. How about I work on my clothing for a while then come back to you when you're cooled down." I suggested calmly, even though I could see he was 2 seconds from snapping.

I was already 5 steps up on the stair case I was on, when Johnny grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked down. I tumbled down the few steps that lead to the floor and used my hands to avoid cracking my skull open.

"Johnny, what the hell?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my sore head.  
>"I'm bored." he cackled. "I'm bored and you made me forget how fun it was tormenting people. Additionally, you've been so boring recently."<p>

I should have expected Nny to snap soon. Some sort of psychotic maniac like him, would always be a psychotic maniac. No matter how much he acts like he cares about me and tries to be nice and friendly with me, he's still some bloody thirsty monster waiting to kill and hurt someone for the joy of it. I suppose I was just hoping he wouldn't snap until after he returned to earth.

I guess my luck would just keep getting better.

Johnny grabbed my hair again and yanked me to my feet roughly then grabbed a knife to cut me. He tried to slice my check but I managed to hit his hand away and kept trying squirm out of his grasp. He grabbed both of my flailing arms and tried to pin me to a wall but I kneed him hard and ran away when he fell to the floor. I was almost out the door when I felt a chain wrap around my leg and drag me to the floor. Since I was surprised I wasn't ready to break my fall and landed face first. My brain was pounding and I briefly wondered how I didn't have severe brain damage yet before I blacked out.

When I woke up it was dark and I was all tied up. I wasn't surprised however. It wasn't the first time such a thing has happened. I was just thankful to be tied to a bed, and not hanging upside down.

"Johnny let's be mature and do something else. We can do whatever you want. As long as it doesn't involve killing or maiming people!"

Johnny chuckled slightly and sliced my leg.

"I'm leaving one cut for all the times you've said you hated me." He laughed as he began cutting up my left leg. I bit my lips sore as he did this so as to not scream, and dug my nails into my thumbs. I was able to fully see in the darkness by the time he switched to my other leg.

"This is for the times you've tried to change me!" My sore pained legs were also feeling sticky and gross from all the blood they were becoming drenched in.

"I-if you keep this up I-I'll bleed to death!"

"Don't be foolish, I certainly know when enough is enough. I'm not letting you die again. I think." He laughed before moving to my arm. "

This is for all the times I wanted to stab you or slap you and remembered to just smile and forget it since I thought I loved you!" he shouted as I felt an extra deep cut go into my arm.

"Damn it, stop!" I yelled when he was switching to my other arm.

"And this is because I feel like it!" I tried kicking my legs around as he sliced up my last limb but the ropes around my ankles were too tight. He finally finished and I was left shaking slightly.

"I hope you're happy now." I whimpered, my head turned away.

"I think I am, actually, I'm certainly relaxed. But you don't scream in pain, nearly enough."

"Oh wow. Sorry I didn't scream." I muttered trying to keep my voice as steady as I could.

"Now can you untie me?" I asked weakly hoping his little crazy episode was over.

"Nope! I'm keeping you here. I think I'm going to have a sandwich. I'll be back soon probably." He left right after that and I tried to close my eyes to go to sleep, which was rather easy to do with the weakness and dizziness I felt from my blood loss. I managed to fall asleep hoping that Nny would want to let me out by the time I woke up…

By the time I woke up however, the room was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner and Johnny was sitting in a chair by the light with a big drawing pad intently staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned angrily as I tried to sit up, before remembering that I was tied down.

"Drawing you of course. When I saw you lying here, covered in blood and full of scars, I just had to draw a picture. I'm almost done though."

"Can't you just take a picture or something? I'm tired of this and I want to wash myself off." I mumbled weakly. I really wasn't feeling well. I guess most people didn't after loosing a bunch of blood.

"You're in a bed. If you're tired of this then just sleep."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. No seriously, untie me."

"Just hold on."

"I don't feel good, please just let me out. You had your fun already." I said in almost a whine.

"Damn, you're annoying. Why don't you shut up or I'll stab you again."

As much as I wanted to say something back, I didn't want to be stabbed anymore. So I laid there uncomfortably in the sticky mess of a bed as Nny finished the picture he was drawing. He announced when he was finished and showed me the drawing. I wasn't sure what in the world to think of it. It was all black and white except for the red scars and trails of blood all over my limbs, and it was sort of mesmerizing and in a dark way enchanting, but the fact that the tied up bleeding figure was ME, horrified me.

"I like the emphasis of the bright red. And your shading has improved a lot. You did a nice job with showing all the crinkles in my skirt. But I look a little too thin, and the tug of the rope on my hands seems off. But you also captured my hurt expression really well. All in all it's a nice drawing." Nny smiled as I expected him too and finally cut the ropes off freeing me. He promised to clean the bed and said he would have some pasta ready for me when I was done showering. I tried to not stare down at the red water at my feet as I was in the shower but it was hard to not notice it. I also tried to avoid looking at the scars all over my legs and wrists but it was hard to not notice them. My scrubbing had opened up many of my just formed scars and I managed to bandage myself up in gauze, which we always had plenty of, and then went to eat pasta with Johnny.

We sat across from each other silently, and it wouldn't have been so uncomfortable if it weren't the fact he just gave me dozens and dozens of scars.

"Do you know why I freaked out earlier?" Nny suddenly asked me, breaking the silence between us.

"Because . . ." I figured it was best to not end that statement with 'you're fucking bat-shit insane' and instead just asked him why.

"I could be leaving any day this week back to the world of the living. My life will go back to how it was before I met you and as much I want to forget you ever existed, and pretend I don't care about you at all . . . part of me doesn't want that, and isn't sure I can. I got mad you were being so dull."

I mixed around the pasta in my plate for a few seconds as I tried to sift through the thoughts in my head and figure out what to say.

"I believe you'll be happy once you're rid of me. At first you may not like it, but eventually you'll get back to the swing of your old life and barely remember me. Right now part of you may not want that, but there's no use in fighting it. So we should just spent the time we have left together having fun, so there are no regrets. Ok?" I asked, hoping that spending a few days close to Johnny couldn't hurt.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh god no, I'm beyond mad. I'm like pissed times enraged to the trillionth power. But I guess it's kind of useless getting mad at you for being yourself when I know you'll do your best to be friendly for a while."

"You know I'm positive that's why we're friends. You're the only person alive willing to be friends with somebody likely to maim and torture them."

"So why don't I just leave you?" I asked in a joking manner, with the seriousness to my question completely hidden.

"Because even though you're such an incredible person, so far I'm the only person you've met who has taken the time to be friends with you."

"Oh. Right. Thanks for reminding me."

"Not that it's you're fault or anything, everyone else is just an ass hole." He explained making me smile. And that fully reminded me of why I stayed with him for so long.

"You know, not everyone's an ass hole. For every good person in the world there's at least 1, many times 2 or sometimes more, people who helped them become that way."

"Oh right. What were your parents like? You mention them a lot but never tell me much about them."

With that I began happily describing my parents in detail as we finished up our meal.

"So now that we plan on spending the rest of our time together, what do you want to do?" I questioned.

* * *

><p>To be continued! :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Let's see what happened last? well Vi decided she wanted to remain completely neutral and distant with Nny but he got angry with that and tied her to a bed then sliced her up and such! but being them rather than freaking out, after it happened Nny apologized and Violet decided she would try her best to kind of forget that incident and spend all her time with Nny since they knew he would be bound to leave in a short amount of time, and Johnny was afraid of leaving her. that kind of brings us to this chapter . . . where they now are figuring out what to do! **

**CHAPTER 19**

"You don't have anything on your mind?" he asked.

"How about you teach me how to use weapons and stuff." I suggested.

"What?"

"I don't know. But I always draw and paint with you so I was thinking you could teach me your talent for once. The way you handle swords, maces, chains, and all of that stuff is pretty impressive. Maybe you could teach me something..."

Nny smiled proudly and agreed he would teach me how to use weapons and such the second I was feeling better.

We decided that since it wasn't practical to have me running around on scarred up legs, that we should just sit and watch a movie. We decided on some horror movie that seemed interesting and sat right next to each other on my big couch in the dark. I watched the movie intently as I usually did for thrillers and was full of energy when it ended. We picked a slasher next and I ended up loosing interest and getting drowsy, when it ended up being constant blood and gore with out any plot. With the third movie we saw being uninteresting also, I ended up completely dozing off.

I woke up a few hours later sitting up right and leaning against Nny who was still watching TV with an arm around my waist.

"Hey what do you want to do?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I want to do something with explosions…."

"Ohh! How about we make bombs!" I suggested. "Not like deadly ones, but small little ones. And we can quickly drive to the city and throw them at fire hydrants or something. But not people." I added. Nny smiled brightly at my suggestion like it was the perfect thing to do.

"I've found instructions on how to make small bombs but I have yet to try it out."

"Let's get going then." I declared.

So as ridiculous as it was, Nny and I set out to get dangerous ingredients to make home made bombs. We tested the first one on the street and looked like it had about a 4 foot radius explosion. It was incredibly cool. We made 15 more bombs then set out to the city to frighten people. Well at least that was my intention, and Johnny promised he wouldn't hurt anyone before he left. He didn't really keep to his word though. Thankfully not that many people were hurt badly.

It was when we were driving back that the worst one happened. I was at the wheel and thought we used up all the bombs already but when we passed by a bicyclist on our way back home, I noticed a lot of motion and looked in time to see Johnny throw the bomb. He hit the cyclist and an explosion happened and I accidentally swerved a little from the shock. The bicyclist, who was on fire, slammed right into my expensive car and broke the window, as well as left a splatter of blood leaving me unable to see. I immediately slammed down on the breaks and the biker was propelled from the car and onto the street.

"Oh shit, oh God, oh no!" I quickly exclaimed.

"It's not that bad . . ."

"Damn it! I should have known this would happen with you! IT ALWAYS HAPPENS. I can't go a single place with you with out you . . . doing this!"

"Violet, you're freaking out too much. We're in Hell no one will care. I bet stuff like this happens all the time. And he may not even be dead…"

"He's on FIRE! And even if it happens, that doesn't mean it should." I mumbled as I rested my head against the steering wheel. Johnny started rubbing my back and I just sighed heavily in frustration. He was like a 13 year old kid, except one that murdered people. No matter how many times I tried to explain how bad murder is, he just didn't care.

"Ok, Vi, I'm sorry. How about I clean him up and get him to the side of the road. I can even place a cross near him.

"what?" I asked lifting my head up a nominal amount, just enough to see Nny.

"Wouldn't It be good to make the body nice? If he comes back to life then he'll be on the side of the road in safety and we can leave some money for him to buy a new bike."

I stared at him curiously as I rose to a normal sitting position.

"You can just stay in here I'll handle it." He said as he left the car. He had what looked like a first aid kit and I saw it was a kit to clean up the body. He tried to make it look nice and presentable and once it was as decent as he could get it. He took two sticks and tied it into a cross with some sting he had which he stuck into the ground.

Johnny put everything back in the trunk and then hopped in beside me asking if I was better.

"I'm still pissed at you, but I've had time to calm down."

"Good!" He said with a smile and slight laugh. He told me to switch seats with him since he thought I still seemed a little tense and needed time to cool down. I shrugged and switch seats and began to doze off as we drove home, since I didn't get much sleep the night before. As we pulled in to the drive way I was nearly completely asleep and I let Johnny carry me into the house as he did at times when I was unable to walk. I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes when he brought me down and leaned against him for a few extra moments to steady myself. I was perfectly comfortable hanging onto him and that was what made me push myself away very quickly. I then brought up the idea of teaching me how to fight well with weapons. Not that I would ever really need to know how.

"Here take this sword!" Nny told me as he threw a sword at me. I caught it by the blade and cut myself for a second time, that same way.

"Oh sorry! Wait right here!" He called after he left to get a band aid and a wash cloth. He took my hand and pressed down until it stopped bleeding, and patched it up with two band aids on my palm. He placed the sword in my hand correctly and then got a sword of his own.

"You see, I'm no professional sword fighter. I swing the sword and simply try to inflict damage. He explained to me.

"So let's pick a victim!" I started to protest against that idea but he grabbed a lamp for us to use as our victim, and I let out a slight sigh of relief. He taped the base to the floor with almighty duct tape and then swung at it with his sword.

"It this was a person, that would have sliced through his side. If you're ever in a fight then you probably wouldn't want to hold it out and would rather hit them fatally. So you would aim for the neck. Like this." He said while slashing out at the lamp, hitting it right under to lamp shade.

"You hit it now!"

I randomly hit the lamp and Johnny kicked the sword out of my hand as I swung it.

"Come on actually hit it! You need to hold it right or else someone could just kick that sword out of your hands." I rolled me eyes held the sword tightly and slashed at the lamp that we were practicing on.

"Good but here's what you need to do better." He began explaining how to hold and swing a sword correctly and I learned that there was a lot more to hacking at people with swords then I though there was. We then moved on to maces, nun chucks –a personal favorite of mine- , chains, poles, and hammers. I had a few more bruises and cuts from times I slipped up and accidentally hurt myself, but other than that I was fine. So when Johnny suggested that we go on a walk I was completely up for it.

It was a cool night and the moon looked beautiful, as well as the stars. I never expected that Hell could look so pretty. Yet I suppose the beauty was wasted upon by most of its inhabitants. I wrapped my large red sweater around me tighter and felt just extra secure.

"Vi, this is nice. It's a beautiful night out, and the temperature is great. You know, we haven't done these walks in forever. Why is that?"

"No clue. The fact that you killed me, I'm sure, has absolutely nothing to do with it though."

"Oh. Right. That made you mad."

"Oh, really? I thought I was acting perfectly happy and bursting with energy for the past few days."

"There's no need to be so sarcastic." He mumbled as he shoved me slightly.

"Sarcasm? What's that? I was being COMPLETELY serious, I mean being freaking murdered has made me so happy, and now that I know heaven sucks and I have to live life in Hell just seems to make the world complete. I should be thanking you for SHOOTING me in the face."

"Come on it's been nearly two weeks. Do you have to bring it up SO often?"

"Why does that bother you?"

"Not at all, I absolutely LOVE how the only person I care about continuously brings up the reason why she hates me."

"Oh look at who's getting sarcastic now." I teased.

"Maybe it's contagious."

I shrugged my shoulder and muttered yeah maybe in response as we continued to walk. Only 2 or 3 minutes passed before he spoke up again.

"Did you ever think about leaving my house when we were alive?" Johnny asked, having to ruin the good light mood with a serious question.

"All the time. " I admitted to him. "But I can't bring myself to do it It's just . . . well . . . moments like these, I think. When we talk to each other and enjoy each other's company. Moments like when we paint or draw together, when we're watching a movie and thinking the same thing about what's happening. Haven't I told you before that I like you when you're not being violent?"

"Don't you ever think that it would be simple enough to find other people to have those moments with? People who you like, and get along with, who don't kill people."

"I think I was little scared to leave for a few reasons. The one and most obvious, I was afraid you may try to kill me if I left. I always had the feeling you wouldn't and if you wanted to kill me that you would have done so but it was still a concern. Also, what if I couldn't find a person like that. I know I haven't seen much of the world, but so far I haven't had good luck in finding people who I get a long with. I guess I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find someone who liked me as much as you did. Well, as much as you did when you were in a good mood. Also it was a miracle that I found a place to stay right after setting out on my own to just go somewhere/I don't have much money, well I DIDN'T have much money, and I didn't know if I'd be able to go anywhere. I would have to set out and find a job like the night I left, in order to get money to get a place. If I were too get a job and plan leaving, then I would probably end up change my mind along the way and decide not to go. Also I relied on you for a ride most of the time, since you were picky about letting me drive somewhere with out you. You probably would have been annoyed with me needing to drive to my job all the time."

"So . . . PART of the reason why you didn't leave was because you liked me?"

"Yes it appears so. Is that what you wanted to know?" I asked, actually looking at him, rather than glancing his way.

"Yeah, kind of. I can never really tell if you actually like me or are just pretending to do so and putting up with me because you have to."

"Oh…" I mumbled, feeling bad since many times the latter describes our relationship more than us genuinely being friends.

"Do you like me right now? Or are you just counting the seconds until I leave . . ."

Our walking had slowed as our conversation got more emotional and at that point we stopped walking and were standing in the street.

"T- to be honest, I'd have to say recently I've been just putting up with you since I know you're leaving soon. I thought it would be easy to do since then when you leave we have little connection, and little to be sad about. Also, I kind of feel like I should hate you, for being the person who killed me."

"but . . ."

"You know I can't hate you, and you won't let me distance myself from you. Every time I try to put space between us we end up here again. I don't really mind though. It's an adventure. One that could use much less blood and violence, but I have always liked adventure."

"Yeah I really know what you mean about everything being an adventure. Everything has just been so much more interesting with you added in. I don't think I really want things to go back to normal." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. I have never met someone who infuriates me so, but I've also never met someone who makes me so happy." I admitted, more to myself than him. Something I really hated though, was that talking about this made me realize that despite how much I wanted to hate him at times, I really couldn't and didn't hate him. The scenery only was adding to the rapid change in how I felt about Nny. The fact that I like him is always present, but I just try so hard to repress it that I can momentarily believe I hate him. I was starting to almost feel dumb for trying so hard to not talk to him while he stayed in Hell.

"Hey. Let's go back to our house and stare at the stars. Talking about this stuff is making me kind of sad." I told him. I quickly grabbed his hand and went back to our yard and he didn't let go as we laid down in the grass. I stared up at the brilliant lights illuminating the blackness of the sky and instantly searched for constellations.

"They aren't here." Johnny told me after I spend around 5 minutes trying to find something yet couldn't.

"huh?"

"We're not really on earth right now, we're in Hell. It's a different world with a different sky."

"Well I'm going to have to find my own shapes. Like up there is a smiley face." I happily replied as I pointed up at the face.

"where?"

"Over there!" I said as I continued pointing. I scooted closer to him and moved closer until our heads were together so I could see things from his point of view.

"Ok see that really bright Orange-y star? Look above that for a curve of bright stars. Those are the mouth."

"I don't- oh there is a smiley face! Now I'll find one... Oh up there! That's a hydra!" he exclaimed."

"huh, I don't see it..."

Johnny lifted himself up by one elbow and used his other hand to grab my chin and tilt my head to the right spot.

"Up there look for what looks like five lines of stars that meet at the bottom where there's a blur of smaller stars."

"Uh huh. . . Oh that blurb is his body! Then those are its necks and few bright stars underneath are its feet. That's so cool! Now I need to find something better!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

We continued playing this game and when I found a fat woman on fire with a fish hat Nny kept saying he couldn't see her.

"Look, remember where the devil dog you found is? Well it's left of that."

"Yeah I see the devil dog. But I don't see the fat lady."

"It's a big blurb of stars then two smaller blurbs on top. Those are her boobs then she has a head above it. And above the head is this triangle with a circle next to it! That's the fish-hat."

"Come closer. I don't think I can find it."

"Come closer? We're already right next to each other!" I said before turning to face him. And the second I did he pressed his lips to mine.

Nny can do many things to surprise me. But kissing me was one of the things I least expected.

"hmm. That was oddly nice. . . I used to not understand why people felt the need to be constantly locking lips with each other, but a little kiss is nice with you. . . and oh yeah, I did find the constellation." he said softly with out looking away from my eyes, and color coming to his cheeks.

Out of all the reactions I could have had, and of all the things that ran in my head to do, kissing him back was something I didn't even expect. Yet it was definitely what I did. I couldn't have possibly liked him as more than a friend, I thought. He was Johnny! I reasoned. Yet as I smiled at him and he brushed hair out of my face, I began to wonder if I really did like him more than I thought.

"Hey Vi?" He softly asked staring into my eyes with an oddly serene expression.

"Y-yes?"

"You're going to miss me when I leave, aren't you?" I smiled and rolled my eyes, seeing the same old Johnny that I couldn't stand, and admittedly couldn't really live with out.

"Of course I'm going to miss you I though I stated that. You should really understand by now that every time I said I hate you, it really meant that I hated how I wasn't really able to hate you. And you should know that no matter how many times you make me angry and how many times I act like I don't care, that I still do, and probably always will care about you."

"That's good to know. Because. . . . for the past few minutes someone has been waiting at the end of our drive way…" I immediately bolted right up and saw Senor Diablo at the end of our driveway patiently waiting, and looking away.

"No!" I exclaimed as I grabbed at his hand. "I just finally started to really like you again and just realized that I wouldn't want you to leave! You can't leave now." I whined as he pulled me up to a standing position.

"Sorry Violet." The devil said as he started striding towards us. "Johnny is to be taken back to the realm of living. You are lucky that I was giving you a few more moments to say good bye. If you need it you can have a minute or two more…"

I immediately threw my arms around Johnny in a massive hug and stopped listening to Satan.

"I can't believe that this is it." I mumbled into his chest.

"I can't believe you're as sad as me about never seeing each other again." He whispered.

The realization that that would be the last time we ever saw each other began sinking into me harder and harder. Without thought, I stood on my toes and pulled him down towards me, to actually kiss him unlike those brief little kisses from before. He seemed very surprised at first and I was aware Nny was bound to be awkward in intimate moments due to his . . . personality, but he began to kiss me back and hold me tight.

"Err, uhh, AHEM. I should really be sending Nny back to life now." Senor Diablo said, interrupting us.

"O-oh! Yeah. R-right." I stuttered as I blushed, and wondered what the hell I was just doing…

"Right. Good bye then, Violet." Nny said with one of the saddest smiles I've ever seen.

"Good bye Johnny. Promise me you'll try to be good." I asked hopefully with low expectations.

"Nah, I'm not going to lie to you." He said in response causing me to instantly roll my eyes.

"Then promise me you'll be happy." I requested, still holding onto him. For some reason.

"I suppose that I'll try as long as you do." He told me as he squeezed his arms around me.

"Oh please, around two weeks ago you didn't want him living here and acted as if you hated him and now you can't bear to let him go?" The devil groaned, getting very annoyed with us.

"Can you just give us another min-" before he could even finish his sentence, Nny disappeared and my arms suddenly fell down in the empty space he previously occupied.

He was gone.

"Are you actually going to miss that nut job?" Senor Satan asked with what seemed to be no real interest.

" . . . I'll get over it." I mumbled. "Final good byes are so emotionally draining. I- I don't really like him that much. It was just the frenzy of that being the last time we saw each other, so it didn't really matter what I did since I'd never see him again and he'll never see me again and so that kiss didn't really mean anything and I don't actually care that much about him even though he can be nice sometimes but it still doesn't make up for how evil and violent he is and he's still a jerk even though sometimes he can looks so cute, which isn't important at all and, and actually isn't even really true when I think about it, not that I thought about it or anything and . . . oh you left." I muttered as I noticed I was stupidly rambling on and on to an empty night.

"And now I'm alone. By myself. And still talking aloud. . . . to myself. Awesome. I should stop talking." I mumbled as I silently returned to my home. For once, completely by myself.

**To be continued!**

**aww they finally kissed ^^ and are now separated. . and Violet still wants to pretend she doesn't care that much for Nny. ._.**


	20. Chapter 20

**finally a new chapter! well if you remember in the previous chapter a very dramatic event ocurred! Nny went back to earth, and Violet is alone in Hell. After spending so much time together before Nny had to leave Violet started to like him again and they had a sweet touching moment when Violet kissed him good bye. Yet being as stubborn as ever, Violet refuses to say that she loves him and plans on being happy with her life with out him.**

**CHAPTER 20**

I woke up the next day at 11 in the morning. I rolled over shut my eyes and went back to sleep, to wake up around 2 and a half hours later at 1 in the morning. I slept for another hour and a half before I decided to get out of bed.

Part of me kind of expected the smell of eggs to come from the kitchen but I knew that was ridiculous. Johnny already went back to the world of the living, so there was no one left to make me breakfast when I wasn't in the mood to wake up at a normal time.

I lazily poured myself a bowl of cereal and munched on it silently. Afterwards, I decided to make the corset I recently planned on making before Johnny interrupted me with his freak out. After I finished the black and white corset with silver lace and red ribbon, I decided to make a matching red and black skirt with the same silver lace and some white lace also. I put on the outfit right after I made it excited to try out the new clothes. To my pleasure it came out as nicely as I expected them to.

I thought it would be a good time to draw and I took my sketch book and drove out past the city. I was heading towards and old abandoned unused city to draw. It wasn't too hard to find it and once there I parked in the middle of the street and left with my book and pencils so I could draw one of the old buildings. After finding one almost decrepit looking, I sat on a bench and began to draw. It never hurt to draw more still lifes. It took a while to get it as nice as I wanted, yet after that was complete I wasn't sure what else I wanted to do. I stayed on the bench and doodled some eyes and animals and shapes, all made out of boredom.

Afterwards I traveled to the populated city to see if there was anything that interested me. There wasn't.

So I returned home and made dinner for myself to eat silently, alone. I watched some TV and went to bed at 10:00 and got up the next day at 9:00. I painted a picture and did more or less the same thing as the day before. The day after that was also, more or less, a repeat of the previous two days.

It was very nice and relaxing to do all the things I wanted to do with out interruption but by day four it was seeming very boring, and a little too quiet, even with music playing from radios all around my house.

I was still happy though. I didn't rely on Nny to make me happy and have fun. I was plenty of fun making things, all on my own. It was a relief to have him gone.

* * *

><p>One day I was just sewing a skirt, minding my own business when there was a bang at the door.<p>

In the 12 year old kid style, I snuck over to my window in a crouched down position to see who was outside. There appeared to be a group of men and while I couldn't clearly see them all, I did see weapons. They banged on the door again and I thought quickly of what to do. There was no way at all I could certainly fight them all. I suppose my best bet was to run. An ax burst through the door and I ran like hell to reach my back door. As much as I loved my large house, in that very situation, it wasn't that great. I ran to the very back corner of my house where the back door was located and I could hear the foot steps of a group of men running after me. I all but slammed into the door and found when I tried to open it up it was bolted shut. I immediately unbolted and yanked the door open but a bullet blasted through my leg and I fell over.

"What the hell are you all trying to do?" I shouted angrily as I tried to get back up.

"You don't remember us deary?" one man asked, alcohol heavy on his breath.

I stared at the five men in the house and remembered another time there were five men who broke into my home..

"Were you the guys who tried to rob me?"

"As I recall you're the bitch who slit my throat." One of them said. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up and I limped behind him as he pulled me out of the hall way and into an open room.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours who killed the rest of us?" one of the other men asked.

"He returned to earth, he was only supposed to stay in Hell for a short amount of time." I answered as I looked around the room and thought of what I could do. We were in an empty room with a desk that I used for drawing so there was nothing else but some drawers with papers and pencils.

"Well ain't that a shame. I guess all of us will have just take turns hurting you since he isn't here to mess up."

"Or you could accept my heart felt apology, take some cash and leave?" I asked hopefully as I leaned against the desk in the center of the room. A few men looked like they were considering that offer, but the man I killed slapped me in the face, knocking me over. I instantly used my good leg to trip him over and used the desk to pull myself up. I yanked one of the drawers out and swung it around trying to hit everyone I could to clear my way for exit. I ran out, now completely ignoring the pain I felt in my leg that was shot and headed towards the front door. Unfortunately as I entered the living room I was tackled down so I ended up on the floor. I barely had time to react when a sword sliced into my arm.

Deep. Painfully dangerously deep.

The sword went through again and I screamed as my arm fell off.

"Oh fuck, her arm came off." Some one noted oh so brightly as I tried to sit up and reach for something with my good arm. I was in the middle of the room though and all I could feel was carpet. I kicked the man who knocked me over hard and pushed myself up then stumbled over to a lamp so I could use it to some how defend myself.

"Just give up kid." One of them grumbled as he shot my side." I grunted in pain and gripped the lamp I held in my one hand tighter.

Everything hurt.

My head was pounding.

One man walked up to me and I swung around the lamp and hit him hard in his leg causing him to fall over. I backed away and headed around to the door but was stopped when someone stabbed me in the back, through my chest. I glanced down and saw the end of the blade protruding from my chest. I couldn't tell what exactly happened in my chest but my heart wasn't hit yet I was having quite a lot of trouble breathing and it hurt a horrendous amount. The man with the ax chopped at my head and out of reflex I swung the lamp that was somehow still in my hand at the man, as I also hopped away. I slipped on my own blood and the ax I some how knocked out of his hand oh so luckily, landed right on my leg.

"AHH! K-kill me!" I cried out knowing it would be best to do. They just needed to quickly shoot my head or stab my heart, and then the pain would be over, and a few days or so later, I would rematerialize.

Someone kicked me hard in the stomach and I coughed up some blood and the tears I was trying to hold in began falling from my eyes and mingling with my blood.

"Hey do you think we should kill her now? She looks pretty bad. . . " I nodded my head at the suggestion of killing me and within moments a bullet sailed through my head.

* * *

><p>I had no clue how much time passed between when I died and when I woke up on the floor in the dried puddle of my own blood. I sat up and pulled my legs up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, then buried my head into my knees. I shook a little and closed my eyes tight as if I could block out my memories.<p>

'If Nny was here he would have killed the five of them before a single one had the chance to lay a hand on me, let alone chop me up and kill me.' I though with my head still pressed against my knees. I remained in that position for a moment more before realizing it was completely stupid to do so. I slowly got up and went to my kitchen to grab a snack. I was never much of a cook and with out Nny here to make us dinner, I usually opted to make a pb and j sandwich, since I was far too lazy to actually make anything. After eating I grabbed a blanket to wrap myself in while watching a movie. For a moment I swore I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I turned my head to look at Nny, just to remember he was gone. It hasn't even been a month without him and I was already going a crazy.

Perfect.

I didn't want to admit that I missed him but as I watched a movie and kept thinking about him, the fact I really missed him became hard to ignore.

The movie I was watching seemed to be nearly over when my door bell rang and I nearly screeched in fear.

"What? Violet? Are you home?" a soft, young, eerie voice called from behind the front door.

"Pepito!" I shouted happily as I rushed over to the door. I nearly slipped as I made my way to the door and had to steady myself with the handle. I swung the door wide open and wrapped the little freak-boy in a hug, relieved to see a familiar face.

"it's nice to see you too. . ?"

"I'm sorry it's just that . . . I've had a bad week." I decided to say.

"Do you miss Johnny?" the little demon boy asked as I lead him to a couch in the spacious living room for us to sit on."

"Wha- what? I never said that. Well it was nice to have someone around, and I suppose I KIND OF miss him, but I'll be beyond over it soon!" I announced, starting to speak mostly to myself.

"Do you want to hear how he and Squee are doing?"

I nodded my head eagerly, anxious to hear how life on earth was going for two of the only people I interacted with.

I was disappointed with the answer.

After returning to earth, Nny decided to get rid of his human emotions. He recalls his feelings for me as a serious lapse of judgment, and is sick of all the emotions he had recently experienced. He's still crazy, still murderous, but in addition to that, he was trying to become inhuman or something, by destroying all the feelings inside him.

Squee also had no one to rely since Johnny won't be there for him as he said he would be. He was still being bullied at school and his parents were still cold and unloving.

"Cant you take me back?" I asked in a whispered voice, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, you're dead. You don't belong there you belong here. Are things bad for you too?"

I thought of how much I should tell Pepito and decided it would be best to not go into details. "Everyone down here is so awful. They're mean and violent and . . . I miss being able to meet and talk to decent people."

"You're nice and you're down here. It's possible you'll meet someone nice." he mentioned.

"Yeah thanks. When you get back, if possible, tell Nny I miss him and tell Squee I miss him so much and want him to have a good life and be strong. Let him know that even though I'm not alive, it doesn't mean that I'm not there for him, even from Hell I'm wishing the very best for him."

"yeah, I'll try to remember all of that. If that's it, I suppose I'll be going now."

"NO!" I shouted instantly, afraid to be left alone again.

"huh? "

"Don't leave so soon. Let's play a game or watch a movie or something! We can do whatever you want!" I said.

And to my luck Pepito stayed and for a few hours I wasn't alone In my giant house. And I had fun. As creepy as the kid was, I loved having him around and was a little sad to see him leave.

I wanted very much to do something different, but life fell into a pattern. I would draw, paint, sew or something, then one day get killed, then be mildly traumatized each time, each death building upon the fear I felt from the last one. I wasn't sure if I was a magnet for killing or if people died often in Hell, but either way it sucked.

The second time was when I ran into the one living person I ever killed, and he recognized me from my unique hair and weird clothes. He got mad and stabbed me numerous times all over, as payback. Since he didn't hit anything to instantly kill me but hacked me up too badly to move, I had to wait until I bled out.

The third time it happened was when I was at a convenience store and someone was robbing the place. I tried to call 911, which In retrospect was dumb to do in Hell, and as a result was shot four times. Non fatally.

I only died after he left and I asked the store owner to kill me so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain or with healing.

One time I was run over by a drunk driver.

And then the time that really broke me, was when some psycho decided to torture me, but unlike Johnny, this person didn't like me and go easy on me. He picked me out specifically because he "noticed how sweet and innocent I was" and just didn't like me and wanted to mess me up.

Every time I died I woke up back in his home, tied up for torture. I was worried I might have stayed as his torture subject for an eternity, but luckily Pepito saved me.

Pepito continuously visited me to check up on me, tell me how Squee and Nny were doing, and to pass on messages that Squee had for me. When I was missing for a while he made his dad Satan find me and return me home.

After that last horrible experience I went right to my bed and curled up in a ball to sleep. And whenever I woke up I went back to sleep. I occasionally got up to eat, but right after I would curl up in a ball again under the safety of my blankets.

I had no clue what day or month it was, or how long I've been in hell; I lost track long ago, but one day, when Pepito rang the bell, I didn't bother to get up and answer. I stayed curled up in the dark, in my warm little cocoon of safety.

The door bell rang again though. And again. And again.

I lazily unfurled and with blankets still wrapped around me, shouted I was coming and sluggishly walked out of my room and down to the entry/ living room to open the door for the little anti-christ.

"AHH, er hi. You look. . ."

"like a zombie? Like something the cat dragged in after clawing apart, chewing up, swallowing down and puking out?"

"I was going to say you look kinda bad, but that works too. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no as I've done many times before. Pepito knew by now what I wanted him to tell Squee, and if possible Nny. That I was perfectly fine, working on art, made a friend, and wished them both the best.

As usual, Pepito kept me up to date about what went on with Squee, and what he noticed about Johnny, and this time there was something new.

Apparently Nny kept drawing me. Pepito snuck into the house to find dozens of ripped and torn up pictures of myself. He even saw Nny while in the middle of drawing one. When asked what he was making Johnny apparently answered that he didn't know, but it ended up being me, he then angrily crumpled the picture and stormed away in frustration.

"So he misses you, but he just is refusing to admit it to himself, like how you don't want to say you really miss Nny."

"I don't. . . Whatever." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

Pepito ended up spending the day with me and when he left he said something that shook me up.

"I may have mentioned a few. . . unpleasant things to Nny about your situation. The only message he gave me to give to you, is fight back." Pepito told me seconds before closing the door and leaving.

"Fight back." I muttered emptily. I went back to my bed to sleep my awful existence away, but before doing so, I checked around the house a little to see if there were weapons around. As I suspected Nny left them everywhere in the house, and had a room full of them. I don't know why, but that day I fell asleep a little easier than usual.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**FINALLY! another chapter ^^ well since I haven't updated in forever I'll attempt to remind you about what happened last! Well after Johnny returned to the human world Violet got super sad and lonely even though she at first refused to admit that she missed him! With out Nny, she had no one to protect her from all the awful people in Hell and she kept getting violently killed again and again . . . Being hurt so often began to start driving Violet a little crazy and she became horrified of the world. she was able to hear about how Squee and Nny are doing in the realm of the living thanks to visits from pepito, but unfortunately litle Squee was still sad and with lousy parents, and Nny was getting almost crazier, if such a thing was possible. With word of advice from Nny to 'fight back' Vi is sill miserably stuck in Hell.**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>It took a while but slowly things got semi normal. Day by day, activity by activity, I started to 'live' again. I would draw and I would paint. I designed outfits and started working on them again. Yet I was still afraid of just about everything and refused to leave my house. I was supposed to be given happiness since I was supposed to go to heaven, but the fear I got from all the terrible things that has happened completely over powered that. I was beginning to think I would never want to leave my house again and always live in fear, when one day, something different happened . . .<p>

I heard an unusual sound in a far off room. I was in the kitchen so I grabbed a knife in each hand before going to investigate. It must have been a burglar I figured since not many people in Hell had large houses like I did. It would only be too bad when they discovered I had already been robbed. I crept through my home and as I expected, I found two robbers in masks, with large bags in their hands in a hallway in my house.

One man held out a gun aimed for my head and I instantly ran into the room I was next to and locked the door. I leaned against the wall and felt like a panic attack was settling in as I breathed in and out rapidly.

"Fuck, not again." I whimpered at the idea of being murdered and robbed for another time.

Then my brain started really panicking. 'I was going to die again', I thought. 'They were going to miss my heart and just leave me unable to walk and I'll bleed to death', I worried. I gripped the two knives in my hand tighter and knew I had to use them. I was sure that if those two didn't die, then they were going to kill me. And that wasn't going to happen again. I had to fight back.

Suddenly a bullet went through the locked door.

Another then went through.

So I unlocked the door.

And opened it up.

Time then seemed to move slowly. I was watching a scene before me, unaware of what was about to happen. My hand sailed forward, blade of the knife it held searching for flesh, searching for blood. It connected with the man's neck and it tore across. Blood spurted outwards, the warm vibrant liquid splattering a little on my face and clothes. The other killer shook off the initial shock of me fighting back, and raised an arm to shoot me. I quickly drove the other knife into anywhere, which ended up being his shoulder, and I took the knife I used to cut his friends throat, to stab his hand, that way he wouldn't shoot me.

"You little bitch!" he shouted, pained.

I yanked his gun from his hand and pressed the barrel to his chest, right where his heart was. My finger pulled the trigger.

Then both of them were dead.

And I was alive. Not a scratch on me. I laughed in disbelief. And I kept laughing. I slid down the wall as I laughed, not carrying that my foot was laying in the growing puddle of blood.

"I'm the one alive!" I exclaimed to myself.

Then I just had to put them somewhere. I found some trash bags that I folded the bodies into and tied the bags up tight.

As soon as the bags, or bodies, were in my trunk I sped far, far away. I went to the outskirts of a city and ripped open the bags and left the bodies in a dumpster. I also left a note saying "sorry it was just self-defense" signed with a doodle of a violet, as well as some cash in the jacket pocket of one of the men.

When I got back home I realized I still had a bunch of blood splattered all over my hallways. I went to the bathroom to get some towels and jumped back at something I saw in there. It was my reflection that startled me. It was partly the specks of blood splattered across my face, partly the fact that my dark make up was smeared in drooping messy patterns, but mostly my expression that made me think I saw someone else. I didn't look content or happy as I rarely looked when something good happen, but I didn't look miserable or sad. I just looked pissed. And not in the way that Nny did something stupid and I wanted to slap him, but in the way that I would literally murder anyone who got in my way just then.

And I think the reason why I looked that way . . . was because it was becoming true.

I quickly washed the blood specks off of my face and grabbed a towel to clean my hallway. After I was finally done I collapsed into a bed with a note book and doodled some cute chibis to get my mind off of everything. I ended up falling asleep with the note book on my face and went on as if the day before had never even happened. But in 4 days I reached a day I've been dreading for a while.

The day I ran out of food in my house and had to go out to buy some.

I had to go out eventually but it was still a little nerve wracking. The day when I threw the bodies out didn't feel as if it counted since I was a little crazy.

Maybe I still was a little crazy I realized as I grabbed a katana, a dagger, and 2 knives to bring with me. I slid one knife into a pocket I sewed into my boot, and another in a holster sewn into my coat. The katana was to be left in my car and dagger in my purse. I didn't really expect to use it, but they made me feel safe.

The day was going great until I got in line at the check-out counter. The woman in front of me was nagging nonstop about the stupidest of things, including how weird I looked. The man behind me was muttering to himself loudly, and the woman behind him was getting into an argument with another lady about who got that spot in line first. The line was going extra slow and the clatter and sounds of the store began swirling together in my head. I began feeling a little dizzy and more so just mad that no one would shut up. The guy behind me suddenly poked me hard and I swiftly turned around just so he could say I looked like a freak. I tried to ignore him when the obnoxious woman in front of me who also happened to smell like too many cigarettes started agreeing with him and they discussed my peculiarity with me right between them.

"H- hey. Do you guys mind?" I questioned just loud enough for them to here.

"Mind what?" The woman asked me with a glare.

"Not talking about me like that?"

"Quit being sensitive I'm just making conversation. –Wow such a soft voice for someone who looks so scary. Why do kids dye their hair like that or dress themselves in such weird clothes?"

"Don't you think you could make conversation about something else Miss?" I tried to ask politely. But at that point she began ignoring me. So I took my cart out of the line and went to a different lane. In this lane I was behind an elderly man coughing. It wasn't a problem until he turned slightly and ended up coughing all over me.

"S-sir do you mind covering your mouth?"

"Where do you get off at telling your elders what to do young lady!" He said before continuing to drone on and on about respect.

"I cannot take this anymore." I groaned to myself and exited the lane to wheel my cart out of the store.

"Hey weird girl you need to pay for that!" A near-by employee said as he stood in front of me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I blurted out without giving any thought to it.

"Well I can't let you go."

I rolled the cart around him and headed to the door when he shouted, "Hey you creepy chick! Get back here."

He ran in front of me and I stopped for a moment as a little voice in my head began whispering something. _If he won't move make him. Don't talk anymore, force him out of your way. _It hissed at me. Without any thoughts or feeling I rammed the cart as hard as I could into the worker and shoved him into the automatic door that didn't open in time. The man was slammed against the door hard enough to make him cough up some blood.

"What the hell?" he muttered. I rolled away and he fell to the floor so I got up and tossed him aside. I walked past him and out the door but for some reason he felt the need to yank me back in by my hair and slap me.

"You psycho bitch! What do you think you're doing hitting me like that?" He exclaimed.

"I'm not thinking…" I muttered with a very faint realization of what was going on as I pulled a knife out from my jacket and stabbed it into his shoulder. "You just piss me off. If we ever meet again you better not call me creepy chick." I quietly told him before leaving the store quickly. I quickly brought all the groceries I stole, into my car and sat in the front seat without moving. The longer I sat there, the calmer I got, and more aware of the fact something was going wrong with me. I lifted the hand that I stabbed that stranger with and stared intently at my shaking palm.

I didn't hurt people. I didn't stab people. But for some reason I just did anyways. And after the drive home I was able to shake it off like nothing happened.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when Pepito visited me again and I was actually in a good mood. I didn't die once and my life wasn't even put into danger. When Pepito came he stayed for a while to watch a movie with me, detailing me of how Johnny was doing. Apparently he was getting bored without me. Killing seemed so much easier when there was no one trying to stop him.<p>

"He seems to be going even crazier without you around. But he's being nice to Squee. Squee makes him think of you, and he remembers how he promised to look out for him."

"Well that's good. Tell both of them that I say hi, and miss them deeply." I told Pepito on his way out. Before leaving he paused at the door and turned back to ask me one last thing.

"Hey Violet . . . how are you doing?"

"I already told you I was great." I answered with a smile.

"So there's nothing wrong? You aren't descending into a state of madness or anything?

I don't think I'm insane, but if I was I wouldn't be able to tell now would I? What do you say?"

"I'd say you're at a risk for getting there. Just stay positive and be happy. Ok?" the little boy asked of me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair before promising to try.

But promises aren't always kept. And mine unfortunately wasn't.

The next time I killed someone was only three days later. I was out in the city sitting on a bench drawing. In my peripheral vision I noticed a lot of commotion and looked in time to see a man grab a woman and pull her into a van. I immediately got up, pulled out a hammer from my purse and smashed through the window of the van. Once I could get my arm through I stabbed the man in the car in the forehead then freed the women from the trunk. I felt good about helping her. My hand wasn't even shaking from killing someone. At that point I started being a sort of dark knight style vigilante. Hell was just like earth except dozens of times more violent, and nearly no one was there to stop it. I couldn't leave my house without seeing a crime occurring.

So since I had enough weapons to do something about it, it was only reasonable that I did do something about it. I would walk around the streets every now and then with my sketch book in hand and weapons hidden in my jacket and purse. The number of people I killed began piling up as I witnessed more crimes and ended all of them. Every single time I felt less and less when I killed the criminals, and soon it was almost getting fun, and less like a chore.

One day as I came home from killing a foul criminal little Pepito was on my porch waiting for me. I walked up to say hi and was a little confused by his surprised staring. But then I glanced down at the sword still in my hand and blood splattered across my shirt.

"Um . . . I can explain this." I mumbled softly.

"Violet? . . . I don't think you are ok."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

**To everyone who reads this story thanks a ton for reading 3 I'll try to update soon! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Well in the last chapter Violet started going insane. after constantly being killed and hurt she got fed up with it and fought back. she then decided it was a good idea to help other people by killing anyone who she saw was about to hurt someone. Which in Hell, is A LOT of people. At the end of the chapter Pepito came for one of his usual visits and saw how she was loosing it! now let's continue!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22<span>**

"Violet? . . . I don't think you are ok." Pepito told me.

"Well, maybe I'm not, but that's ok. I'm not doing anything bad. I'm just killing people who try to hurt other people. And then even after I kill them, they just come back to life anyways. It's not like I'm killing good people or anything. Come on, let's go inside, you can watch TV while I wash up." I told him as I unlocked my front door and brought him inside." After changing into a less bloody outfit and washing my hands, I sat next to the little demon boy and asked what was on his mind, as if he just didn't see me covered in blood.

"Hey Violet, didn't Johnny think he didn't kill many good people?" Pepito asked me.

"Well . . . not really. He thought he had a reason for killing most of the people he killed, but there were plenty he killed for no reason. When we first met we he was going to kill me and didn't have a good reason to, other than to feed his monster wall."

"But the wall really did have a monster in it and needed blood to keep it in."

"So he could have just taken a little blood from some people. It wasn't a good reason to kill me."

"Then what makes the difference between a good reason to kill someone and a bad reason to kill someone?"

I sighed in frustration as I saw what Squee was getting at. "I'm not that crazy. I still have a general understanding of the difference between right and wrong, and good and bad. I'm just now a little more violent, and now stopping the bad." I answered plainly.

Pepito nodded his head then asked if I wanted to know what was going on with the real world. Apparently Nny was just killing day in and day out more than ever now. Pepito didn't know much of it, but just that he was always out and report of mass murders were piling up. Because of this, he's no longer really around with Squee, but Squee was spending more time with Pepito and doing fine. I couldn't get our small conversation out of my head though.

Even after he left I kept thinking about it. What if one day I really would begin to blur the lines between good and bad as Nny has done long ago. How long would it be before I went from killing people who were truly awful, to people who just pissed me off. If I was going to be in Hell for the rest of my endless existence, how many years would I be able to hold onto my sanity. Surely not forever. How in the world could others go on as normal. There were so many people here and nearly all of them lived lives similar to their lives on earth.

Yet for some reason I was unable to do that. I didn't feel like I was crazy, but I suppose nobody could tell that about themselves. I didn't think I would ever go as insane as Nny, but I doubt it is something that a person plans.

So when my first torturous murder occurred I didn't plan it at all. I wasn't going out into the city to tear someone to shreds. I was just doing my job of humanely killing evil men and women before they could painfully kill someone else.

I was out in the city sketch book on lap as usual when a guy in his early 20's sat next to me and looked over to the blank page.

"Are you looking for inspiration?" he asked with what sounded to be little interest but a polite attitude.

"Yeah I guess. I suppose this city isn't really the most inspirational place by now . . ." I answered.

"You come here a lot?"

"Yeah I live nearby." I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh cool. I, uh recently came down here." He replied as he glanced around the large city.

"Oh, really? What happened? You don't have to tell me, by the way."

"Nah, it's fine. I was killed by this freaking maniac. Some like skinny little emo punk or something with an endless supply of weapons. It was crazy, I think he killed everyone."

I smiled a little at the mention of Nny but tried to get the smile off my face, seeing as this guy's death wasn't a laughing or smiling matter.

"Yeah I know who you mean. Oddly enough he's a good friend of mine."

"No way, really? That maniac? He stabbed my face and stomach and like pulled out my intestines and stuff! You weren't friends with someone like that . . . Were you?" I nodded my head shyly when a look of realization oddly hit him.

"Are you Violet?"

"H-huh? Did he mention me?" I questioned for some reason feeling a little fluttery about Nny talking about me, even if only to people he was going to kill.

"You're the reason I'm fucking here! He told me to tell the devil to send you back or something!" He angrily shouted.

"Oh really?" I asked, my lips threatening to curve into a little smile, despite the slight worry I was beginning to feel at the increasing anger in this stranger.

"Yes, then after he ordered us all to ask the devil or god to send you back he killed the guy next to him! And then some other people and me! I really, really want to get revenge on that fucking prick…"

"I'm afraid that's impossible considering that he's alive. But he's bound to die sooner or later."

"Hmm you see, I don't think that's soon enough." he told me with a bit of a smirk.

I quickly reached for a knife which was in my purse, but this guy had one out faster and had the knife pressed to my throat.

"Move and I'll kill you." he whispered. I felt myself freeze against my own will as he pulled me up and began dragging me away. I reached my hand up to my coat for the small dagger strapped inside when the coat was yanked off of me and dropped onto the sidewalk.

"You know what's fun about this place? No one gives a shit about anyone else." He told me as he squeezed one of my boobs.

I felt myself growing weak in fear of what was about to happen. Then I tried to tell myself that it wouldn't happen because I was going to fight. I stomped down onto his foot but he moved it aside and gripped onto me tighter, so I'd have a harder time moving.

"Listen, I've done this plenty of times to earn my spot down here. Don't even bother struggling." He laughed, as he tossed me into his car that that was only parked a few feet away from where I was sitting. He pushed me onto the seat and closed the door behind him before pressing himself on top of me and running his hands all over. With two free hands that must have meant one of them released the knife that it held earlier. I glanced onto the floor and picked up the knife he had just discarded, then used it to stab his side. He stopped his actions as the pain hit him and I pushed him up and slammed his head into the window of the car, hard enough to leave a vibrant red stain on the glass, and lack of consciousness in the guy.

"Hehe . . ." I chuckled slightly as I moved into the front seat and sped back home. I tied the guy up so that he was standing up vertically, cuffed together feet barely on the floor, and arms held up with a long rope that hung between the railings of my second floor hall way. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, I just knew I wanted to fucking hurt him.

I then cut off a certain dangling chunk of flesh, and he woke up screaming.

"WHAT THE- WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUT OFF MY DICK- AHHH!"

I smiled as he screamed and looked in his eyes with a smirk planted on my face as I said, "To hear this scream of yours of course."

"You twisted bitch!" He shouted at me.

"Aww is someone upset at no longer having a penis? I suppose without one of those you won't really need this hand anymore" I giggled as I chopped off his right hand. He screamed again and I got some gauze to wrap up his arm so he wouldn't just quickly bleed to death.

"I can see why you like that psycho who killed me, now. . . "He muttered in between ragged breaths.

In response to that I merely just rolled my eyes and shoved a blade into his shoulder.

"Let's see how many times I can cut and stab you before you bleed to death." I giggled at him.

I lost track after 19, but as long as you avoid important parts, the answer is a whole fucking lot. I didn't feel bad after killing him. I still felt sort of happy and light hearted. And I didn't mind the random corpse chilling out in my house. I actually just left it there until he came a live again 3 days later. I proceeded to kill him again, but that time I drove his body away and left it in some dump.

From that point onwards every time I killed, it was brutal and violent. I was no longer mostly serious and slightly amused when I stabbed or pierced, or sawed. I was now full out giggling and smiling. I felt like Nny was looking down from the real world smiling in approval. There were even 5 times when I killed some people for the sake of it or because they just ticked me off, rather than because they were about to hurt someone. I lived like that for quite a while. Months even I believe.

I was officially fucking insane. One time, months later, when Pepito visited, I didn't want to clean the blood stains on my wall that showed my deteriorating state of mind.

"Violet . . ." He stared as he entered through my open front door.

"Oh hey there Pito!" I called happily from my spot on the floor by the wall, where I finger painted with some fresh blood.

"How are you doing?" I asked cheerfully.

"Adequate enough and I suppose I should ask you the same . . . but . . . You just seem very . . . Eh, different."

"I am different! I understand why some people would just murder for no reason! I feel so free, so happy all the time. There's just nothing to be afraid of anymore. I have so much power and no one can hurt me! I feel so calm, knowing if someone were to burst through my front door right now, with intents of killing me or you, then I'd have the power to stop them! And it distances you from the rest of humanity where you feel it would be ridiculous to need another person for company when so many are so messed up. I don't feel that desperate need for attention and friendship anymore and am content with myself for once."

"So you don't need Johnny?"

I felt a slight tug at my heart and faint blush trying to redden my cheeks.

"I don't NEED Nny, but it would be nice to see him again .. . "

"What if I said you could see him again?"

"How?" I asked a little too quickly.

"You are being sent back because Nny has sent over hundreds of people to heaven and hell, all bringing the message that he won't stop his relentless killing until you are with him again on earth."

I felt a sort of large snap as Pepito said that. It was as if my sanity was being stretched and stretched as I was in Hell, like a rubber band being pulled taught by the evils surrounding me. The rubber band of my sanity was almost ready to break yet when Pepito told me I was able to go back to earth with Nny, the forces stretching the band let go and it snapped back into its old position. Well not quite its same old position, but a lot looser and easier to try to stretch and break. Yet still, a fairly sane ring.

"R-really?" I asked hopefully as I wiped off the blood on my fingers with my carpet.

"Yep. Dad's getting mad at all the people he has to show around Hell every day. Nny is bombing buildings and going haywire in the real world. Dad figures if we send you back you can keep him sane and restore a sort of balance to him so he won't murder as much as he does now. However, I'm not sure if you'll really be able to do that . . ."

"Y-yes I can!" I immediately exclaimed, as I hopped right up. "Where do I need to go? What do I have to do? How fast can I get there?"

Pepito stared at me peculiarly as if analyzing what was wrong with me. "Do you love him?" The young unusual boy asked me, all of a sudden.

"What? N-no! Of course not! I just . . . care about him . . . kind of a lot. But, not that much. No I don't love him! I barely even like him. Well no I do like him but it's far from love. It may be that I really, really, really like him. I mean, just one really! I really like him, not really, really, really like him because that almost sounds like I love him. Which I don't. I think that"-

"Violet!" Pepito shouted. "Did you realize your face is red? Also you babble a lot whenever you talk about how you feel about Nny."

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" I asked not really to Pepito, but more to myself.

"Maybe a little. But it's ok. You're due back on earth in . . . another minute.

"Really? Just one more minute?" I then began babbling on and on about how I was so excited to see Squee and Nny, what I would tell them, what I would do and so on. Then I poofed away.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up on a couch. A thin familiar figure was walking towards a door in unfamiliar surroundings. It looked like I was in some sort apartment room. I didn't really focus much on it though, considering there was something much more important to focus on.

"Nny?" I mumbled just loudly enough for him to hear. He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, eye going large at the sight of me. He dropped the weapon in his hands and began slowly walking towards me.

"Violet is that you?" he whispered

* * *

><p>To be continued! X3<p>

expect a cute touchy-feely chapter coming up :3


	23. Chapter 23

**FINALLY! holy mother of fuck i don't think I've updated in forever! i thank my lovely school teachers for that... *violent eye twitch*.**  
><strong>in addition to having lots of school work though, i got such a bad writes block whenever i worked on this ._. I still don't know if I really like how it came out i feel like i should have at least a super crazy amazing epic chapter after such a long break but NOPE! normal me sized and styled chapter :P i re read through the beginning at least 1000 times though when trying to think of what to write though so it better not have many spelling grammar errors! xD**

**WELL the main thing you need to know is that in the last chapter Violet went crazy from being killed so much. she killed and hurt people in self defense, then just started killing bad people more and more often. she got almost as insane as Nny when Pepito told her she was being sent back to earth and helped her remember who she was and to not be crazy.**  
><strong>Only Nny could kill enough people that it becomes a hassle for the devil to deal with it all, and he is willing to send Violet back to earth, as Johnny asked, in order to stop him from his endless killing.<strong>  
><strong>and so now, Vi woke up in the apartment Nny is currently staying in and they finally get to see each other again. even though I'm pretty sure i only had hem separated for like 2 chapters :P it was a lot longer for them though! xD like imagine as long as it's been since i last updated with a chapter THAT LONG.<strong>

**now ONTO THE STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"Violet is that you?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm back . . ." I answered while nodding my head. A blur of emotions swirled up in me. I felt like how I used to again, as if I should be furious at him nonstop, but knew I really couldn't do that. And it would have been a lie to say I didn't miss Nny incredibly much and wasn't so relieved to see him again. I finally realized though, that when I listened to all the parts of me telling me to dislike him, pretend we never kissed, pretend hell never happen and just be friends again, or leave and start a new life on earth . . . the parts of me that told me to hug him tight and admit I love him started screaming at me louder and louder. . .

He knelt down by the couch I was on and brushed some hair out of my face. He left his hand resting on my cheek as if unsure if I was really there. I broke into a large smile at his actions; for someone so violent and crazy he was capable of being rather gentle. I felt my heart beating quickly and completely knew it would be useless to pretend I didn't love him. I already had died, been to heaven, then hell and back, so what was the worst that could happen?

I placed one of my hands at the back of his head and guided his lips towards mine to finally kiss him again.

"I feel utterly pathetic." he mumbled. "I don't, or shouldn't, require love, or be so hopelessly obsessed with anyone. I'm not like all these worthless humans who go crazy over trying to find their soul-mate, or whatever bull shit they believe. And yet . . ."

"When you think of me your as flustered and truly disgustingly pathetic as the protagonist or love interest of some sappy chick flick romance? I know the feeling well."

A small smile crawled upon his face as I perfectly described how he felt. "It's dumb things like how you understand what I want to say that make me love . . . make me love you. I think." he muttered before kissing my forehead.

"So, I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Now that I'm back on earth feel free to consider yourself fully forgiven." I giggled out. I pulled away from Nny for a moment to sit up, then gestured for him to sit beside me.

"Why did you do so much to get me back? Why weren't you happy I was gone, or why couldn't you go back how to you were before me?"

"You changed me and you changed my life. It would have been like living in the dark for years then living half a year with electricity. After having electricity for a while, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to live without it even though you did before it."

I felt my heart fluttering madly and it nearly sickened me to realize how much I really did love the psycho sitting next to me. I'm sure the time apart somehow intensified my feelings and made both of our feelings for each other grow to ridiculous measures that we shouldn't have naturally felt. .

But I didn't really care. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest and he awkwardly tried to return the embrace.

"Did you manage to survive in Hell without me?"

"I'm not sure if I did. People kept killing me and hurting me. . . So I hurt them back. And killed them too..." I mumbled.

At this Nny tensed up a little. Not so much as tensed up, but there was a definite shift in the way he held me when I said that. He pushed me back a few inches and stared at me imploringly.

"You killed someone?"

"67 people actually. 29 of those were EXTRA violent and . . . Well similar to your way of killing let's say. 5 of those were on people who didn't have a good reason for me to kill them."

". . . Damn", he muttered nearly in disbelief.

"So do you think now you'll join me in killing?", Nny asked with a wicked grin on his face.

I sat back and thought about it for a moment. I wasn't feeling the urge to kill anything. I most certainly didn't want to hurt nice innocent people. Or even rude innocent people.

"I might occasionally, but I don't really think so. I feel more sane and normal on earth with you. You'll protect me from anyone who tries to hurt me right?"

A slight blush spread on his cheeks and he looked down as he nodded his head yes in answer.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm more sane with you. I don't have to hurt anyone, because you'll do that for me. And if I don't try to stop you from killing, no one will. I need you to become balanced."

"So more or less, you're saying we kind of complete each other?" he asked without thinking much of it, before looking away and blushing cutely again.

"Yeah. I'd say so. Isn't that disgustingly cute." I told him softly with a smile. I rested my head on his shoulder and my body held him tightly to me as part of my brain got mad at me for being silly and began rattling off reasons why I should have left right then, on gone on with a normal life on normal earth.

He kills people. He tortures me. He kills people. He talks to inanimate objects. He kills people. He has a horrible temper. He killed ME. He has weird suicidal days. He kills people. Even when he seems alright, he can easily snap insanely. HE KILLS-

"I'm really glad you're back home, Violet. I never realized how dull and empty my life was without you."

"Really?" I asked wishing he would stay nice and sweet like that at all times. Killing people was a pretty bad flaw, but everyone has their hard to deal with things. . .

"Well, the only entertaining thing to do seems to be torturing the rotten swine who populate and control this earth, but even that gets tiresome eventually."

"Ah of course." I muttered along with an eye roll which he couldn't even see from our position.

"Why don't you catch up on sleep and we can talk about it later. You're probably tired." I nodded my head and Johnny lifted me up bridal style and looked at me oddly for a second.

"Have you lost weight? You seem a lot lighter . . ."

"Yeah when you go crazy I guess you forget to eat sometimes." I smirked at him and he shrugged it off. I would have to get him to eat more often now that I was back, he lost some weight again, and seemed a little too unhealthily thin. He carried me to the bed room and laid me down , then placed a blanket on top of me.

"I need to go shop for groceries I'll be back later." I bolted up and grabbed onto his arm before he left, without really thinking about it, and moving automatically.

"uh . . . I don't want you to leave. Can you stay here and sleep with me? Then we can get groceries after?"

"Hell really fucking messed you up didn't it?"

"I guess so. But everyone changes due to different things. I changed because I was killed and tortured numerous times. And I don't want you leaving me again…" I mumbled sickeningly sweet. I really wondered when I became quite so pathetic.

"Alright. I hope you remember I don't sleep though." Johnny said as he got into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's ok, you don't have to." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up 2 hours later, Nny was still lying down beside me holding me to him.

"Hey Nny." I happily said as I turned and kissed him. I could really get used to being all lovey dovey with him rather than all angry or annoyed as I used to be. And Nny seemed so much calmer since we returned from Hell I noticed. Maybe that whole ordeal changed him a little and it was possible for him to become normal, or at least something close.

"Hey after we go shopping for groceries, we can go home right? Why were you here anyways? I asked looking around the apartment.

"I didn't like being there. I kept being reminded of you. A bunch of your paintings and drawings still hung around the house . . . but both of us can go back home now after we shop.

I was rather tested when we were out shopping. As we left the store some ass hole called Nny a faggot and said I was a freak and we should have been ashamed of how we looked. So I punched him in the face. I guess I still had some violent tendencies left in me. But when it came to Nny pulling out a knife I was rather conflicted. Part of me actually didn't want to say anything, and let him fuck up that guy. But then my hand reached over to his arm to pull him back.

"Nny don't do it." I told him at first.

"God Damn it! What is wrong with that fucking ugly freak of a girlfriend of yours, my face is bleeding! Since when did girls even know how to punch?"

My hand subconsciously feel away from nny's arm as he spoke and Nny's eyebrows rose in question at what I wanted.

"Only hurt him a little."

"I'll try to stop before it's too late." He chuckled before doing what he did best. True to his word he didn't kill him and we left with our groceries as if nothing big had just happened.

I guess me condoning maiming was a new thing in our lives. We chatted normally about small things as we drove back the first thing I did was run into the house of our next door neighbor.

"Hey Squee?" I called out hoping to see the little boy once again.

"Violet!" A young voice exclaimed as a small child ran towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Vi! I missed you so much! Are you back for good!"

"Yes hun, I'm back for good! And not leaving any time soon."

Squee looked up suddenly at Nny coming in behind us. Squee looked at Nny but held me tighter.

"Now that Violet's back I won't be so rude and scary anymore. Alrighty Squee?" Nny asked with a big smile.

Squee nodded his head and said ok and asked to come back with us for a while.

"Sure hun!" I exclaimed while turning around and crouching so I could give him a piggy back ride into our home.

"Do you think you need to tell your parents that you'll be out?"

"Shmee says they won't notice. It's ok."

"Okie dokie then!" I exclaimed before charging out the door and running around his yard.

"You two are so cute, but let's go inside before Vi trips and hurts the both of you." Johnny suggested as he walked over to open his front door. I charged through the open door with Squee giggling madly and squatted down to let the young boy hop off once we were inside.

"Hey let's all watch a movie!" Squee happily exclaimed.

"Good idea!" I exclaimed cheerfully as I swung him around in the air then dropped him off by our couch for him to jump onto. I plopped down beside him and Nny sat down on the other side Squee ended up crawling onto my lap as he flipped through channels and Nny was able to scoot over closer to me wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

The three of us talked, watched movies, and drew pictures for the rest of the day and I was glad to actually be happy.

We returned Squee to his home at night and when it was time for me to sleep I asked Nny to join me until I was sleeping.

There were quite a few realizations, or more so things I knew that I decided to officially recognize, as I lay in Nny's arms. One of these realizations was that I could never make Nny normal.

I could try with all my night by he would never become normal or entirely sane. However I also realized that I didn't really want to change Nny. It would have been nice for him to stop killing people so much, but where else would we get money? We'd have to get jobs, which I was personally planning on doing anyways, and Nny would spend less time with me and may have to develop more normal human practices. I suppose none of that would really be bad at all, but it wouldn't be him. However as I've also come to terms with, I loved him as he was. Whether I was in love, or cared about him like a friend and developed some sort of twisted infatuation with the psycho while we were apart. . . I guess I couldn't be entirely sure. But it didn't matter right then and I knew I loved spending time with him and certainly didn't want to leave. I guess I actually did manage to fall in love with him, as difficult as it always is for me to admit to myself.

Also, Squee wouldn't be leaving us I though. His parents don't notice him, nor care about him or help him or properly love him. I did do that. And Nny helped. One day sooner or later, I was sure we would take the boy in.

I was able to picture our little family. A family photo outside Johnny's shitty looking house with his hands covered in blood, a hand wrapped around a frazzled and paint  
>covered me, with squee in the middle in front of us, talking to shmee.<p>

A rather fucked up little family.

But a happy one.

And as I thought and pondered with Nny calmly breathing by my neck and holding me tight, I was positive that in that moment I was still incredibly happy.

I twisted around and went on top of Nny so that each of my legs were on either side of him.

"Vi, whaa-?" I leaned in for a kiss and my arms found their way around his neck so I could more easily press myself closely against him. I felt him easing into the kiss and eventually his slender hands gripped onto my back and his tongue found its way into my mouth.

I pulled away and looked down at the very flustered and blushing guy beneath me.

"I know you usually don't like close contact, so I'm glad you're getting into this. Because you're probably going to have to get used to it from now on."

He nodded his head, still a little breathless before mumbling, "Th-that sounds good."

As we continued making out, it seemed almost like being in a normal relationship. I suppose as long as two people cared about each other, even the most unstable of people can form nice stable relationship.

I suppose ever since my parents died when i was a kid, I should have realized my life might never be fully normal. As weird as it may be though, it doesn't need to be normal for it to be great and for me to be happy and loved.

* * *

><p><em>~The end~<em>

_3_

**YES. you read that right. the end. violet is living with Nny happily and they are finally dating and plan on living happy little lives together! that really is all there is to it. but it saddens me to end a story ;_; and i feel like the ending isn't good but i have no clue what to really put i don't like the last line but i can't think of a good line to wrap up the story nicely also i don't want to put off uploading this! xD**

**HOWEVER, even though this story has ended, if enough people like this story and want a sequel, i can see one of those possibly being made in the future, because i can't stand when a story i write ends XD  
>ACTUALLY ENOUGH PEOPLE HAVE LIKED THIS STORY FOR ME TO WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL. so yay :3 thanks everyone haha ^^<strong>

**thanks for reading, i hope you did enjoy it XD**


End file.
